


Sparkle Australia

by RadiantImagination86



Series: Sparkle Collection [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantImagination86/pseuds/RadiantImagination86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis arrive in Australia and they start their tour.  Harry's feelings for Rebecca show and the boys start to notice.  Louis and the lads try and help but nothing seems to help.  Until Louis checks his email and has a message from Ed saying that he wants to visit.  Harry gets excited because he wants to invite a certain someone to come with him.  Louis assumes his idea and was expecting it.  They experience Australia and then their feelings grow and change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Australia!

**Harry**  
Louis and I land in Sydney and we quickly get off the plane. It is five, Friday night. We race to the SUV waiting for us. It takes us to the stadium while in the car I texted Rebecca to let her know that we made it to Australia but I probably won’t hear back from her until after the show because it is one in the morning there.  
We arrive at the stadium getting out of the SUV and immediately we are escorted to the dressing room. Niall and Zayn move to greet us. Niall says, ‘Wow, guys you look pretty tired.’  
Zayn pipes in, ‘Next time take an earlier flight.’ My phone buzzes and I check it. I smirk because it’s her. She wished me luck. I quickly type back thanks and that I would call her around nine in the morning her time.  
Liam pats us both on our shoulders and suggests, ‘Now, let’s start sound check before everyone arrives for the opening act. You guys can shower later.’ We move quickly and speed through the songs.  
By 6:30 we are walking back and Liam says, ‘Harry, Louis showers are that room with the door open.’ We both grab a towel and our clothes racing into the shower. We are told we have only five minutes until we need to be out for prep and another sound check before we go out.  
The next three hours are a blur because of how tired I was and how rushed everything was. It was a great show. I had not thought about Rebecca until we were on stage singing but I really don’t remember much. I do remember setting my alarm as I was getting off the stage for 12:55 am to call her.  
Louis and I get to the hotel and I pull off my shirt and pants. I climb into bed next to Louis and immediately fall asleep. My phone buzzes and I take it to the kitchen. I run my fingers through my hair and get some water to drink. I go sit on the couch and check my email while I wait the two minutes.  
At one, I press video call on my phone. Rebecca answers looking great. I whisper, ‘Good morning.’  
She smiles and immediately asks, ‘What time is it there?’  
I reply, ‘One.’  
Rebecca replies, ‘That late. Why are you calling me now? You should be sleeping.’  
I state, ‘We are already talking and we are not done yet.’  
She asks, ‘How was the show?’ I give her the basics.  
I ask about how the rest of her day went. She rolls her eyes. I respond, ‘Not fun I take?’  
She responds, ‘Just meetings all evening until eight when the party started.’  
I ask, ‘How did that go?’  
She explains, ‘Fine, it was a very late night and the clients were very extremely needy.’  
I curiously ask, ‘What time did you get home?’  
She says quickly, ‘Four.’  
I reply, ‘Wow (I think about the possibility of her meeting someone else but push it out of my mind, quickly.) and your back at work with less than four hours of sleep.’  
Rebecca shrugs her shoulders and says, ‘I’ve already had a budget meeting this morning and have another one in five minutes.’  
I respond, ‘Ugh… Well, I better let you go so you are not late. I miss you. (She nods.) I will text you later.’ She ends the call and I take a deep breath. I get back in bed and fall to sleep dreaming of Rebecca.  
At nine on Saturday morning Liam comes in and says, ‘Boys, get in the shower sound check in twenty.’ I kick Louis and he wakes up.  
I mutter, ‘Come on. We need to get dressed.’ I roll out of bed and go to the bathroom. I turn on the shower because I know I need it, not that Louis will. I start to wash my body and think of her washing my body. I try to think, where she would be now. Probably at work. I hope she has some fun. Fun is something she needs and I do, too. I realize that I need to go.  
I dress in a white t-shirt and shorts. I look at the clock and we have five minutes. Louis is still in bed so I pull the covers back and drag him to his feet. I slap his face a couple of times gently but hard enough to get a response. He, finally, snaps out of it and I throw him his clothes as he goes to the bathroom. I yell, ‘Louis, you have two minutes and then I am going to take you in whatever you are wearing.’  
We walk into sound check and thankfully Louis is fully dressed even if it is undershirt and shorts. The sound check is so boring and takes forever. I text Rebecca, ‘I hope you are relaxing or on the dance floor.’  
She texted back, ‘Neither but hopeful one soon.’ Another text comes in from Rebecca, ‘I am working and will text later.’  
I immediately ask her, ‘Text me when you gets home?’ I sign it with kisses.  
Finally, we have lunch and it is sandwiches with sides. After we practice our routine on stage before the opening acts I go in to record for the new album. I go straight into the final sound check before the show. I get prepped for my performance from clothes to hair.  
During prep, my phone buzzes and I immediately check it. It’s Rebecca and I smirk. She just got home and is heading to bed. I tell her to sleep tight and that I would call her at her lunch time but definitely text her by eight. They finish prepping me and I start walking up the stairs to wait to sing the opening song, _Clouds_. Performing make me feel like a robot, I remember doing the same thing over and over again.  
After the second break, I remember pulling my phone out immediately and looking through my photos of us. As we are heading out for the next set, Niall runs up and says, ‘Hey, Harry is something wrong?’  
I click my phone quickly and look at him confused, ‘What could be wrong?’  
He answers, ‘Well you have been really quiet and… never mind your jet lagged, right?’  
We finish the show and Zayn and Liam ask if we want to go out to have some fun tonight. Louis looks at me with a smile and I say, ‘You go. I am very tired.’  
The lads frown and Liam rebuts, ‘Come on, Harry. You have all your life to sleep.’ I shake my head and grab my stuff taking one of the cars back to the hotel. I text her letting her that I am in for the night and hope she is still sleeping.  
She text back, ‘Nope. Preparing for an afternoon party.’ She is a workaholic. I miss her so much that I decide to video call her.  
I immediately smile and say, ‘Hello, Sexy.’  
She rolls her eyes and states, ‘Hey, Harry.’  
I ask, ‘Are you busy?’  
She answers, ‘I will be shortly. At the moment, I am having breakfast.’  
I mutter, ‘Yogurt and tea.’ She raises them smiling. I show her my banana and say, ‘I am having my snack before I head to bed.’ I see her raise an eyebrow after I say bed. I am instantly think of taking her to bed.  
She says, ‘Blush much, Harry?’  
I cover my face and respond, ‘I can’t help it.’  
Rebecca asks, ‘Where’s Louis? Is he sleeping already?’  
I shake my head and explain, ‘No, he went out with the lads.’  
She states, ‘Why are you not with them?’  
I answer, ‘I am very tired.’  
She glares at me and says, ‘I told you to not call me in the middle of the night.’  
I respond, ‘I am tired because it’s been a long day from recording, rehearsing, sound check, and prep… There has only been time to eat.’  
She continues, ‘And probably a little bit because of the long ass ride (I laugh.) and the fact that you called me in the middle of the night.’ I shake my head no. ‘Well I am forbidding you to call or text me for at least eight hours. (Her phone buzzes.) Sorry, Harry got to go. (She blows me a kiss.) Sleep tight.’  
I reply quickly, ‘Not as tight as I would sleep with you. Bye, Rebecca.’ She giggles as the phone disconnects. I smile and throw my banana peel away. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face. As I am drying my face, I fall into bed and I throw the towel on the floor.  
The next thing I remember is Louis waking me at three and trying to talk. I have no idea what he was saying and fall back asleep.  
Liam comes in at ten to wake us. I feel him tap Louis, who is laying on my back as if it is a pillow. I open my eyes and he says, ‘Ready for another day. (I shake my head no.) Me either after last night.’  
Liam is still trying to wake Louis, who is almost dead to the world. I ask, ‘How much did he drink?’  
He says, ‘I don’t remember. Way too much.’  
I respond, ‘I’ll get him some peppermint tea.’ As I roll out of bed I grab my phone heading toward the kitchen. On the way I check my messages to see if she has texted me. I look at my photos as I heat the water. As I walk in I click my phone and Liam has his head on the bed. Obviously, he has given up on trying. Louis is face down on the bed and I bend down putting his nose into the cup.  
He starts to stir. Louis opens his eyes a minute later he mutters, ‘What?’  
Liam lifts his head and answers, ‘Sound check and practice.’ I leave the cup on the bed under his nose and go to the bathroom. I jump into the shower. Liam is helping Louis into the bathroom as I get out I realize they both look horrid. I take Louis out of his arms and put him in the shower. He starts to become more coherent. I get dressed and brush my teeth. Liam is sitting on the toilet rubbing his face and taking in the steam. I reach in and turn the water off. I grab a towel throwing it in on his head and he starts to dry off. I grab his clothes. He is almost done drying and I rub my phone in my pocket wanting to look at it. I put his shirt on and help him into his underwear. I pull on his shorts as he leans into my shoulder.  
I look at Liam and ask, ‘Are you ready?’  
He shakes his head and mutters ‘No’ but gets up. As we get to the door, we slip on our sandals while Liam slides between Louis and me. I rub my nose like seriously. I hate that I can’t even help Louis walk when he and Louis are obviously hungover. When we get into the sound room I grab Louis some tea and hand it to him.  
He says in a whisper, ‘Thanks, Love.’ Zayn and Niall look a little better off than Liam and Louis.  
I ask, ‘Did you guys leave earlier or were you the babysitters?’  
Zayn rubs his head and smirks, ‘We couldn’t keep up. They were doing shots.’  
Niall smiles, ‘We stuck with beer with a handful of shots. They were doing mixers and shots.’ I roll my eyes.  
We, finally, finish the practice. We all walk toward a big room where lunch has been prepared while pulling out my phone I text her. ‘I hope you’re having fun at your party. I am on way to lunch. Just finished practice with still drunk friends.’  
Rebecca text back stating that she is, ‘Dealing with an OD (overdose) at the party. So, it is a lot of fun.’  
I text her, ‘Text me when you get home.’ I am smiling while sending my last text, ‘xoxoxo.’  
Zayn looks over and says, ‘Who are you texting? Your mum?’  
I laugh and click my phone off, ‘No, a friend.’ Louis hears and smirks at me raising his eyebrows. I nod and he smiles widely. We eat and the boys start to look better.  
After lunch we go practice on the stage and then we have a break for three hours until preshow stuff. Louis asks, ‘Harry bed?’  
The other lads start laughing as I say, ‘Liam and you need to sleep. I’m going to record.’  
I, finally, get a text from her when I am done with recording and walking into the dressing room. She says, ‘I’m not home yet but wanted to text you before your show started just in case it was during your set.’ Rebecca mentions that Sunday might be a sleeping day for her with the way things are going. I send her luck and tell her that I miss her. I glance at my photos again and turn my phone off.  
I look up and Liam is looking at me. He asks, ‘Are you ready, Styles?’  
I reply, ‘That’s a question for you two, not me.’ I go to shower and change into some clothes that I just pull together.  
As I finish buttoning my shirt, Liam comes over and says, ‘I hope you are going to go out tonight?’  
I say as we walk up the steps to the stage, ‘Gosh, Liam wasn’t last night enough. No, I am not going to especially because we will be traveling tomorrow.’  
Liam replies following me, ‘But that’s the perfect time to be hungover.’  
I say exasperated, ‘I would like to enjoy the ride and not want to throw up every time we go over a bump.’  
At the top of the stairs we meet up with Zayn, Niall, and Louis. We put our hands together and pump it to get ready to perform. The show is over before I know it.  
Louis comes over and puts his arm around me, ‘Are you coming?’  
I shake my head no and whisper, ‘Skyping?’ I shake my head again thinking about him going out again.  
Louis says in a pouty tone, ‘Is anyone else going to be a party pooper like Harry?’  
Zayn comes over and responds, ‘Really tomorrows a travel day.’  
Liam interjects, ‘That’s what I told him earlier but he wants to enjoy the ride.’  
Niall says, ‘I’ll go back with Harry and I’ll party at the hotel.’  
Louis states, ‘Well, if you want to party why aren’t you coming with us? Too much competition.’ We laugh and I walk away toward the parking lot.  
When I get in the hotel, I check my phone and Rebecca hadn’t replied yet. I decide to call her. She answers in a whisper, ‘Hey.’  
I reply quickly, ‘Hey Rebecca. I was checking in and because you hadn’t texted yet.’  
She states, ‘Yeah, I am still at the party dealing with the cops.’  
I say shocked, ‘Still? Usually they try to do that kind of stuff as fast as they can right?’  
Rebecca simply mutters, ‘Not tonight.’  
I ask, ‘Any idea of when it’s going to be over?’  
She answers, ‘No idea. The club is going to have to shut down for investigation for the rest of the day, at least. How was the show?’  
I answer, ‘Like every other.’  
She states, ‘The boys got pretty drunk last night…’  
I explain, ‘Yeah, Louis and Liam were drinking shots and mixers and don’t remember much from last night. Niall and Zayn stuck with beer and only a few shots.’  
She mutters, ‘Ooo, sounds painful.’  
I state, ‘I had to wake Louis up with peppermint tea.’  
She asks, ‘Did that work?’  
I reply, ‘For Louis, it did.’  
She says, ‘Hold on a minute.’ I hear her say, ‘Yes, officer… I will be right there.’ She comes back and explains, ‘Sorry… um. Well, I have to go.’  
I ask her, ‘Please text me when you get home whatever time it is.’  
She responds quickly, ‘Ok, will do. Until later.’  
I walk back to the bedroom and plug in my phone. I slip under the sheets wondering why it is taking so long for the cops to get this taken care of. I freeze in worry about Rebecca because of her seeing her mother dying from an overdose and now she has to deal with this overdose. I hope she is ok or at least she sounded ok. I, finally, drift off to sleep.  
The next morning I wake up to the phone ringing. It is my assistant. She says, ‘This is your wakeup call the bus is leaving in an hour.’  
I reply, ‘Ok, thanks.’ I roll over and Louis is not there. I immediately get up checking the living room. No sign of him. I go to check the door to see if his shoes are at the door. They were not and I go back to the bedroom.  
I quickly walk to my phone and call Louis but he doesn’t pick up. So, I call Zayn. He answers in a scruffy voice, ‘Vanessa, I heard you when you called two second ago. I am up.’  
I say, ‘Zayn, it’s me.’  
He responds irritated, ‘Harry, what? I need to get ready.’  
I ask, ‘Is Louis with you?’  
He answers, ‘What? No. He and Liam went to a different bar at about 12:30.’  
I state, ‘Ok, I’ll call Liam. See you shortly.’  
I immediately dial Liam as I start to pack clothes and pull out clothes for me and Louis. ‘Liam?’ I hear a grunt and ask, ‘Where is Louis?’  
He mumbles unintelligibly, ‘Louis… um… I don’t know. Bathroom?’  
I ask, ‘Where?’  
He says slowly, ‘I… don’t… know.’ This isn’t going anywhere I hang up. I call the security detail and ask them where Louis is? They say that they are in Liam’s room. I ask them to meet me there in five minutes. Security lets me in and Liam is on the couch in the living room while Louis is in the bathroom. I ask security to wake Liam while I go to Louis, who is tucked into a ball near the toilet. I say loudly, ‘Louis?’  
He jumps covering his face mumbling, ‘Shh… Too loud.’  
I state, ‘Louis, the bus is leaving. Get up.’  
He mutters, ‘Too loud… I can’t.’ I reach for him and pick him up. I carry him to the door and ask if the security guard to carry Louis to the bus.  
I go to Liam and slap him hard in the face. He sits up and asks, ‘Hey, what was that for?’  
I respond, ‘The bus is leaving, are you packed?’  
He rubs his face and says, ‘No, but why?’  
I explain exasperated, ‘Louis is so incoherent he is being carried to the bus.’  
He replies, ‘That’s not my fault. He’s a big boy.’  
I continue, ‘But I am not about to pack your shit, too. Get up. I am going to finish packing our room and I will be back in ten minutes. I swear Liam if you are sleeping I will…’  
Liam puts up his hands and mumbles, ‘Alright, alright I get it.’ I walk back to my room and jump in the shower. I get my toiletries together and pack them.  
As I finish cleaning up, I grab my charger and remember Rebecca. She hadn’t texted yet. As I put everything together and pull the bags out the door toward Liam’s room, I call her. Rebecca answers in an unusual voice, ‘Hello?’  
I say ‘Rebecca?’ while walking in and Liam has his bags at the door. ‘What’s going on?’  
She mumbles quietly, ‘Oh um… I am at the police station now waiting. Well, sleeping.’  
I am annoyed and say, ‘Jesus, you are still there dealing with this?’  
She states in a muffled voice, ‘Hey, Jennifer. Thanks.’  
I ask, ‘Hey, can you put her on the phone? Hey, Jennifer.’  
Jennifer says immediately, ‘Hello, Pizza Boy.’  
I ask, ‘Why is this taking so long?’  
She answers, ‘The chick died and now it is a big deal.’  
I reply, ‘Shit. (I stop and rub my temples. I continue desperately.) She needs to sleep.’  
She responds, ‘I know but because she planned it, she is the host, and some other bullshit that I don’t understand or remember.’  
I suggest, ‘Have the owner of your company take care of it.’  
Jennifer replies, ‘I’ve put in a call to him and he will get back shortly.’  
I say angrily, ‘This is so stupid.’  
She mutters, ‘Finally, hold on Pizza.’ She is talking in a muffled voice. I hear her say, ‘Thank you, officer.’  
She comes back on the phone and asks, ‘Pizza, you still there? I am taking her home now and I will make sure she gets to bed.’  
I say, ‘Thank you, Jennifer. Can you tell her I will text her later?’ Liam comes out and I click my phone off as he dries his hair.  
He asks, ‘Are you ready, Harry?’ I glare at him and he smirks.  
Louis and Liam shared the bathroom all the way to Perth. Zayn, Niall, and I agreed that if any of us needed to go we had to stop. They were feeling a bit better when we got to Perth. Louis leans on Niall, while Zayn and I helped Liam into the hotel. It was about five in the evening and Louis is lying in bed looking at his phone. He says hoarsely as I unpack our suitcases, ‘Harry?’  
I sat on the bed next to him and handed him his water. He takes a big drink and states, ‘Read this. Ed sent it.’ Louis raises his eyebrows and takes another drink.  
Ed had emailed Louis that he wanted to take a mini vacay to Australia this weekend before his tour started. Suddenly, I had a crazy idea and ask, ‘What do you think?’  
He whispers, ‘I think it’s a great idea.’ I immediately email Ed back on my phone and ask if this was a serious plan. I knew it was too early for him to get the message. I made sure to ask him to call us as soon as possible so we could make plans.  
I got dressed for dinner with Zayn and Niall while thinking about the weekend. I realized Saturday was Valentine’s Day. I hoped Ed was serious about coming because that would be great. Before I left Louis, I filled his water and grabbed him a nausea pill with an ibuprofen from my toiletry bag. I kissed him on his head and tell him that I will see him later.  
As I walked out Zayn is coming out of Liam’s room. I ask, ‘How is he doing?’  
He answers, ‘Better now that he is not in constant motion. And Louis?’  
I reply, ‘Hoarse but at least he stopped throwing up. Are you ready for dinner?’  
He immediately responds, ‘Am I? I am starving but I would like to change my clothes at least.’  
I state, ‘I’ll check in on Niall and meet you in the lobby.’ I walk to Niall’s room and he comes to the door in his towel.  
I smile and say, ‘Oh, are you going to dinner like that? I know I won’t be the only one to enjoy the view.’  
Niall blushes and replies, ‘Shut up. Are you coming in or should I shut the door?’ I walk in and sit on the bed while he changes. He comes out of the bathroom tweaking his hair asking, ‘How’s everything?’  
I look at him confused and answer, ‘Same as it was an hour ago.’  
He continues, ‘No, what’s going on? I feel I haven’t talked to you since before your birthday. Sorry, I missed it by the way.’  
I shake my head and say, ‘I really don’t care, Niall. You need a vacation and you got it. That’s important.’  
He states, ‘Well tonight we are going to celebrate.’  
I shake my head no and mutter, ‘Really, after last night? I’m going for dinner and I’m coming back.’  
Niall begs, ‘Oh, come on, Harry? You need to have some fun.’  
I respond, ‘Who said I wasn’t having fun?’  
He mumbles, ‘Never mind. I’m ready.’ We walk to the lobby in silence.  
Zayn is waiting for us. He states, ‘Gees guys. What have you been doing? Each other?’  
I roll my eyes and Niall puts his arm around me kissing my cheek. He replies, ‘What do you think?’  
I wiggle his arm off and Zayn smirks saying, ‘What are we going to eat?’  
I remember when I said that same thing to Rebecca and her expression. _I know what I want to eat._ I put my head down and smile as I pull out my cell. I check my email first to see if Ed emailed back. He hadn’t. I go to Google and start looking. Niall says there’s a club downtown that is very well known.  
I respond frankly, ‘That’s not food.’  
Niall suggests, ‘Maybe, we should start there?’  
I look at Zayn, ‘Well, Zayn already said he was hungry and I am, too. Let’s stick with food and you guys can decide about that later.’  
Zayn quickly asks, ‘What you are not going out with us?’  
I shake my head and say, ‘Not tonight.’  
Zayn rebuts, ‘When then because you said that’s since you arrived in Australia. Also, Louis is better and you don’t need to worry about him.’  
I state still looking at my phone, ‘Not in the mood.’  
Niall touches my shoulder and I look up as he says raising his eyebrow, ‘Maybe, we can get him in the mood.’  
Zayn grabs my phone and suggests, ‘How about the steak house?’  
Niall and I say in unison, ‘Done.’ Zayn hands my phone back to me. We take a taxi and two of our security comes with us. We all decide to order steak. I check my phone after ordering a cider. I get my drink and sit there drinking in silence waiting for the waiter to come take our order. I remember the last time I had cider and it does not taste as good as last time. I check my phone again; it is almost seven here and there almost five in the morning. _No way is he up this early._ Zayn and Niall are chit chatting about nothing of importance. I sip my cider and start to smirk thinking of Rebecca and I finishing a case in less than a half an hour.  
Zayn notices, ‘What’s that for...? (I didn’t realize that he was talking to me.) Harry?’  
I look at him and say, ‘Huh.’  
He asks, ‘Why are you making that face?’  
I take a big drink and relax asking, ‘What face?’  
Niall asks, ‘Are you even here right now?’  
I answer, ‘Yes, this cider isn’t drinking itself.’  
Zayn asks, ‘Harry, what have you been up to back in LA?’ _Good he moved on._  
I reply, ‘Just recording and hanging out with friends. How about you?’  
Zayn explains, ‘Well, Niall and I sat in the sun drinking and traveling. I am glad Perrie was able to come for a bit to enjoy the weather.’  
I ask, ‘Is she coming for Saturday’s show?’ Hoping that my idea will work and I will be able to have a special person visit.  
He says, ‘Yeah, she’ll be here Thursday night or Friday morning. Niall, how about you?’  
I respond interested, ‘Yeah, Niall. Do you have a valentine this year?’  
He answers, ‘Not yet.’  
Zayn comments, ‘Confident you will then?’  
Niall adds, ‘Well, at least, I know I’ll have a great evening.’  
I respond, ‘Cocky much.’ They start giggling and I manage a smile. The steak comes and I order another cider. They continue to talk while I try and enjoy my steak quietly.  
Zayn asks, ‘Harry, how’s your steak?’  
I respond while continuing to eat without looking at him, ‘Fine and yours?’  
He says, ‘Juicy.’  
Niall laughs, ‘Mine, too. I think I even heard a moo from Harry’s.’  
Zayn bursts out laughing and I glare at Niall. I explain, ‘There are more nutrients in a rare steak than a burnt one, Niall.’  
I feel my phone buzz and I check it immediately hoping it would be Ed or Rebecca. Sadly, it was Louis asking or should I say telling me to stay out with the boys. I ignore it.  
Niall asks, ‘What is it, Harry?’  
I mumble, ‘Just Louis, being Louis.’  
Niall suggests, ‘What is he doing? Sexting again?’  
I smirk, ‘No, not yet.’ They laugh.  
Finally, we finish eating and I go to the bathroom. I catch our waiter and ask him to put the meal on my card. He nods and I grab my phone checking my mail. I realize that it’s only 8:15, which is 6:15 in LA. _God, do I hate waiting._ I get back to the table and the boys are chatting while I consume the rest of cider.  
The waiter comes back with the bill and says, ‘Thank you for coming and enjoy your evening.’ I sign the bill as Niall and Zayn are staring at me.  
Niall mutters, ‘Seriously, Harry.’  
Zayn continues, ‘Are you in a hurry?’  
I answer, ‘I told you both at that I was going out for dinner and that was it.’  
Zayn mumbles, ‘Boy, you are whipped.’  
I look at him shocked and reply, ‘Really?’  
Niall responds, ‘I guess that makes Louis very lucky.’  
I roll my eyes and finish my cider. I state, ‘Well, that’s my cue. Bye.’  
Niall pleads, ‘Hey, wait man. Have one more drink, please.’  
I wave at them and say, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow and don’t get too drunk.’  
They laugh and Zayn replies, ‘See ya and thanks for dinner.’ Security was across the room and I shook my head at them. I pointed to Niall and Zayn and they understood. I hailed a taxi and went back to the hotel. As I walk in, I decided I want another drink. I order a cider and check my watch, it’s only nine. I plan on only drinking two more ciders and then go up.  
As I take a sip, I think about all the trouble Rebecca had the night before. This will be great timing. I hope Ed is coming and that Rebecca can clear her schedule, that’s going to be the hard part. I shake my head and smile about how she schedules herself with a routine.  
Liam comes over saying, ‘Hey, Harry. What are you doing drinking alone?’  
I take a deep breath and state, ‘Just a night cap.’  
The bartender comes over and Liam orders, ‘I’ll take an Auz beer.’  
I roll my eyes and ask, ‘Don’t you think you had enough last night?’  
He replies, ‘Never, Harry. Weren’t you out to dinner with Niall and Zayn?’  
I mutter, ‘Yeah, just got back.’  
He asks ‘Where are they?’ and looks around.  
I state, ‘Out.’  
Liam asks, ‘If you’re drinking here, why didn’t you just stay with them?’  
I answer, ‘Because I need some sleep after the grief you caused me this morning.’ My phone rings and I politely say, ‘Excuse me, Liam. I need to take this.’ I walk away. I answer, ‘Hey, just give me one second to get out of the bar. Ok, sorry.’  
Ed says, ‘Hey, Harry, why are you in the bar and answering your phone?’  
I explain, ‘I was waiting in the bar for you to call.’  
Ed asks, ‘Oh, why not the room?’  
I answer with a smirk, ‘Well, Louis and Liam shared the toilet on the bus today and Louis is trying to sleep it off.’  
He mutters, ‘How about Liam?’  
I state, ‘Apparently better than Louis because he just got to the bar.’  
Ed comments, ‘Boy, Liam really likes his drink.’  
I ask, ‘So, were you serious about coming for the weekend?’  
He laughs and says, ‘Yes, I am serious.’  
I mumble, ‘Now. Ahh… God, this is hard. (I’m pacing in the empty hallway.) Well ah…’  
Ed mutters, ‘Just spit it out Harry.’  
I ask, ‘Are you taking a private jet?’  
He answers, ‘Yes, of course.’  
I ask, ‘Could… Would you take an extra passenger?’  
He replies, ‘It depends. There is room but who?’  
I answer, ‘Well, I was thinking… Rebecca.’  
He says surprised, ‘What seriously? Of course.’  
I state quickly, ‘Don’t get to excited I haven’t talked with her, yet.’  
He states with concern, ‘Oh, really? Well, then you don’t get your hopes up.’  
I take a deep breath and respond, ‘I know asking you was the easiest part now for the details…’  
He continues, ‘That is going to be hard for Rebecca because she is very busy.’  
I add, ‘I know and her routine.’ We both laugh.  
Ed says, ‘Well, I plan on leaving the airport at four in the afternoon on Thursday to be in Australia by eleven Friday night.’  
I ask, ‘Why so late?’  
He replies, ‘Partying really doesn’t start until then any way. Plus, I have to rehearse for the show next week. But I need to go so let me know what happens? I’m going to set up a room for Friday and Saturday today.’  
I quickly respond, ‘No, don’t I will get it so your room is near us or at least the boys. Even if she can’t come.’  
He states, ‘I can also pick her up on the way to the airport since I go right by her office.’  
I say goodbye and hang up checking the time, it is 9:45. So, it was almost eight in LA. I figured I’ll wait to call her office until nine. I will drink with Liam for a little longer then go upstairs. As I come back, I notice that Liam was getting another drink, as well as, getting one for me.  
He asks, ‘Who was that, you ran away so quickly?’  
I say as I take a drink, ‘A friend.’  
Liam looks at me and asks, ‘A friend, which one?’  
I grip my bottle and state, ‘No one you know.’  
He mutters, ‘Secrets… Secrets… Would Louis be jealous?’  
I glare at him he takes a big drink. I reply, ‘No, I don’t think so.’  
Liam asks, ‘By the way, Harry when did you start drinking cider?’  
I respond, ‘I’ve been drinking cider forever. I just usually drink beer because it’s easy.’ I finish drinking my old cider and push it out. We sit in silence for a few minutes.  
Liam asks trying to act casual, ‘Are you on something?’ I look at him like he is crazy. He continues, ‘I’m not judging, if you are, but it would explain a lot.’  
I say exasperated, ‘I am not even going to dignify that with a response.’  
He looks at me and points out, ‘It’s just you are shaking like a drug addict and your sweating.’ I realize I was tapping my foot and rubbing my hands together. I stop both and take a long drink of my cider. I glance at my watch and realizes that it had been less than a half an hour since I talked with Ed. I can’t wait and I chugged the rest of my cider.  
I mutter, ‘I’m going to bed.’ I pay for my drink leaving cash on the bar.  
Liam leans in and apologizes, ‘I’m sorry. Please stay.’  
I reply, ‘No, I am tired and… Well, I’m going. Night.’  
As I walk out, I see the front desk and decide to ask them if they have an open private conference room that I could use to make a phone call. They told me it would be a few minutes. I reply, ‘I will wait.’  
I sit down in a private corner checking my email and writing a list of how to get her to come. I think of things I want to get her if she doesn’t come because that is more likely. I won’t make a list of what I will get her if she comes until after. I look through my pictures of us. I stop on a picture of her sleeping. I took it in the early hours the day I left to come to Australia. I remember thinking about what it would be like on the tour without her. I thought it be so different and was easier before I met her. I miss her all the time, even being with Louis doesn’t help.  
The front desk person comes over and derails my train of thought. She takes me down a long secluded hall to a small meeting room. She asks, ‘Sir, how long will you be in here, so I can block it out in the system?’  
I answer, ‘Less than an hour.’  
She states, ‘Ok. When your done please make sure the door shuts behind you. Please.’  
I reply, ‘No problem.’ I sit down and search the web to try and find Rebecca’s work number.  
I dial it and Jennifer answers, ‘Good morning, this is Jennifer. How can I help you?’  
I say, ‘Hi, Jennifer. It’s…’  
She interrupts, ‘Pizza Boy, I know. (I smile.) I can transfer you over to Rebecca.’  
I say with concern for myself and her, ‘No, no, not yet… Wait really? She should be sleeping. (I take a deep breath huffing into the phone.) Can I run an idea past you?’  
She says, ‘Shoot.’  
I explain, ‘Well, I was going to ask her to come visit me but I am wondering about her schedule.’  
Jennifer replies quickly, ‘She is pretty booked for at least a month.’  
I respond, ‘I was thinking sooner than that?’  
She asks curiously, ‘When?’  
I answer, ‘Thursday through Monday?’  
She states confused, ‘Excuse me?’  
I repeat, ‘This weekend.’  
Jennifer responds shocked, ‘Oh. Well, Friday is the easiest because it’s her planning day, so she can prep for the parties over the weekend. This weekend she has several parties but I could cover for her. It’s Thursday and Monday that will be taking some tweaking because of all the meetings. Let me look into that really quick.’ The phone goes silent for a minute and then she continues, ‘I, personally, think this is do able but Rebecca is actual the biggest obstacle.’  
I respond in glum voice, ‘I know. I am trying to be optimistic but it doesn’t hurt to ask.’  
She comments, ‘The thought really does count, too. Do you want me to connect you with her?’  
I take a deep breath and finally say, ‘Ok. Thanks, Jennifer.’  
She says with enthusiasm, ‘You’re welcome and good luck.’  
Rebecca states in a professional voice, ‘Good morning. This is Rebecca Maze. How can I help you?’  
I instantly say without thinking, ‘Yes, please.’  
I smile widely as she says in a weary voice, ‘How can I assist you?’  
I try to come up with something to say but stutter, ‘Well… um… I would like you to…’  
She mutters, ‘Harry, is that you?’  
I laugh, ‘Yes.’  
She asks, ‘What are you doing calling my work phone instead of my cell?’  
I explain while I rub my head, ‘Well… First of all I wasn’t intending to call you until later because I thought you would be sleeping. Initially, I wanted to talk to Jennifer.’  
She says annoyed, ‘Harry?’  
I continue, ‘Let me finish. I wanted to ask her something and she said you were in.’  
Rebecca asks, ‘What did you ask her?’  
I state quickly, ‘You’ll find out just let me get to that.’  
She responds, ‘What smooth something over?’  
I mutter frustrated, ‘No and I could ask you why you are not sleeping and take longer, Rebecca. But I know the answer to that. The only thing I want to smooth is you… By the way. Ok, now that I have your attention. Close your eyes. Are you closing your eyes?’  
She replies, ‘Yes.’  
I state sitting back in the chair, ‘Ok. Now, think of yourself in a warmer place on the beach with the sun beating down on your… (I close my eyes and lick my lips.) um… body.’  
She says in a confused voice, ‘Is this a visual for you or me? Because this is not doing anything for me.’  
I start laughing uncontrollably and continue, ‘I guess I’m not very good at this. Ok, a different way. If you were given a free vacation to… um… Australia and nothing was in your way would you go?’  
In a shocked voice, Rebecca asks, ‘Wait... Hold the phone. Are you asking me to come to Australia?’  
I say quickly, ‘Well. Technically, I am asking if you would go.’  
She pauses and then says, ‘I would.’  
I respond with a smile, ‘Ok. Now, if I said that you have a spot to come and if Jennifer covered for you this weekend, as well as, rescheduled some appointments would you come?’  
She answers in a hesitant voice, ‘I guess that would be yes because nothing would be in the way. Harry, as much as, I am enjoying you… Struggle. Can you get to your point? I’m starting to get lost and have a meeting shortly.’  
I take a deep breath and explain, ‘Well, Ed is coming to visit this weekend and he is taking a private jet, meaning that there is room. Will you come visit? Please?’  
She says wearily, ‘Umm… Well I… Ah…’  
I continue, ‘I talked with Jennifer. She said it was do able with her covering the weekend parties and rescheduling meetings on Thursday afternoon and Monday.’  
She mutters, ‘Excuse me?’  
I start to repeat, ‘Jennifer said…’  
Rebecca states quickly, ‘I heard that…’  
I quickly start to worry and say, ‘I want you… to come visit… this weekend, please?’  
I hear her say, ‘Um.’ There is silence for several minutes.  
I ask, ‘Rebecca, are you still there?’  
She coughs, ‘Yeah… Sorry, I’m… processing still.’  
I respond, ‘Why?’  
She mutters, ‘Because um…’  
I state, ‘I miss you, Rebecca. I want you… to come.’  
She whispers, ‘I miss you, too.’  
I say, ‘But?’  
She replies in a low voice, ‘No but just stuck.’  
I react and start to worry, ‘Stuck on what? God, I wish I could see you right now. Wait…’ I hang up and call her cell via video chat. I comment, ‘There that’s better. What are you stuck on? Are you afraid to fly… This far?’  
Rebecca responds quickly, ‘Hell no.’  
I ask concerned, ‘Then what? Is this an insecurity? What more do I have to say?’  
She says quickly, ‘Nothing.’  
I take a deep breath and ask again, ‘Rebecca, will you come visit me?’  
She puts her head down and whispers, ‘Yes.’  
I say almost jumping out of my chair, ‘What?’  
Rebecca says a little louder and firmer, ‘Yes, only if things can be rescheduled.’  
I say excitedly, ‘Thank you, Thank you.’  
She immediately states, ‘Wait, I still have to reschedule things. It’s not a done deal, yet.’  
I state quickly, ‘Please try hard to come.’  
She clears her throat and says, ‘Do you realize what you just said?’  
I ask in a confused voice, ‘What?’  
She repeats my words, ‘Please try hard to come.’ She raises her eyebrows and continues, ‘It usually is not that hard for me.’  
I laugh uncontrollably and gasp out, ‘Boy, do I miss you.’  
Rebecca asks, ‘What time is it there?’  
I answer, ‘Just after eleven.’  
She suggests, ‘Wow, you should go to bed.’  
I mutter, ‘Wish you were in it but ok. Promise me you will call when you know if you are coming.’  
She exclaims sternly, ‘No, I will not. I’m working.’  
I respond, ‘Then, I will call you back in four hours.’  
Quickly Rebecca replies, ‘Harry. No, you need a full night’s sleep.’  
I glare and say, ‘Look who’s talking.’  
She takes a deep breath and mutters, ‘Harry.’  
I comply, ‘Ok. I’ll call you in eight hours.’  
She is looking at her schedule and says, ‘No, I have a meeting then.’  
I ask, ‘Fine, ten hours will you be done then?’  
She states, ‘No but I will take your call. I better go I have that meeting.’  
I smile and mutter, ‘Bye, Rebecca. Have a good day.’  
She replies, ‘Night Harry, sleep tight.’ I blow her a kiss and she bites her finger as I gasp. She ends the call.  
I lean back and take a deep breath. I smile and walk out making sure the door closes behind me. I take the back stairway up to my room. As I get in, I hear Louis snoring. I tiptoe in getting my shorts and walk to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I change into them and pull off my shirt. I brush my teeth and go to sleep on the couch looking at my pictures of her.  
In the morning, Louis sat on the edge of the couch next to me with his tea. I roll out to look at him and he says tapping my ass, ‘Morning, Sweet Cheeks.’  
I respond, ‘Lou.’  
I close my eyes and he says, ‘Harry, it’s 8:20.’  
I move quickly rubbing my head and reply shocked, ‘What?’  
Louis states, ‘We got to get to practice.’ I sit up and look for my phone. I find it by my neck. Louis was already dressed. I go in the bathroom and strip down. I shower quickly and get out drying off. I dress and brush my teeth. I get my sandals on and check phone. It is 8:30.  
I ask Louis, ‘Ready?’ He kisses me and I open the door. He walks out and I follow him. I continue, ‘I guess you feel better?’  
He answers, ‘Much.’  
We arrive and the lads are waiting. Liam says, ‘Late?’  
Louis says, ‘Sorry, I had to wake the party animal this time and that means I had to get up on my own.’ I roll my eyes and grab my mic.  
At 8:55, I tell the boys I need to take a wee. I leave and find an empty hallway corner. I call Rebecca. ‘Hello, Harry. Couldn’t wait three minutes?’  
I interrupt and reply, ‘No, I couldn’t on a break from practice. Did you do it?’  
She states, ‘I think so.’  
I yell and jump in the air, ‘Yes’ and realize where I am at. I smile widely. I say excitedly, ‘Awesome. Ed said he could pick you up at the office at three. The plane leaves at four and you’ll be here by eleven on Friday. The rest we can figure out later. Call me in the morning?’  
She responds, ‘Ok.’  
We hang up and I text Ed to let him know it’s a go. I run back to practice very motivated and as I enter the room the boys are whispering. As I shut the door they stop.  
**Practice Boys: Niall**  
As Harry walks out the door, I whisper, ‘What the hell is going on with him? At first, I thought it was jet leg but clearly it’s not.’  
Zayn says, ‘He hasn’t really talked to me since before the tour.’  
I nod and Liam adds, ‘He’s quite irritable.’  
We all nod and look at Louis. I ask, ‘Louis, what time did he even get in last night? He left us at dinner before nine.’  
Liam says, ‘He was in the bar last night for a bit after that but really got antsy when I came over.’  
We all look at Louis and he says, ‘I don’t know. I messaged him before nine telling him to stay out with you guys.’  
Liam asks, ‘What time did he get in bed?’  
Louis shrugs and whispers, ‘He didn’t. He slept on the couch.’  
Zayn says, ‘What?’  
Louis responds, ‘I thought he went out.’  
Liam adds, ‘He got a phone call last night and walked away very quickly to answer. He came back with a big smile on his face but when I asked him about who called him immediately clammed up and said just a friend that I didn’t know.’  
I say looking at Zayn, ‘He’s been checking his phone and watch a lot.’  
Zayn nods and Louis says, ‘He tries to keep it close at all times. This morning when he woke up he started looking for it, which was by his head.’  
Liam says, ‘I still can’t believe Harry slapped me.’  
Louis and Zayn laugh as I say, ‘What?’  
Zayn says quickly, ‘Monday morning Harry was looking for Louis.’  
I say shocked, ‘How did I not know that?’  
Zayn responds, ‘He called me first. (He looks at me.) Obviously that night we went to different places.’  
Liam continues, ‘He got security and bursted into the room, not that I heard anything. Apparently Harry had security try and wake me.’  
Louis adds, ‘While Harry went to find me. I was on the bathroom floor in the fetal position. He woke me and said I needed to get up but I couldn’t. He picked me up and handed me to security telling him to take me to the bus.’  
I rub my head and respond, ‘I didn’t know anything about this. Harry must have been worried sick.’  
Liam adds, ‘And really pissed. He came to wake me up. He slapped me so hard that it still stings.’  
Zayn says in an exasperated voice, ‘If you did that with Perrie, I probably would have punched you.’  
I say, ‘So, we all agree there is something going on with Harry? (Everybody nods except Louis, which I take as a yes.) Well, let’s try and find out what it is but not tell him.’ He comes back in with a huge smile on his face but it disappears quickly when he sees us.  
**Harry**  
I don’t even want to know what they are talking about as I rub my pocket where my cell phone is and move back into practice mode.  
I pull out my cell as we finish and I have a text from Ed, ‘Congrats, Harry. Nice to hear.’ I smile and close my eyes.  
When I open them I see Zayn is looking at me. He starts to talk and looks away, ‘What are we going to do for lunch?’  
Liam suggests, ‘The hotel restaurant?’  
Louis says ‘How about the shack down the street?’ and Niall and I shake our heads.  
Niall responds, ‘The donor shop across the street.’ They all nod.  
Liam asks, ‘Harry?’  
I reply, ‘I’ll get one but I have a few errands to run. So, I’ll order but eat on the go.’ Louis is looking at me and then looks down. As we leave I rub his shoulder and kiss his cheek. I order my donor and wave to the boys as they hand me my lunch. I bump into Louis giving him a smile, which he reciprocates.  



	2. Lunch On The Go...

**Harry ******  
As I leave the donor shop, I open up my lunch and start eating knowing that I only have an hour or so to get back for recording or practice. As I walk, I look for a clothes shop and a grocery store. I notice security has put a tail on me. This is part of our contract that when we are on tour we need to have some security with us.  
I find the clothes shop and start to look in my section. _What should I wear? ___I found a very nice soft white shirt with some texture and a gray t-shirt that is silk. I notice they have some underwear. I instantly smile when I see a pair of black boxer briefs with white lips all over them. I grab a pair of them and a solid pair of light blue. Then I move into the women’s section starting in the lingerie. Well, I walked through it and go to the dresses. I found a nice dress with a high back but still exposed if she put up her hair. It is red with some sparkles in the top, elegant but sexy.  
The clerk comes over and asks, ‘Can I help you, sir?’  
I reply, ‘No, I think I’m doing pretty well.’  
She suggests, ‘Do you want me to start a dressing room for you?’ I look at the dress and laugh shaking my head no. She continues, ‘You have quite a load can I take them at least and put them behind the counter.’  
I nod and hand them to her, ‘Thanks.’  
She states, ‘You’re welcome.’ She walks away and I go back to the lingerie section. I find a nice pink set but I then see an even better one that is black. It reminds me of her white lacey set. I instantly pick it up. As I walk to check out, I find an Australian bath salt that smell amazing and add it to my collection. The clerk starts to check me out and I check my watch, it was almost 12:30. She packs me up and I head back to the hotel and hurry up to the room.  
Thankfully Louis is not in the room, I open my bag and put in my finds. I zip it up hoping Louis doesn’t snoop. I go to my charger and plug in my phone.  
I search on my phone for our hotel in Melbourne. I call them, ‘Hello, can I please speak to the front desk manager?’  
The attendant says, ‘One moment please.’  
Within a minute the manager comes on, ‘Hello, my name is Alec. How can I help you?’  
I state, ‘Hello I have a reservation for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday evening and I want to make reservation for another room for a friend but with me checking-in and paying for it.’  
He responds, ‘I think we can handle that.’  
I explain, ‘But I am one of the five VIPs staying at the hotel and this will be an additional VIP that will need privacy and security.’  
He states, ‘Now, I understand. What kind of room are you thinking?’  
I say, ‘Well actually I am giving my room to the friend and sharing this new room with a very special friend.’  
He suggests, ‘Romantic friend.’  
I smile and answer, ‘Yes. Something with a hot tub or jetted tub if it is available.’  
He explains, ‘Well all of our suites come with a jetted tub but I think that you would like our special honeymoon suite.’  
I mutter wearily, ‘Um… What does that mean exactly?’  
Alec explains, ‘Just because it says honeymoon doesn’t mean it’s well extra um special like a heart bed or something. This is a suite with a large hot tub within the living room and we add some special touches with your input and approval. For example, we had a couple come and we displayed flowers and lit candles.’  
I respond, ‘Ok, that sounds good but where would it be located compared to the other rooms?’  
He answers, ‘We only have two and they are on the top floor one on each end with a great view. The other rooms will be two floors down from you.’  
I state, ‘Good. I want to have some privacy. We will have it for that night and Saturday but I would not like to check into it at the same time as the other. I would like you to put it under her name but I will come down sometime later Friday when I get a moment by myself to check in.’  
He asks, ‘Which end would you like?’  
I reply, ‘The one farthest away from the elevator.’  
He states, ‘Ok and the name?’  
I answer, ‘Rebecca Maze.’  
Alec asks, ‘Now, do you want this attached to the other bill.’  
I respond quickly, ‘No, I will pay for it. Can I do that when I get there?’  
He says, ‘No problem. Now how would you like the room to be set up?’  
I draw a blank and mutter, ‘Well, it’s hard not knowing what it looks like?’  
He suggests, ‘We offer a presentation if you would like that when you check in. Melody can go through ideas with you.’  
I reply, ‘That sounds good can it be during my lunch break.’  
He continues, ‘If this is a big secret she can meet you at your friend’s room and show you the room and check you in from there.’  
I state, ‘Wow, that sounds great.’  
He explains, ‘I do have to warn you that Melody is a professional but will ask some personal questions to get to know yours and your special friend’s taste to best prepare the room.’  
I mumble, ‘Um. Ok.’  
Alec asks, ‘Is there anything else that you would like?’  
I respond, ‘Four bottles of sweet white wine, good wine, money is no issue when it comes to quality, with plate of grapes seedless. Some extra pillows and soft blankets.’  
He states, ‘Done. We will see you Friday morning. Feel free to just call the desk and ask for myself or Melody and we will come. Travel safe.’  
I reply, ‘Thank you, Alec. You have been very helpful and quick.’  
I hang up and grab my charger out of the wall taking it with me to charge downstairs. I start to walk to the elevator and think of things I would like to have in the room. I think I need to get her more lingerie. The elevator takes me to the basement were our sound room is. I hope we are recording so that I can be alone and not be criticized. I walk in the room and plug in my phone seeing that it is 12:55. This makes me happy that I am back on schedule and got a lot done in fifty minutes time. I sit on the couch near the outlet where my phone is plugged into.  
Zayn is the next to come in and he sits next to me, ‘How was your lunch, Harry?’  
I turn off my phone quickly and flip it upside down. I answer, ‘Good and yours?’  
He answers, ‘Decent. Where did you go?’  
I think about it I remember her clothes and say smirking, ‘Clothes shopping. What time is Perrie coming?’ I ask to change the subject.  
He replies, ‘She said she is hoping to come on Thursday night and stay until Sunday.’ The others come in and smile.  
I stand up and ask, ‘Does anybody know if we are recording or having practice?’  
Louis states as a matter of fact, ‘No but even if we did they would probably change it.’  
I roll my eyes and he laughs. Then, our manager comes in and says it is a recording day. I go into the booth immediately recording for three hours and come out. The others notice that I come out and do the same. I go over and unplug my phone cord wrapping it up. I put it in my pocket why I check my phone.  
Louis mutters, ‘Harry?’  
I respond, ‘Yes, Lou?’  
He asks, ‘Can we go to dinner this evening?’  
I turn and management is there. I look at Louis and the others saying, ‘I will catch up with you later. See you.’  
I text Louis as I walk out asking if he wants to have dinner in the room. I also let him know that I was going shopping and would be back in at about six. He texted back and says, ‘That would be perfect.’  
I ask, ‘Do you want me to pick up something on the way back or to order from room service?’ He quickly text back pizza and I reply done.  
I go back up to the room and drop off my charger. I go down the back steps and exit the building on the side. I walk toward St. Mary’s Cathedral. I pull out my phone to find some good stores to look at. Most of the stores are farther than I expected. I hail a cab and asked them to take me to Politix and get a nice outfit for the Brit Awards, if we go, and some more. As I walk in I see they have a lot of stuff I want to buy. Immediately a man comes over and asks if he can assist me. I say yes. He asks me what I am looking for. I answer skinny pants, some dress jackets, and nice shirts. He shows me to the jeans area. I find them and try them on. They fit just like I like. I ask him to hold them and one in each color in that style. He shows me to the dress jackets. I found one for Louis and about three for me. I see some underwear that I think Louis will really like. I got him about eight pairs so I could get rid of some of his old ones.  
As I am in the shirt section the clerk comes over and states, ‘Can I help you find the right one?’  
I answer, ‘No but you could take these to my pile.’  
He glances at the underwear I picked out for Lou and says, ‘These aren’t your size.’  
I smirk, ‘They aren’t for me.’ He nods and walks away. I found several shirts that are button down. My favorite being a dark red stripped long sleeved shirt with a pocket on the left pec. Almost bought every style they had. As the clerk was ringing it up and filling the bags he asked if I was done shopping for the evening.  
I mutter, ‘No.’  
He suggests, ‘Are you staying at a hotel here because we can send them over to your hotel for you?’  
I reply, ‘That would be great’ and think _since there are about four full bags ___. I give him the hotel information and ask him to leave it at the front desk. I walk out calling the hotel to warn them that I should have four bags of clothes arriving this evening from Politix. They asked if I wanted it taken up and I said no I will stop by before I go up. I walk a couple blocks to Target. I grab a therapy basket with bath and massage goodies, Old Spice deodorant, and Old Spice body wash.  
I go through check out and check my watch, it is 5:45. I still need to order the pizza. I immediately used my phone and found Café Bellavista. I call the hotel and ask them to order dinner from there and pick it up for me. They say they will. I ask for them to order meat lovers pizza with mushrooms and spinach, breadsticks, a bottle of white wine, and two profiteroles. When I got back to the hotel, I went the desk and a man came carrying my bags. He followed me as we went to the service elevator up to my room.  
I got to the door and opened it. I set my Target bags inside the door and came back out with my wallet in hand. I tip him and say, ‘Thank you. I will take them from here. Also, could you ring the room when our dinner is on its way up?’ I get into the room and it was a little after six.  
Louis is watching TV in bed with no shirt on under the covers and immediately I smirk to think if the guy did come in. I say, ‘Hey there.’ I take my bags to my suitcase and put them in there.  
Louis says sassily with a smile, ‘Hey yourself. Where’s the food?’  
I reply, ‘It’s on its way. It turned out to be hard to get good pizza around here. And I didn’t want to eat Pizza Hut, Bo Bear.’  
He mutters, ‘Ok, I’m just hungry but I think you can fill that for the time being.’ I go over to him and he put my hands across my chest.  
I respond, ‘I am not some piece of meat, Lou.’  
He replies, ‘I know. (He gets up on his knees and the covers fall away showing that he is only in his underwear.) You’re my piece of tasty meat.’ He pulls my shirt off and kisses me hard on the lips. He immediately goes for my belt.  
Louis pulls it slowly off as I start to laugh and he asks, ‘What Harry?’ I stop immediately because I was think about the difference between Rebecca and Louis.  
I say pulling him into me ‘Nothing’ and plunging my hand into his underwear. I feel him smile as we continue to kiss. He unbuckles and unbuttons my pants. I pull them down and off with my shoes throwing them off to the side. Louis pulls my arms to get me on the bed. He lays me on my back and starts to go for my penis. I flip him on his back and give him a blow job instead. When I’m done he tries to blow me but the phone rings and I pull back. I answer and they say that the food will be up in a minute.  
I go to the bathroom to get a robe. As soon as, I wrap it around myself there is a knock on the door. I go to the door and get it. I pay and say thank you. It is two large bags and pizza. I shut the door and walk awkwardly back to the bedroom.  
Louis sees me getting up out of bed and grabs the pizza, ‘Hazza, how much did you order?’  
I answer, ‘Not too much.’ I set the bags down on the floor and start emptying them onto the dresser.  
I pull out the plates and hand them to Louis. He asks, ‘Hey, anything from Ed yet?’  
I respond, ‘Yeah, his flight gets in at eleven Friday night. He wants to come to the show on Saturday, too.’  
He mutters, ‘Great.’ He immediately opens the pizza and puts a slice on each plate. ‘Excuse me, Harry. Not to complain but what did you order?’  
I answer, ‘It’s meat lovers with spinach and mushrooms.’  
He mumbles, ‘Trying to get me to eat my vegetables, again.’  
I laugh, ‘No, just a bit more energy like Popeye.’  
He smacks me on the ass and says, ‘You’re the captain not me.’  
I say as I pull the wine out of the bag, ‘Shut up, Popeye. Can you get your bottle opener?’  
Louis says excitedly, ‘Oh. We are drinking, too. Wonderful. How about glasses?’  
I reply, ‘Yes, please.’ I pull out the breadsticks and place some on both of our plates. I hand Louis the bottle to open and grab the rest of the pizza put it on the dresser next to the breadsticks and dessert. I grab the glasses Louis set on the dresser and I hold them out for Louis to pour into. He sets the bottle on the dresser and sits on the bed cross legged holding out his hands for the drinks. I pass them to him and go back to get the plates. I place our plates on the bed. I sit next to him kissing him on the lips and taking my drink away from him. We clink and I say cheers.  
He says, ‘To an awesome dinner.’ We eat and watch a movie together, him in his underwear and me in a robe. We finish and I get up taking our plates. He asks, ‘What’s in that other container?’  
I respond, ‘Do you want that or some more of something else first?’  
He tilts his head and states, ‘You didn’t answer my question, Harry?’  
I mutter, ‘Well, I am not going to tell you until you’re done with pizza and breadsticks.’  
He states, ‘Ok, two more pieces of pizza.’ I grab his pizza and hand it to him. I take one piece of pizza and a breadstick. I leave my plate on the bed and grab the wine. I fill Louis glass and then mine. I slide back on the bed and smile at Louis. He turns and says, ‘I guess the grease and meat covers up the garbage underneath.’ We both laugh. He finishes his pizza by the next commercial. Louis phone rings and it’s Niall. He says, ‘Hey, Niall.’  
I hear Niall say loudly, ‘We are at the bar downstairs. Are you guys going to join us?’  
Louis explains, ‘We haven’t quite finished yet but I will talk to Harry and text you back.’ I eat my last of my breadstick and chug my wine. Louis looks at me, ‘Can we please go out tonight after well you know… that container and us?’  
I state, ‘I’m pretty wiped, Louis.’  
He begs, ‘Please, it is only seven just a couple of hours with the boys.’ Then, I realize that I have to stay awake until at least ten to call Rebecca.  
I comply saying, ‘Only a couple of hours because we perform tomorrow.’ I get up with mine and Louis plate, as well as, my empty glass leaving them on the dresser. He texted Niall. Again, I fill our drinks and cork the wine putting it in the frig. I grab the leftover pizza and put it in with the breadsticks because the container is smaller. I grab the last container and my wine sitting so I am facing Louis now.  
He is very interested in this and turns off the TV. He moves so that we are sitting exactly the same way but looking at each other I cheers Lou, again. I chug it and set it on the Louis’s side table. He looks at me weird. I open the container so he can’t see it and put my hand in. I lick my lips and say, ‘Close your eyes and open your mouth.’ I pull one of the profiteroles out and put it deep in his mouth. He moans as I state, ‘Now, take a bite.’ He gasps and chews it.  
After chewing, he asks still with food in his mouth, ‘Am I allowed to open my eyes now?’  
I smile and say, ‘Yes.’  
He responds, ‘God Harry that was really um… erotic.’ I smirk and put the last pieces in his mouth and shove it in with my pointer finger. He closes his lips quickly around my finger and licks it. I bit my lip and pull it out so he can enjoy the rest of it. He says after he swallows, ‘I hope there is another one?’  
He pulls the container out of my hand and feeds me. When I finish the dessert Louis leans in and kisses me. He pulls off my robe rubbing my back. I pull his underwear down in the back and start using my finger in his ass. He moans mid-kiss and I turn him quickly around. I start fucking him in the ass hard and he cums quickly as he reaches back to my ass and pulls me in. I cum and lay on his back. We disconnect and go to our suitcases to get dressed.  
I go brush my hair and teeth. After rinsing, I put on my shoes sitting on the bed and Louis grabs my hand pulling me toward the door. When we get to the door he kisses me and we drop hands. In the elevator, I stand in the corner leaning into it. Louis is leaning back close to me but leaving just enough space so we are not touching. The elevator dings and I let him go first. We entered the bar and they cheer us over to their area.  
Zayn says, ‘I guess we just need Louis to ask Harry for a drink and then he’ll come.’ Niall, Liam, and Zayn all laugh.  
I roll my eyes and see that Louis has a big grin on his face. I mutter, ‘Ok, you made it safely to them. Night.’  
The boys respond, ‘What?’  
Louis pulls my arm back and replies, ‘He’s just joking.’ Niall hands me a cider and Liam hands Louis his beer. I sit down at the bar while the boys banter back and forth and I act like I am watching the bar area. Niall says to the bartender, ‘Five shots of Jameson, please.’  
I yell at Niall, ‘Don’t start them on the hard liquor, Niall. And you’re drinking mine.’  
He says like a little school boy, ‘Harry, you love Jameson. It’s only one shot.’  
Louis comments, ‘On top of the half a bottle of wine we already had.’  
I reply, ‘Louis underestimates there are maybe two glasses left in the bottle.’  
Zayn asks, ‘Who got the wine?’  
Louis says quickly, ‘Harry was very romantic tonight. Pizza, breadsticks, wine, and profiteroles.’ He raises his eyebrows and licking his lips.  
Liam exclaims while Louis licks his lips, again, ‘Wow, I bet that was tasty.’  
Louis looks at me and states, ‘The best meal I have had in a very long time.’ I turn chugging my drink as the bartender comes back with the shots.  
Zayn says, ‘I guess it was.’ I ask for another cider and the lads take their shot. Liam finishes first and grabs the last one shooting it. I sit waiting for it to come and check my watch it was 7:45.  
Zayn asks Louis and Liam, ‘Are your chicks coming for the weekend?’  
Liam responds, ‘They are both coming Thursday night together.’ I take a long drink of my cider. Liam suggests, ‘We should have lunch on Saturday together, all of us.’ He looks at Niall and me.  
Louis adds, ‘Well, we need at least one more spot.’ I turn and look at Louis.  
They say in unison, ‘Who?’  
Louis answers with a grin ‘Ed. He is coming for the weekend and to the show on Saturday night.’  
They say, ‘Cool.’ I check my watch again and it is eight.  
Louis comes to the bar stool next to me and leans in whispering, ‘Stop checking your watch. It’s rude.’ I glare at Louis and get up leaving my drink. He asks, ‘Where are you going you? You just ordered a drink.’  
I grab my penis and say, ‘Where do you think?’ I walk to the bathroom and pull out my phone in the stall. I check my email and look at my pictures. After about five minutes I leave the stall, wash up, and go back to the bar.  
As I walk back, I decide to text Rebecca and ask her to text when she is up. I go back and slowly drink my cider in silence while the lads continue to talk and occasionally try to get me in on the conversation. I finish my cider and about to order another drink when my phone buzzes. I check it and smile widely. I quickly pull out my wallet and leave money.  
I mutter quickly, ‘Sorry got to go. Don’t drink too much.’ I tap Zayn and Louis shoulders as I walk away quickly. They did not say a word.  
I get up to the room and I immediately video call her. She is lying in bed with her eyes barely open.  
I instantly say irritated, ‘I told you not to text unless.’  
She replies, ‘I am. My alarm just went off when I texted you.’ She sits up and turns on the light. I go to the bathroom and lay on the cold floor. She lays back down on the bed.  
I ask her, ‘So, what’s the plan?’  
She responds, ‘Thursday afternoon Ed is picking me up and we go to the airport. You pick us up at eleven in Australia. Ahh… That’s all I know.’  
I ask, ‘What do you want to do when you get here?’ Rebecca smiles biting her lip. I lick my lips and say, ‘I am up… for that. What else?’  
She answers, ‘Swimming, beach, shop, authentic food, and ahh…’ She bites her lip, again.  
I respond, ‘Don’t worry that’s on the menu.’ We both laugh and smile at each other. I say with a big grin on my face, ‘I am so excited that you are coming and lucky that you were able to make it work.’  
She whispers, ‘Me, too.’  
I blurt out, ‘I miss you and want to see you really bad.’ She blushes and rolls on to her back. While rolling the phone moved down, I notice she is wearing a black slip and I lick my lips.  
She states, ‘Well. As much as, I want to continue staring and referencing I need to get ready. I wish you were here to get ready with me.’  
I blow her a kiss saying, ‘This kiss is for every part of your body. Talk at you later, Sexy.’  
She responds glaring, ‘You need a different nickname for me, Tight Pants.’  
I smirk saying, ‘I don’t like that one either.’  
Rebecca states, ‘Ok, let’s think on it.’  
I respond, ‘Deal and have a wonderful day.’  
She replies, ‘Sleep tight.’  
I go out to the bedroom stripping the top blanket onto the floor that Louis’ cum is on. I grab a piece of pizza and eat it while I undress. I finish the piece and turn on the TV. I walk to the bathroom in my underwear and brush my teeth. I think about Rebecca getting ready and thinking about her brushing her teeth with me. I grab my phone and plug it in. I turn the TV down and turn toward my phone. I decide to take a picture of me laying here and licking my lips.  
I send it to her with the caption, ‘Thinking of you.’  
Rebecca text back, ‘Dirty boy.’ She sends me a picture of her in sucking on her finger. Her caption is ‘How dare you (without me)?’  
I send her the picture of us in the bathroom and me in my green underwear. I text, ‘Who says you’re not?’  
Rebecca responds, ‘Good then at least we are both having fun. Now, go to bed dirty boy.’  
I text, ‘I will now and dream of you.’ I quickly text, ‘Bye’ and put the phone on the side table. I roll toward the phone and fall asleep.


	3. Wednesday in Perth

**Harry ******  
I am being shaken awake by Louis, again. Liam is there and saying my name.  
I say rubbing my eyes and rolling over, ‘What?’  
Liam says, ‘Harry, time to wake up.’  
I state, ‘I’m up. What are you doing here?’  
Liam continues, ‘You are still in bed and have less than ten minutes to get ready go. Louis you, too.’  
I mention, ‘Louis, don’t forget to change your underwear.’  
He mutters, ‘Yes, dear.’ I quickly grab my clothes out of the closet and pull out the Old Spice deodorant putting it in my toiletry bag after I apply some. I pull on a t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. I brush my hair into a ponytail. I grab my phone and slip on my sandals.  
As Louis, Liam, and I get in the elevator I lean in the corner checking my email and send Rebecca a quick text, ‘Are you going out tonight, have a party, or something else?’  
I click my phone and put it in my pocket. As we get to the outside door, my phone buzzes and I pull it out.  
Rebecca replies, ‘I will be packing this evening. So, that Wednesday can be a late night to finish things before Thursday.’ I text her that I will call her tomorrow morning, again. She texts that she is free to text for the next eight hours especially pictures. She sends me one back and it is of her neck where I gave her the hickie. It is not as bad but gives me a great memory of how I made it. I quickly realize that I am standing still in the hall being stared at. I click my phone off and put it away. I break through the boy band barrier and hop into the backseat of the van.  
I stretch out my legs in the back seat and close my eyes leaning my head into the window. We drive to the stadium. I quickly scrabble out of the van checking my pocket for my cell and into the building. We immediately go to the stage and everything has been prepped for us to practice. We practice once all the way through without singing. Then, we have sound check and do all of the songs. While a few technical details were being taken care of, I take a picture of myself at the stadium. I send it to her and say sorry I couldn’t text back right away do to four sets of staring eyes. I let her know that I really enjoy the hickie shot. Louis walks over with a water and hands it to me.  
I put my cell away and say, ‘Thank you. How late were you out last night?’  
He replies, ‘One or two. You were so out when I got in.’  
I state, ‘I told you I was tired.’  
He says raising his eyebrows, ‘We were quite active yesterday.’  
I laugh, ‘You active?’  
Zayn comes over and mutters, ‘You missed quite a night. Liam and Louis were dirty dancing.’  
I ask, ‘With each other or others?’ I glance at Louis, who is covering his face.  
Zayn answers, ‘Each other.’  
Louis smirks, ‘Zayn did karaoke to _Bang Bang ___. That was hilarious.’  
Niall walks over and I ask, ‘What did you do last night?’  
He states confidently, ‘I took two fine ladies back to my room.’  
I smile and say with sass, ‘Are you sure that they weren’t a two when you woke up?’  
We laugh and Zayn replies, ‘Or one wasn’t transgendered.’  
I pat him on the back, ‘Very appropriate language.’  
The techs fix the issue and we continue. I feel my phone vibrate again making me crack in my solo. I stop put my head down, ‘Can we back that up a bit, please?’ I jump to get ready and grab my phone turning it off from buzzing again. Then, when the song is over I get a water and squat to hide me checking my phone.  
Rebecca texted, ‘Going into a meeting now. Please don’t send another until the evening of you. I am not complaining but I looked at the photo and lost all train of thought.’  
I quickly take a picture of me frowning and send it, ‘Sorry, I just cracked during practice when my phone vibrated. Talk with you later. Xoxo.’ I put it back in my pocket and stand up chugging the rest of it.  
Finally at noon, I go immediately back to the hotel room and take a long hot shower. Louis comes in after me and sees that I have put a different body wash into the shower.  
He comments, ‘That’s what I smelled earlier.’  
I respond, ‘I didn’t shower this morning.’  
He continues, ‘But that’s the scent that I smelled. You miss her don’t you?’ I put my head down sucking in the hot water. He puts my head into his shoulder and hugs me.  
He asks, ‘Is Ed bringing her?’  
I look up with my mouth open, ‘How did…’  
Louis explains, ‘You got very excited since I showed you the email. Plus errands, the body wash, and your mood has changed.’  
I ask, ‘Does this bother you?’  
He quickly states, ‘Not at all. Yes, you are different and I wish you would talk to me more about it. I’m really glad she is coming. Are you going to introduce her to the others?’ I look down. He suggests, ‘Spend some time with her and bring her to lunch.’ I nod.  
We kiss and he plunges his penis into my ass. After several thrusts he cums. We wash up and get dressed again. When we’re done we grab the leftovers and go downstairs to record. By four we are on are way back to the stadium. We do our sound check and move backstage. I text Rebecca, ‘I miss you and have a good day.’  
She responds immediately, ‘You said you were going to call.’  
I quickly reply, ‘I will after the show.’  
She text back, ‘Have a good show, Hairy.’ I smile widely and put my phone away. We have a break and I ponder a song. Liam orders food and we eat it at 5:30. Then, they prepped us for the show. Again, I don’t remember much of what happened except that when I sang part where I cracked earlier I put my head down and smirked while I finished my part. Of course, the boys went out again and I went back to the hotel organizing all of my goodies since Louis was out of the room. I asked for the front desk if they could come up with a black dress clothes bag. Within the hour they are knocking at the door. I put everything within it that I was going to wear and pulled out the clothes I was going to wear on the way to Adelaide. I wrap Rebecca’s and Louis’s valentine presents. I finish packing and drank the rest of the wine in the frig.  
I call Rebecca and she answers, ‘Hey, you.’  
I smile, ‘Hey, how did you sleep?’  
She answers, ‘Like a log. What did you do today?’  
I state, ‘The usual sound check, prep, write, and show. I really enjoyed your hickie picture and I almost tripped when I saw it.’  
She replied, ‘I hoped it would have some effect on you. Your pictures were very nice as well my favorite was your green underwear. It is now my wallpaper on my phone.’  
I respond, ‘Really? I have one of you that I took when you were sleeping on Thursday morning. That is usually the one I look at when I am having fun or trying to. I don’t want anyone to get a hold of that picture.’  
She mumbles, ‘Why thanks Harry? Well, as much as, I would like to talk or not talk with you. I have a meeting starting soon.’  
I smirk and say, ‘Ahh… Sometime we are going to have to try phone sex because I really miss you. (She bursts out laughing.) Have a great day and do something fun.’  
Rebecca answers, ‘I just did.’  
I shake my head and state, ‘More than that.’  
She mutters, ‘Then you, too.’  
I reply, ‘Once we get off I will be looking at that picture. Miss you and will see you in two more days. Boy, that sounds so good but so long to wait at the same time.’  
She responds, ‘I feel the same way. See you soon.’ We hang up and I plug in my phone looking at my pictures until I fall asleep.  
Liam and Louis come in the door and yell, ‘Harry, it’s time to wake up.’ I cover my head with the sheet as they jump on the bed.  
Louis says, ‘We’re serious. It is 7:55.’  
Liam states, ‘And the cars are leaving, soon.’  
I ask, ‘Are you guys just getting in?’  
They say ‘Yep’ and pull off my sheet. Louis and Liam both fall on top of me.  
I groan and reply, ‘Louis, you still need to pack.’ I squeeze out from under their weight and grab my phone with the charger. I put the charger in my overnight bag and take my phone to the bathroom along with my clothes for the day. I put my phone next to my clothes on a shelf near the sink.  
I pull off my underwear and shower quickly using the Old Spice body wash. I close my eyes and finish scrubbing my body wishing it was Rebecca rubbing me. I turn the water off and squeeze the water out of my hair. I dry myself off and put the towel in my hair. I slide my underwear on. I go and brush my teeth putting on my Old Spice deodorant smiling as I glide it on. I pull on my shorts and come back to the sink to finish rinsing and spitting.  
I go back to the shelf and pull on my white shirt. I grab my phone checking my mail and messages, nothing of importance. I take deep breath and grab the rest of my toiletries. I open the door and yell, ‘Lou, I am done get your stuff from the bathroom.’  
I pull my luggage out of the closet and Liam is sitting on the bed watching Louis slowly pack. Liam says, ‘Damn, you did go shopping yesterday or the other day… whatever.’  
I reply glaring at him, ‘Don’t you have to pack?’  
He smiles slyly, ‘We already took it downstairs before we came in here.’  
I ask exasperated, ‘Then, why aren’t you helping him?’  
Liam answers, ‘Because my job is the bathroom and closet.’  
I mutter, ‘Good luck with that. See you downstairs.’ As I get out of the elevator the attendants come quickly to take some of my luggage.  
I stop one of them and ask, ‘Can you go back up and help them carry the rest, please?’  
The cars are parked in the back and the other attendant leads the way. Zayn and Niall are goofing off outside near the cars. The attendants put all my luggage in one of the trunks and I put my carryon bags into the vehicle.  
Zayn and Niall both bull rush me. I mutter, ‘Hey.’ I poke Zayn’s belly and he starts to laugh uncontrollably. I take Niall off his feet and I spin him really fast. As I start to lose my balance, we fall to the ground on Niall.  
Zayn yells ‘Piggy pile’ and he dives on my back. Liam and Louis come out the door and Liam, of course, isn’t holding anything. He runs full blast and jumps on us but he slips off and lands on his back with a grunt.  
Zayn, Niall, and I laugh uncontrollably at Liam’s move. I say, ‘I think he’s a bit drunk still and overestimated the landing.’ We are now all belly laughing including Louis and Liam. Louis comes over to the pile and slaps Zayn’s butt hard and he roll off onto Liam.  
Niall mumbles, ‘I think some else is drunk, too.’  
Zayn comments, ‘An angry one’ and he stands up rubbing his butt. Zayn helps Liam up and Liam has his hand on his back. Niall and I are still laughing and I am on top of him. Louis grabs the top of my shorts and pulls. Immediately, I get up in the same direction.  
I reach for his wrist and say, ‘Let go. I don’t need to lose my shorts, at the moment.’ and look at the crowd that is forming. He immediately releases and crosses his arms.  
I turn and help Niall up. I put my arm around him and we slide into our car. Louis slowly packs his luggage into the back of the other vehicle that he is sharing with Liam. I check my phone to make sure it is still in my pocket. _Deep breath it’s there ___, I think as I see Zayn get in the first car.  
I lean toward the window and pull out my cell. I take a picture of Perth and send it to her with the caption, ‘Just one view of Australia that is waiting for you.’  
Rebecca text back saying, ‘I prefer a different view.’ I put my hair in a ponytail and take a profile picture. I send it to her.  
I text the caption with a big grin on my face, ‘Is this the view your talking about?’  
She replies, ‘Only a piece.’  
I smile showing my teeth and text back, ‘Not going to send that kind of picture, you are definitely going to have wait for that. Sleep tight, baby.’  
Rebecca sends me another picture of her bed, of course made to perfection, and turned out for her to get in. The caption comes after ‘The bed is cold and I have to do that myself. And I am not a baby.’ I burst out laughing and then I realize Niall is there.  
I click my phone and look out the window to try to hold in my joy but can’t hold in the smile. As soon as, I see that he lost interest I click my phone on. I text her back, ‘God, I literally laughed out loud and Niall is staring at me. I am still blushing. I wish I could help you warm it up but the distance makes it difficult. Text you later, Dear.’  
Niall leans over toward me and asks in a whisper, ‘What is so funny, that you are still smiling and dark red?’  
I look at him and answer, ‘It’s just an inside joke between me and a friend.’  
He says with a little sadness, ‘Oh.’ We get to the airport within twenty minutes. We drive through a back entrance and they search the cars as we wait. We are cleared and they take us to the plane. We are on the plane by nine and in the air in no time. We are given muffins and tea while we wait to ascend.  
I sit in a window seat and Niall sits across from me. Niall asks, ‘Do you want to play a game?’  
I ask, ‘What kind?’  
Niall suggests, ‘Cards.’  
I reply, ‘Sure, I am not really in the mood for world domination over there.’ I point to where Zayn and Liam are setting up the portable game system. Louis just fell asleep on the other side of the plane from me. Niall smiles seeing me glance at Louis. I put my feet up into the empty spot next to him. He pulls out the cards and deals. We play for a half an hour and then I start to drift off.  
We both decide that it’s time for a nap. I pull two pillows out from the overhead storage and hand one to Niall. I throw mine in the seat and ask, ‘Do you want a blanket?’  
He asks, ‘Is it the itchy kind?’ and I shake my head yes. He mutters, ‘No, thanks.’ and then I pull out my blanket and put it in to my spot.  
I grab the one I pack for Louis just in case he forgets his. I hand it to Niall and say, ‘Here.’  
He mumbles, ‘What is this?’  
I answer, ‘It’s my extra one for numb nuts over there.’  
He responds, ‘Wow, he’s very lucky to have such a great guy. You are a great partner. I wish I could find someone like you.’  
I roll my eyes and say, ‘Shut up, it’s just a blanket.’  
Niall asks, ‘Is Louis ok?’  
I say looking at both of them and feeling confused, ‘Why would you ask that?’  
He explains, ‘He’s… Well, he’s been drinking every night since he’s been here.’  
I state, ‘You know how hard it is for us. Hiding is not easy and it hurts to not be who we are. He is masking it… with a lot of alcohol.’  
Niall asks, ‘How are you hiding it this time?’  
I ask, ‘What do you mean this time?’ I slide into the seat and unfold the blanket.  
He says, ‘Before you used to hide it by just having as much… as you could like you were sticking it to them.’  
I comment, ‘Actually, I was sticking it to Louis.’  
I smile and he laughs, ‘Come on, I know something is up with you. You’re my best friend.’  
I reply, ‘One of four.’  
He explains, ‘No. Seriously you are the only one that I can really relate to age, family, partners, friends, and you are such a good listener.’ I put my head down and think about how I did that for Rebecca. I lay down and he does, too.  
I respond, ‘Um… I guess you could say I am on a solo rollercoaster at the moment and need to do it by myself and see where it takes me.’  
He asks, ‘What about Louis?’  
I answer, ‘He’s dug his nails in and won’t let go but doesn’t quite understand it.’  
He mutters, ‘So, he knows…’  
I reply, ‘No, I don’t think I even know? This is getting a little too deep, Niall. I am tired.’ I look out the window and see the things passing. I roll grabbing my phone and find the picture of her. I hold it next to my heart and cover my head.  
I sleep until I hear Niall and Louis laughing. I pull the blanket off my head and see Louis across the aisle. He sees that I am awake and stares at me. He looks down at his card and up quickly winking at me. I lay there watching him play cards with Niall. Niall gets a phone call moving to the back area and talks quietly not to interrupt Liam, Zayn, and me.  
Louis puts his cards down coming over and sits on the floor in front of my seat, where the table was. He whispers, ‘Hey, sleepy head.’ He leans in and kisses me.  
I ask, ‘How did you sleep, Bo Bear?’  
He answers, ‘Like a rock until we had a bit of turbulence and I fell off the seat.’  
I smile and say, ‘Poor baby.’  
He adds, ‘Hey it really hurt.’  
I mutter, ‘I bet. Mr. Skinny.’ I lean out to kiss him and my cell falls into his lap. I kiss him again and let my hand fall to the floor and grab the front of his pants and find it between his legs. I pull it out and rub him all the way out. He raises his eyebrows and I smirk. Louis stands leaning on me and rolling the rest of the way out on top of me.  
He goes to the bathroom and I pull the blanket away. I quickly put my phone in my overnight bag and walk quickly in after him. As I open the door, he is standing on the toilet and pushes me against the door shutting and locking it. Louis holds me against the wall and kisses me hard. He moves his hands down to my waist and quickly yanks off my shirt and I come at him wrapping my arms around him kissing him with my tongue. He is not ready for this and stops moving but grips tighter around my waist. I move my hands down his back feel around his belt to the front. I unbuckle and pull it off quickly I drop it on the floor. I go back to his waist pulling his pants down because they are that loose. He gasps and I dip my hands in the back of his underwear gently squeezing his butt cheeks. I move my hands down pulling them off. I move them back up and pick him up, which makes him moan, setting him on the sink. I pec at his lips and move down while he puts his hands against the wall closing his eyes. I suck his penis gently and play with his balls. He wiggles and I stop my hands as I move them to his legs to stop him from moving. I feel him grow in my mouth the minute my hands touch his legs. I move my hands up his legs and continue to suck. Then, I suck really hard gripping on with my teeth. Louis explodes into my mouth and he does a mixture of a moan and an ahh sound. I pull out sitting back and swallow. I clean up my mouth with my fingers and lick them clean.  
I start to get my shirt and he says, ‘We are not done, yet.’ I drop my shirt and he pushes me into the wall. He pulls my shorts and underwear off with his fingers scratching me. I lean back into him but he pushes me back face first into the wall and shoves his dick into my butt. I raise my arm and bite into my bicep hard. He continues to ram me and when he cums again as I cum. He leaves it in for bit as kisses my back. I clean myself up and we wash our hands. I open the door and I sit back in my spot.  
Niall is sitting on the table watching us and responds, ‘That was pretty noisy. I am surprised you didn’t wake the others.’  
Louis laughs, ‘They can’t her anything through those headphones. We could do it right here and they wouldn’t hear it.’ I cover my face smiling at the obscene comment.  
Niall says quickly, ‘Harry, do you needs some water? You look pretty red but not as red as before.’  
I instantly stop and my face flushes. I fold my blanket and put it away. I grab the pillow and throw it up. Niall hands me the blanket I loaned him and I put it away, too. As I do that I grab my phone and check it, nothing.  
The pilot says over the loud speaker we are going to be arriving in Adelaide in twenty-five minutes. We will be descending in five minutes. I get up walking toward Liam and Zayn. I pull Zayn’s headphones off and tap him saying his name louder and louder each time. He rubs his eyes, ‘What?’  
I answer, ‘Time to get ready to buckle up and if you need to wee I would go now before I get the drunkard up.’ He slides out and goes immediately.  
I quickly grab the headphones off Liam’s head and he wakes up in pain. He states, ‘Ouch, those are my ears.’  
I respond, ‘Yep, Stinky, they are. We are going to be landing soon so get your business done before you can’t.’ I go back to my seat and stow my stuff away. I buckle up waiting for us to land. I close my eyes thinking about us being in Melbourne tomorrow and will see her.  
We land at 11:45 in Adelaide. The attendants fill a van with our luggage and take it to the stadium to hold until we leave on the plane tonight to get to Melbourne. We are taken to get food and go directly to the stadium. We quickly do the normal routine and we are taken to a small Italian restaurant near the stadium for dinner. We are given an hour and half to eat. We are back at the stadium by seven. We do a quick sound check and they prep us so we can start at eight. The show was amazing and I enjoyed it for the first time in a while. When we are coming down the stage at the end we are rushed into cars to go back to the airport. I quickly text Rebecca telling her about the rush of the evening and why we will not be able to talk until I see her tomorrow. I take a quick pic of me frowning with Niall looking out the window. She sends back a picture of her frowning and messages, ‘Until then.’


	4. Friday Morning Melbourne

**Harry ******  
We get to the airport by 10:15 and in Melbourne by midnight. We do not get the hotel until one in the morning. Zayn, Liam, and Louis get their spare key from the person checking us in who tells them that they can bring the luggage up when they call later.  
Zayn says, ‘See you later boys’ and runs to the elevator with his carryon luggage. Liam is just as eager but waves and races Zayn. Louis looks at me walking backwards and slowly turns away.  
Niall runs up to Louis, as I check into Ed’s room. I see him give Louis a big hug and they are both smiling. Zayn and Liam did not wait for him. So, he gets on the elevator alone. I ask the person checking us in when Alec or Melody will be in.  
He instantly understands and whispers, ‘They said they would be here by 6:30.’  
I lean in and ask before Niall comes back over, ‘Can you have housekeeping come tomorrow evening to this room to…’  
He nods understanding that I will be sleeping in it, soon. Niall comes closer to the desk as I ask, ‘Can I also get a list of the rooms (I raise my eyebrows.) that we have?’  
The attendant answers, ‘No problem.’  
Niall says, ‘Can I have one, too?’ I stare at him and shake my head no.  
He nods and says, ‘No problem. The top three rooms are the couples’ rooms and yours are on the bottom. He grabs a brochure and a map. He writes on the brochure and puts it with my keys on top. He grabs Niall’s and gives him the keys then he flips the brochure where he wrote on mine and circled it writing his name. He smirks and says, ‘If you need anything please feel free to call us at one of these numbers. I glance at my brochure as I pick up my bag and notice it is a room number.  
I smile nodding, ‘Thank you very much.’ Niall and I ride the elevator up in silences because we are both exhausted. We get out and check our numbers. We are on a different floor that the others but directly below them but separated by two rooms. I go in and I try to sleep.  
Finally, I lay on my belly in my underwear and grab my cell phone. I call Rebecca and she answers, ‘Hey, I thought you weren’t going to be able to call.’  
I say, ‘I was trying to sleep but couldn’t.’  
She ask concerned, ‘Oh. Didn’t you have a long day and where’s Louis?’  
I close my eyes and say, ‘With Eleanor.’  
She responds, ‘Oh, I’m sorry.’  
I mutter, ‘No. It is now a fact, not a… I don’t know.’  
She interprets, ‘You are saying you accept it but don’t like it but act like it.’  
I answer, ‘I guess.’  
She says quickly, ‘Hang up.’  
I asked shocked, ‘What?’  
She replies, ‘Just do it.’ I hang up and put my head in the pillow.  
The phone rings her song but does the video chat beep, too. I accept the video call and she is moving but I instantly feel better. I state, ‘Good idea. Where are you headed?’  
She mutters, ‘Bathroom. Now, get up.’  
I respond, ‘Excuse me? I am trying to fall asleep.’  
She yells, ‘Get up (I do.) and move to an open area.’ She leans in and I hear a click as music starts.  
She explains, ‘Ok. This is my get out of funk song. You watch and then I will replay it for you.’ It is Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend. I see her place her phone on a stand and she is rocking out so hard that it is gorgeous. I get so turned on that I start touching myself. The song ends and I freeze. She is bent over flinging her hair back and I see into her shirt.   
I cum immediately and start coughing, ‘Please move the position or your body. I can see the London Eye.’  
She moves and asks, ‘Harry, you ready?’  
I immediately say, ‘No no no… I am good, really good now.’ I can’t help but blush and rub my head.  
She asks confused, ‘Excuse me?’  
I bite my lip and say emphasizing enjoyed, ‘You did that exceptionally well and I enjoyed it.’  
Rebecca comments, ‘Seriously, Harry?’  
I reply, ‘Yes and I am in my underwear.’  
She licks her lips and says, ‘Now, you have to send me a picture.’  
I ask shocked, ‘Of what?’  
She explains, ‘Of you right now because it’s my turn. Not fair not to reciprocate. That’s what you said the other night, right?’  
I succeed, ‘Fine but not until after we talk a little more.’  
She says eagerly, ‘About what? I have to go to meeting in five minutes and you have to go to bed.’  
I reply, ‘Ok. Have a great day and enjoy the picture.’  
Rebecca impatiently states, ‘I will. Now, hurry up so I can make it to my meeting on time.’  
She blows me a kiss and I say, ‘Bye.’ I immediately put on the timer and position myself so she can see my underwear up to my face.  
I send it and she replies, ‘Yummy.’ I take my phone back to the bedroom and I plug it in. I stand it up so that I can look at her while I fall asleep.  
I wake up at 6:30 anxious for the day to go by quickly so that I can have lots of great fun with Rebecca. I call down to the desk and I ask to speak with Alec. Alec answers, ‘Good morning, this is Alec.’  
I say, ‘Hello Alec. This is Harry Styles.’  
He replies, ‘Oh yes, Mr. Styles. How can I help you?’  
I ask, ‘Do you think Melody has an opening in about a half an hour to help me?’  
He says immediately, ‘I’ll have the bell boy take up your luggage for you and she will come with him.’  
I state, ‘Sounds great.’ I hang up and start to get ready. I throw my dirty clothes into a laundry bag and stuff them into my bag pulling out underwear, shorts, and t-shirt. I still have my sandals out so that will work. I grab my toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, and brush out of toiletry bag. I quickly jump into the shower and wash myself. I dry myself wrapping my hair in the towel and throwing my clothes on. I pull out my stuff from the shower and put it on the bathmat on the floor. I quickly put deodorant on and brush my teeth. I get all my stuff from the bathroom and pack it back into my bag. I grab my charger and phone. I check it and Rebecca messaged me to let me know that she was getting on the plane with Ed an hour or so ago. There was a soft knock at the door and I put my phone back into my pocket with the charger. I walk quickly to the door and open it.  
The attendant and a lady greet me and I let him into the room. I greet her, ‘Hello, you must be Melody?’  
She says as the attendant loads the cart quietly, ‘Yes, nice to meet you.’ We walk to the service elevator and take it to the top floor. She led the way and opens the room. The attendant empties my stuff into the large closet while Melody walks to the living room and sits down. I follow and sit across from her. She asks, ‘Why did you sit all the way over there?’  
I reply, ‘I like space.’  
She continues, ‘Is it a little too intimate to sit that close to someone?’  
I state, ‘No, I would just prefer to sit here.’ She write something down.  
She says, ‘Do you sit that far away from the person that is coming?’  
I blush and mutter, ‘Hell no. Never.’  
Melody asks, ‘What is this person like?’  
I describe her, ‘She is a party planner and works a great deal. She plans everything to a t. She likes to play tennis and swim. I really don’t understand how any of this helps?’  
She explains, ‘Well, first of all Mr. Styles, you want this to be perfect, right?’  
I state, ‘I hope so but it just has to be good enough.’  
Melody asks, ‘Why would you think it has to be good enough?’  
I respond, ‘She means a lot and does not take vacation very often. I want her to have fun.’  
She continues, ‘What was the last thing you did together?’  
I swallow and say, ‘Talk on the phone.’  
She clarifies, ‘I mean in person.’  
I state, ‘Well, it was in person we skyped. Or do you mean physically in the same place?’  
She mutters, ‘Both.’   
I reply, ‘Well that was the morning I left LA and I dropped her off at work before I went to the airport. We had Chinese and… (I close my eyes thinking of our food fight.) Well, I guess that’s it.’  
Melody asks, ‘Ok. Now what are your thoughts on the room for tonight?’  
I state, ‘I would like the grapes on the coffee table. I will have some candles out and some bath salts. I would like some blankets draped on the couch with some pillows.’  
She asks, ‘How about flowers or chocolate?’  
I respond, ‘Flowers no and chocolate will be for tomorrow or at least dessert. (I smirk thinking of the cheesecake.) Actually, I would like to order some strawberry chocolate cheesecake for tomorrow in small bite size pieces.’  
She mutters, ‘Done. Why no flowers?’  
I explain, ‘I have allergies and she thinks it’s a waste even if it’s a plant because she will kill it. Oh, could you have someone fill that (I point to the hot tub.) and add the salt so it is ready before we arrive at the hotel?’  
She replies, ‘Yes, I think we can handle that. Mr. Styles, I don’t think you really need my help. I think that you have thought about this quite a bit and besides the minor placement of items and food you have everything covered.’  
I state, ‘Thank you for your time.’ It is 7:15 when she leaves and I start to unpack. I put the gifts in the closet and put out the extras that I bought. I unpack my clothes for today and tonight. By 7:30 I am in the gym and I run, lift, and jump rope. I am in the gym until 8:30 and I run up the back steps to my new room.  
As I am running up the stairs, I remember trying to catch her and how good her ass looked every time I rounded to the next flight. I hadn’t had sex with her by then and wanted to strip her clothes off then and there. I smile and then trip. I start to walk the rest of the way and I think about how much I wanted to do that to her now. I pull out my cell phone and text her, ‘Can’t wait until you get here. I miss you, xoxoxoooo.’  
Rebecca doesn’t reply back but she probably shut her phone off thinking she has to. I get into the room and grab my clothes for the day, skinny black jeans and Irish green block pattern shirt. I shower and breathe in the scent of the Old Spice. I dry and dress. I pull my hair in a bun. As I leave the room I look at my pictures on my phone.  
I went down taking the stairs to the lobby at nine looking still at my phone. I enter the lobby and sit on one of the couches. I am looking at the hickie and smirking when Liam comes over asking, ‘What is that?’  
I respond, ‘Just a weird picture online.’ as I quickly click it off.  
He states, ‘Hey, you look nice today. Trying to make someone jealous?’ I smile and shake my head as I put my phone away. He continues, ‘This is a surprise that you are already down here ready. After the last couple of days, I went to your room to wake you up but there was no answer. A bell boy walked by with Niall’s stuff and asked if I was looking for you. He said that you had went to the gym. When was the last time you went to the gym?’  
I think about it and realize that the last time I went to the gym was with Rebecca or the morning after. Everything was starting to blur together. I answer, ‘LA.’  
He says, ‘Well, you look nice and refreshed.’ I think about this morning and smile but look away toward Niall, who was walking over.  
Niall states rubbing his eyes and sits next to me, ‘Harry, Liam. Boy, yesterday and today were rough. How did you guys sleep?’  
Liam smirks and sits across from us, ‘I didn’t.’  
Niall looks at me and continues, ‘It looks like you sleep well.’  
I instantly reply, ‘It was difficult to get to sleep but once I was it was all over.’  
Niall leans into me and rest his head on my shoulder, ‘Do you mind I am still tired and a warm body feels nice?’  
Liam mutters, ‘Harry’s body is warm, isn’t it? He went to the gym this morning.’ and raises his eyebrows.  
He looks up at me, ‘When did you get up this morning?’  
I reply, ‘Before seven.’  
Niall asks, ‘Were you in the gym all that time?’  
I answer, ‘No. I just walked around, showered, checked email, unpacked…’  
Louis and Zayn come around the corner and they are with their valentines. We all stand and Liam hugs Perrie (Zayn’s fiancé), while Niall hugs Eleanor (Louis’ lady friend / beard). I give Perrie a hug and stand back behind Liam and Niall. Louis is watching me and glances at Niall. When he is done hugging Perrie, Niall leans back into me. I let him because I know how much it pisses Louis off.  
Zayn notices, ‘What did you guys cuddle, last night?’  
I put my arm around Niall looking him in the eyes, ‘Maybe we should have and we would have both slept better.’ Liam and Zayn laugh. I turn leaning to grab my bag and look up seeing that they are all talking except Louis, who is glaring at me. I stand and shrug my shoulders. I state, ‘I’m going to check on the car.’  
Niall turns and states, ‘I’ll come with you.’ I ask the door attendant about our car and he said that it should be here in about a minute. Niall leans in putting his hand on my back, ‘Louis is pissed.’  
I restate frustrated, ‘I really don’t care. I am struggling, too.’  
Niall asks, ‘Could we sleep together, tonight?’  
I glance at him shocked, ‘Excuse me, Niall?’  
He corrects himself, ‘Share a bed.’  
I ask, ‘Don’t you plan on going out and taking someone back tonight, Mr. Optimistic?’  
He rubs his head and mutters, ‘Oh, I forgot… but if I don’t, can I come over?’  
I state without looking at him, ‘I won’t be there.’  
He asks, ‘Are you going out?’  
I respond, ‘Technically yes but not like you think. I don’t plan on sleeping tonight.’  
He comments, ‘That sounds weird, Harry. I hate not being able to sleep.’  
I suggest, ‘On the way, I will let you lean on me and fall asleep. How about that?’  
He says, ‘Ok, the cars are here. Can we go?’ I guess he is eager to sleep.  
I yell back to the others, ‘They’re here.’ We walk out and I open the door for Niall while seeing Louis kiss Eleanor goodbye.  
I get in the car quickly. There are pastries in the basket in front of us with tea and juice. I stuff a pastry in my mouth and grab a juice. As I lean back, Niall moves my arm around him and falls asleep immediately. He sleeps for a good fifteen minutes and then I wake him as we arrive at the stadium at 9:30. I suggest, ‘Get something to eat’ as I grab another juice.  
We practice until noon and the boys are going to go out for lunch because they have an hour and half and they can meet up with the girls. I call ordering a sandwich and record while they are out. They are back at 1:30 and we start sound check. This is a longer sound check than usually because the equipment is different and we have two shows especially when we don’t have one tomorrow. They order chicken sandwiches for dinner. After eating, we get prepped. I slide on a gold stripped shirt and my usual pants. I don’t remember much of the show except that Niall was goofing off with me. Louis bumped into him once and he almost fell but I caught him and glared at Louis. He stopped and so did Niall.


	5. Friday Night Landing and Hotel Experience

**Harry ******  
When we get off the stage I run to the bathroom and shower. I change into one of new stripped shirts that fits snugly. I packed everything up and walk quickly toward the cars. I didn’t see anyone as I was leaving and they didn’t ask if I would go out with them like they have been every night.  
I open the car door and see Louis running after me. I get in the car leaving the door open and he gets in. He shuts the door and yells up to the driver, ‘Private entrance of the airport, please.’ I forgot to ask Ed where I should pick them up.  
I ask, ‘What are you doing, Louis? Aren’t you going out with the others and her?’  
He states, ‘Nope, I am going to pick Ed up and take him out. That will definitely be more fun than going anywhere with her.’  
On the way to the airport, I check my hair and rub my hands on my lap. I start to tap my foot. Louis grabs my hand and pushes it into my leg to stop it. Louis mutters, ‘Calm down, Harry.’  
I whisper, ‘I can’t.’ I take my other hand and run it through my hair. He leans in kissing me for a long time and instantly I stop.  
He smiles pulling away, ‘Much better.’ We finally get to the airport and I get out leaning against the hood and a van pulls up from the hotel. I look at Louis and he says, ‘For their luggage.’  
I state, ‘Thank you, Louis.’ He moves next to me on the hood. I rub my hands together and tap my foot while biting my lip.  
When the plane lands in front of us I stop breathing. Louis leans in and says, ‘Breathe, Harry.’ I start to breathe again and put my hands in my pockets. The stairs come down and after a couple of minutes Ed comes off.  
We go give him a hug and I stop breathing again biting my lip staring at the stairs. Ed says after hugging me, ‘Harry, you look like you’re going to die please breathe. She is still on the plane. She is in the bathroom. She almost peed herself on descend.’  
I glance at him with a smirk and look back at the stairs. Louis pipes in, ‘Really, how did that happen? She drink too much.’  
Ed responds, ‘Rebecca… Drink too much. Never.’ I hand Ed his keys and tell him that the front desk knows. Rebecca comes out wearing a pair of yoga pants and sleeveless yellow shirt. I smile and walk quickly over to her. She only glances up quickly and looks down. She starts down the stairs slowly. Half way down the stairs I offer her my hand and she takes it. She comes off and I pull her into a hug immediately. I enjoy smelling her hair and kissing her shoulder. We squeeze each other tightly. I hear the lads laughing and I take her bags from her but pull her into my hip and wrapping my arm around her waist.  
We walk toward Louis and Ed. Louis leans in and hugs her. They kiss each other on the cheek. He says, ‘I hear (Louis looking at Ed.) you almost peed your pants.’  
Rebecca slaps Ed in the belly and he says, ‘Ahh.’ I pull her back to me and feel her take a deep breathe.  
She says ‘Well, if they had told us we were going to descend I would have been fine. Actually, it was quite exhilarating.’ She looks at me and raises her eyebrows. I can’t help but gasp and giggle. She continues, ‘You guys should try it some time.’  
I pipe in looking at her, ‘Rebecca, I don’t think it as easy for us to hold it.’  
Louis looks at me and says, ‘What shit are you talking now?’  
I explain, ‘She can kind of close it off by crossing her legs, where we can’t.’  
She taps my shoulder, ‘Harry, stop while you’re behind.’  
I smile and look at her behind. Ed and Louis start laughing. Ed says, ‘She still has her ass.’ I bite my lip and look at the ground. He asks, ‘So, are you guys going to go out with us tonight?’  
I look up at her still biting my lip, ‘It’s up to you it’s your vacation.’ I bite my lip, again.  
Rebecca answers, ‘Not tonight but we can tomorrow. Unless you have something planned after your show.’  
I glance at her bags and ask, ‘Is this all you brought?’  
Ed says, ‘No. Our stuff is coming out now.’  
Louis says, ‘Ed put your stuff in the van and they can take it back for you. Then, we can go party.’  
He puts his stuff in the back of the van and then slides in next to Louis along with his bodyguard that just arrived. We walk slowly over to the van and I put her bag into the back.  
I look back at the car and Louis opens the door, ‘Forget something, Harold.’  
I smile and take my overnight bag rubbing his finger as I pull it away. I say, ‘Have a good night, lads.’  
Louis says with his sass, ‘I know and don’t drink too much. You two have fun, too.’  
The driver shuts the back door and I whispered into the driver’s ear, still holding onto Rebecca, ‘Please call the hotel asking them to fill the hot tub in my room and park in the back.’  
He nods and disappears to the other side of the van. I turn back and help her into the van. We get in and the door automatically shuts. This is a luxury van I noticed that everything was tinted and we can see the driver but he could not see us. The seats are leather and two sets of seats one behind the driver and the other in the usual spot. As I sit I put my arm around Rebecca, I use my other hand to place on her face and move it so that she is looking at me.  
I kiss her cheek and tickle her chin with my finger. ‘How are you, Rebecca?’  
She bites her lip, ‘I feel like I should pinch myself because I keep thinking it’s a dream.’  
I reply, ‘I can pinch you if you would like that?’ She looks away and at her fingers. I grab her hand and bring it up to my mouth. I kiss it up her arm to her shoulder. I smell her hair leaving my lips in the same spot on her shoulder. I whisper, ‘I’ve missed you so much. I feel like this could only be a dream, too. (I smirk and kiss her neck.) I know what we could do to make it feel real.’  
Rebecca pulls away to see my face and I am smiling raising my eyebrows. I pull her head back so we are looking into each other’s eyes and I kiss her gently. She moves her hand to my hair and pulls me in so that it’s a rough kiss. I use my arm that’s wrapped around her shoulder and pull her into me. We continue kissing roughly and I feel my other hand pinch my leg. I stop grabbing her legs and pull them on to my lap rubbing them. Rebecca stops and we look at each other as I start sucking her neck. She digs her hands into my hair and I gently lay her down on the seat as I kiss her down her chest. I take both of my hands and push her shirt up to her bra.  
I continue to kiss her down her belly as I get to her waist. I bite her yoga pants and she gasps. I pull it down with my teeth and hands revealing a light blue lacey boy shorts. I smile when I release her pants and dive into pull down her panties with my teeth. She stops me by takes her finger and waves it like I am a naughty boy. I give a pouty face and she pulls me up by my shirt to kiss her. Rebecca pulls off my shirt and uses her hand to caress my body. She follows my outline to my hips and reaches in to unbuckle and unbutton my pants. She unzips my pants and I moan. She uses her thumbs to pull them down and goes back to pull my underwear down. She slides her hands back out up my legs. She grabs my ass hard as I gasp and bite her lip. As I let go, I kiss her chin and move down to her neck. My hands are faster and I get to her panties and pull them down. I grab for the condom in pants pocket.  
Rebecca feels me doing this and removes her grasp from my ass taking the condom. She quickly opens it blowing it up and I laugh. Rebecca pulls it on and pulls my arms down to her. She hugs me around my neck and we look at each other as I adjust sliding into her. I kiss her and we start moving faster and faster. She tilts her hips and I slide in further. I moan and she gasps. I push harder and we moan together. She puts her hands in my hair and pulls hard. I gasp loudly and cum. I drive into her even harder and she releases with ahhhh sound. I stay inside and lay on top of her and we are both breathing hard. I calm my breathing and suddenly roll us on the floor. She immediately pulls away sitting straight and immediately I cum not expecting her reaction.  
She starts to giggle, ‘Harry.’  
I respond, ‘What I am still attached?’  
She replies, ‘Your own fault, Roly-Poly.’ I pull her down to lay on me. Rebecca says into my chest ‘Is this what you wanted?’ as I kiss her head.  
As I take a deep breath of her hair I mumble, ‘Yes.’  
She wiggles a bit and I have a feeling of concern. My penis slips out and I notice she is trying to put on her panties. ‘What are you doing?’ I say as I move to my elbows.  
She states, ‘My butt is cold.’  
I say, ‘I could have warmed them up.’ The van stops and she swings almost into the front seat. I stabilize her just in time.  
She starts to laugh, ‘I guess we have arrived.’ She slides back into the seat and lifts her butt up to pull her pants back on. Rebecca leans forward and I realize that I had been staring at her putting them back on. It makes me lick my lips. She pinches at the condom pulling it off and I gasp. While she throws it in the trash with the wrapper, I pull on my underwear and pants doing the same butt motion and look at her while I do it. She licks her lips and stares at me. I finish putting my pants on and just take my belt rolling it in my hand knowing that it will come off again soon.  
I get up onto the seat next to her and kiss her cheek grasping her hand. I get out of the car pulling her with me. I glance at my watch and it’s 11:30. I ask for a cart only for Ed’s stuff. I start to pile on her luggage and she grabs a few including my overnight bag.  
I respond, ‘No, it’s your vacation.’  
She says ‘I am not an invalid’ as I shrug.  
We walk toward the employee entrance holding hands carrying two bags each and I wheel another in the other hand and the attendant comes out quickly to help. I ask him to take the cart to Ed’s room. He nods and complies.  
We get to the service elevator and I push the button. I move closer to her and kiss her neck. I see her as she closes her eyes and nudge my nose into her ear. She smiles as the elevator dings. We get in alone and the door closes. I pull her in kissing her on her lips. When I release, the elevator dings and I take her down the hall.  
We arrive outside the room and I ask her to close her eyes. She rolls them at me. I state firmly, ‘I’m serious close your eyes.’ I take the bags away from her and get the key out of my overnight bag. I put the key to the door and it clicks. I open it and tell her, ‘Just one more minute.’ I pull in all the luggage and set it down in the kitchen area. I come out and pick her up like a baby. Rebecca gasps and opens her eyes. I state, ‘I didn’t say open them yet.’ She close them and leans into my shoulder resting her head. I take her into the living room and lay her on a couch, just so she can’t see the hot tub. I kneel on the floor and mutter, ‘Open.’  
Rebecca looks around saying in a really shocked and surprised voice, ‘Harry, what did you do? I thought.’  
I respond, ‘You thought wrong. I wanted it to be special.’  
She replies, ‘This is definitely special.’  
I ask, ‘Special good or bad?’  
She states ‘I don’t know, yet’ while grabbing a grape behind me and throws it in her mouth. She continues, ‘Good so far.’  
I say, ‘Are you hungry? I figured fruit would be the most desired after a long flight.’  
She says ‘Not exactly’ sitting up and kissing me. I wrap my arms around her waist putting my hands under her shirt. I take it off and leave it on the floor. She unbuttons my shirt and rubs my chest. Rebecca moves her hands to my shoulders and rubs down my arms make my shirt fall off. I start to stand bringing her with me. She stands on the couch and we stare at each other kissing. I wrap my hands around her and hug her tightly. I squeeze every part of her back and get to her hips dipping under her panties. I squeeze her ass tightly and she gasps. I release and pull down her yoga pants. Rebecca starts unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. She pulls them down and gets off the couch to pull them off my legs. She grabs some grapes and puts some in her mouth and then into mine. I pick her up by her ass and she wrap her legs around my waist. I slowly walk over to the hot tub and she stops kissing me.  
She turns ‘What is…’ and sees the hot tub. ‘Harry?’ I continue to walk over to it and smirk.  
I reply, ‘Yes, dear?’  
She responds sassily, ‘I am not a deer and I’m going to get you back for this.’ I start laughing. I set her in the hot tub and she gasps asking, ‘What’s that smell?’  
I answer, ‘Mango and coconut and some other minimal scents. Do you like it?’  
She licks her lips and nods. Rebecca leans in further into the water and flicks me something. I catch it and it is her panties. I drop them and leap in making waves. We both start to laugh. I am holding her waist and I lean in to kiss her. I move one hand to her bra and unsnap it. I bring my hand around and pull it off in the front. I throw it out of the tub. I look down from the kiss and see her boobs bobbing in the water. I smile and she is already pulling my underwear off. I spin her to the edge of the pool drying my hands in my hair while I open a box pulling out a condom. She quickly steals it away and plunges her hands with the condom into the water and pulls it on. I immediately drive it into her and she squirms but wraps her legs around my waist. Rebecca squeezes them around me and I moan. She slides her ass down to the edge of the ledge to get a grip. I am kneeling pulling her into me as we kiss passionately. I open my eyes and watch her actually be her. She feels that I slowed down opening her eyes and sees me. I rub my nose into hers and she smirks. I pull her in and lean into her as I rest my head into her neck biting her hard. She gasps and releases. Rebecca takes her hand down my back stops at my ass and slides a finger in and out. I release my bite on her and cum inside her, while moaning loudly. I look at her shocked that she did that. I pull her with me to sit.  
I ask still shocked, ‘Did you just do that?’  
Rebecca starts to blush and replies, ‘You didn’t think for a minute that I would do that?’  
I mumble, ‘I wasn’t expecting that for sure.’ She laughs while leaning in to kisses me. She turns and sits next to me. She puts her head on my chest and I kiss her head while smelling her. I think about the last time we were in a tub and smile to know that she can be herself with me. I can be myself with her. I feel a bit warm after relaxing in it and lean to turn down the dial. I notice that she slides a bit off from her spot on my chest. I look at her face and see that she is sleeping. I turn it off and let it cool a little. I pull off the condom and set it on the side. I gently bring her legs into my arm, which is surprisingly easy because of the water. I stand and look at her face to keep her asleep. We drip for a minute. I pull my leg over the side and then the other. I walk to the bedroom and I notice the housekeepers turned down the bed. I set her in and cover her with the blankets. I quickly walk back and grab my cell phone. I grab the box of condoms by the tub and let the water out. I make sure that I close the door tightly so that we don’t hear it drain. I climb in on my side plugging my phone in noticing that it is a little after midnight and roll into her like a puzzle piece. I drift off to sleep kissing her shoulder leaving my nose in her hair.  
I wake up to her unwrapping my hands that are around her. I ask, ‘Hey, what are you doing?’  
She says, ‘Going to the bathroom.’ I let go and sit up moving to follow her in. I wash my face and she asks, ‘Can you get me that robe?’  
I look her confused and ask, ‘Why?’  
She replies, ‘I can’t pee while being cold.’ I give it to her. I go to the living room and grab one of the lotions I bought next to the hot tub placing it next to the bed. I take all her bags from the kitchen into the closet. I go back to the kitchen grabbing us some water and the grapes.  
When I get into the room she is still in the robe lying face down, I crawl in next to her with the water in one hand and grapes in the other. Rebecca turns her head in my direction and I hand her a glass. We drink and then I realize I forgot something. I run back to the kitchen and grab a bottle of the wine from the frig. I de-cork it in the kitchen. I grab two other glasses and take it into the bedroom. She is sitting on the bed eating some of the grapes and I sit across from her handing her a glass. I pour us some and she leans in kissing me. She takes the bottle away from me and sets it on the side table. We clink and I say, ‘To the best weekend ever.’  
She states, ‘To now.’ I watch her as I take a drink seeing that she drank the whole glass and I did, too. Rebecca takes my glass and the grapes setting them near the bottle. I lean to the other side and grab a condom out. She pulls it out of my hand and into her mouth. She gets up off the bed as she walks quickly out the door. I instantly run after her and I catch her in the kitchen.  
I state loudly, ‘Oh, I’m going to break a rule.’ I feel very excited and I quickly untie her robe letting it fall to the floor. I pick her up setting her on the counter and spread her legs. I rip the condom wrapper that is still in her mouth and take it out. I put it on and make contact. I take her thighs grabbing tightly and pulling her into me. I rest my head into her boobs and lick them. She gasps and I pull harder and harder. She lays back on the empty counter as I pull her in again and again. I move my hands to her butt cheeks and pull again while she releases. She lifts her belly curling her back and I drive it in again as we both groan. I release into her. She lays still against the counter and I get an idea. I kiss her belly and I slip out my penis. With my penis in hand, I drive it back into her ass. She opens her eyes immediately and cums unexpectantly. I rub my belly with my fingers and lick them. I laugh and suck on my finger saying, ‘I guess I can surprise you, too.’  
I smirk as she says, ‘You naughty boy.’ She sits up abruptly and I cum into her, feeling the pleasure of her escalation. She mumbles, ‘You know condoms are not very effective for multiple use, right?’ I smile enjoying her comment but not really caring if we were to use one any way. Something tells me that would be against the rules, which reminds me of the rule I just broke without objection. I suddenly want to know other rules.  
Rebecca disrupts my thoughts and says, ‘We better go clean you up dirty boy.’ I pull off the condom and throw it into the kitchen bin. We are holding hands as she pulls me toward the bathroom. I take my watch off noticing it is only two. I smile thinking about all the fun we have had so far and what we will be having. I reach into the shower and let it warm up. I pull her in with the smirk still on my face kissing her.  
I whisper between kisses, ‘I. am. having. a. lot. of. fun.’ As I enter her mouth with my tongue, she meets it with her own. We stand there with our tongues out and we stare at each other until the other blinks. I am horrible at it and curl my tongue around hers as she starts laughing. I can’t help pulling her into a hug laughing into her shoulder. I get very turned on by how she is giggling as her boobs are bouncing into my chest. I grab a condom from the sink and pull her into the shower. Rebecca takes it and pulls it out quickly. I push her into the wall and lift one of her legs. I slip the condom on and into her. I push my penis into her further. We start kissing and I move a hand to her boob groping it. She moans and sticks her tongue into my mouth. I moan while lifting her off the floor with my hands staying where they are and she cums while gasping out of a kiss. Rebecca lifts her other leg to my waist and wraps it around her other leg. I lean into her moaning while releasing. I hold her up in that position staring at her. She starts rubbing my arms and I lean in wrapping my arms around her back. I drag one hand to her hair and she lays her head down kissing my neck. She gently drops her legs and we stand under the shower soaking in the water. I say, ‘You have no idea how happy I am right now. Thank you for coming.’  
She laughs and kisses my chest, ‘I think I have some idea because I have never had this much fun in my entire life.’ She turns into the shower head and out of the hug. I grab the body wash and hug her from behind.  
I ask while showing her the body wash, ‘May I clean you?’  
Rebecca giggles, ‘I thought you smelled a little different.’  
I explain, ‘I didn’t get it until after you said you were coming. I thought it would become a problem but I have enjoyed it since then.’  
She responds, ‘I bet you have dirty boy.’ I open the bottle and she opens her hand. I squeeze some into her hand and mine. We start at our necks and moved down. After she uses her fingers on my stomach, she moves back to my shoulders and I stop washing her. I enjoy the pressure of her fingers. She moves to my arm working both hands on my arm. Rebecca gets to my wrist I get an image of her sucking my dick and I moan. She lifts my arm and takes her finger moving it up my arm to my pit with some pressure. I bite my tongue and trying hold in my laugh. Rebecca uses all of her fingers and I fail starting to laugh. She states, ‘Someone’s ticklish.’ She does the same to my other arm.  
I do her arms and she smiles. When I am done with that I quickly grope her boobs before I grab the bottle for some more. Rebecca turns me around and I am standing in the flow of the shower head. I start to wash off my front when she starts on my back using a lot of force. She makes it to my hips and goes for my ass. I turn when she’s done and work on her back gently as she rinses off a bit stiff. I can’t help moving my hands to the front occasionally.  
I have enough left and continue to do her legs. I pick up her foot and I rub it. She gasps and reaches her hand out to the wall. I state smirking, ‘You’re ticklish on your feet.’ I take my pinkie and clean between her toes. I notice she is biting her lips. I do the other foot.  
Rebecca turns and says, ‘My turn to do your legs.’ She is bending her knees in front of me as I lick and bite my lip. She rubs my thigh first and then moves to my knee. She moves her hands to my calf down to the bottom of my foot making me bend it. I lean on my other foot. She scrubs my foot with her nails and continues to the other leg. She stops and I hold out my hands for her to get up and she smirks shaking her head no. Rebecca gets on her knees. She pulls the condom off throws it toward the door. She leans in holding up my penis with two fingers as I stare down at her biting my lip. Suddenly, she blows on it and I gasp not expecting the action or the force. Then, she moves her other hand to my ass and pulls me into her mouth as I moan. She uses her tongue and an occasional sucking, which makes me moan. Her tongue comes out and pulls in my balls. She pulls me in again and I immediately cum gasping loudly because I had my mouth open. Rebecca swallows and I let a little water splash in her face. I smirk and she pushes me out of the way taking in more of the water.  
I open my mouth and start breathing heavily. She stands up I dive in to kiss her. She stops me by squeezing my cheeks together. ‘Harry, I am a prune and don’t need permanent wrinkles.’  
I mutter, ‘Like that would make a difference.’  
Rebecca turns the water off and says as matter of fact, ‘Gripping gets increasingly difficult with wrinkles.’  
I push her out quickly and wrap her in a towel. I respond, ‘I definitely don’t want that.’  
She laughs as I grab a towel and dry myself off. She goes to the sink hands me my watch and gets the brush out. She brushes through her hair and I watch while I sit on the toilet putting my watch back on. Rebecca comes to me and we stare at each other while she brushes my hair. She finds a snarl and backs out. I tell her, ‘Don’t worry about it.’  
She says ‘No’ and moves around to the back. She brushes the bottom and moves around the spot pin pointing the problem. Rebecca uses her finger gently pulling hairs out and untying the snarl. She brushes my hair again.  
She moves back to the sink. I hug her from behind and lean down kissing her neck. I stop and say, ‘Freeze.’ I run back to the room and get my phone. I hug her again from the back and turn her to get the mirror reflection taking the picture. I put her over my shoulder and take her back to bed. I bounce her onto the bed and she giggles crawling to the other end of the bed and grabbing a condom but leaving her towel in the middle of the bed. I pour us some more wine but watch her move underneath the blanket. I pull off my towel smf get into bed handing her the wine. We clink and chug again. I take her glass away and set them on the side table. I turn back and Rebecca pulls the blanket up. I slide down and get under the blanket pulling her into me. I feel her hands moving on belly. She straddles me sliding the condom on. She puts me in her rocking forward and back as I gasp. I feel her hands at my hips and her licking me up to my neck. I reach for her neck as she tilts back and forth. I kiss her hard and move my other hand to her shoulder blade. I squeeze it pushing her into me. I run that hand done her back squeezing her butt cheek. She rubs my shoulders as we continue to kiss. She pops up out of the dark and my hand around her shoulder glides down her arm. I grasp her hand. I release my grip on her butt cheek and grab her other hand. She raises her eyebrows and says, ‘Are you ready? (I nod with a smirk.) You pull in three, two, one.’  
I pull but she resists pulling away. I can’t believe how strong she is. I give a little and then pull back. Finally, she pulls so hard that I sit up and we both cum. Rebecca is incredible. I pull her head up and we kiss.  
I pull out and throw the condom on the floor. We lay on our sides legs folded together and wrapped around each other. I hold her face in my hand and rub her lip. She licks my finger and I smile. Rebecca asks, ‘Do you have a preference of being on the bottom?’  
I chuckle, ‘What?’  
She suggests, ‘When we have sex it is usually me on top and you on the bottom.’  
I smile and think about it she is right. I reply, ‘Ahh… I have never thought about it but I guess I don’t want to smother you.’  
She responds, ‘Harry, you are lighter than me. I’ve had heavier on top.’ I smirk but look away. She mutters, ‘What?’  
I answer, ‘I just feel uncomfortable talking about other people with you.’  
She comments, ‘Just trying to make a point.’  
I reply, ‘I know especially after that experience with how strong you are. Also, when we are vertical I am technically on top unless I pleasure you.’ Rebecca closes her eyes smiling and shakes her head.  
She suggests, ‘Let’s just try you on top horizontally sometime. Plus, I think you could go higher.’ I open my mouth and pull her in for a kiss. We fall asleep again.  
I wake with my mouth on the top of her head. Her face is touching my chest and my top arm is on her shoulder blades. Her top hand is on my lower back. I kiss her head and pull my hand to her shoulder gently lay her on her back. I smirk thinking about her wanting me to be on top. I kiss her chest and work my way down her body. I pull the blanket down and spread her legs. She starts to stir. I take my hands and start at her ankles moving them up her legs. She wakes as I get to her mid-thigh. Rebecca puts up her hands to stop me and I shake my head. I stick my tongue out and see her instantly clinch while digging her hands into the sheets. I stick it in but move her legs out further so she doesn’t box my ears clinching her legs. I move slowly and place my hand toward her crotch and she groins loudly. I suck hard and squash in with my tongue. She makes a slight yelp and cums. I lick and suck it up. When I pull out, she pulls away crossing her legs grabbing the wine and pours some more for us. She hands me one and we clink. Rebecca drinks it faster this time. She leans back and gets some more. This time she sips it. I move next to her and see that something is wrong. I ask concerned, ‘You must not like that?’  
She looks at me and says, ‘No, I liked it. It’s just… Something that makes me uncomfortable.’  
I smirk and think about what she said. I respond, ‘You know why you don’t like it? (She takes a sip glancing at me.) You are not in control.’ Rebecca spits out the wine laughing and I start to laugh. I ask, ‘Is that not allowed for others?’  
She smiles, ‘They get kicked out if they put a finger in it.’ I blurt a laugh out and she just smiles.  
I mutter, ‘Wow, I’m glad I didn’t do that first.’ She starts laughing again. I drink the rest of my wine and lean over her to grab some more wine. I emptied the bottle and set it down. She slaps my ass and I grabble a laugh grabbing my phone.  
Rebecca asks, ‘Did you like that?’  
I raise my eyebrows and respond, ‘I do very much.’  
She adds, ‘If you were on top more you would get spanked more?’ I lick my lips and pull up the blanket to her chest. I lean in and take our picture.  
She comments, ‘You take a lot of pictures.’  
I respond, ‘For memories and they come in handy sometimes.’  
She laughs uncontrollably and I bite my lip. I turn to plug in my phone and see that it is four.  
I turn back and ask, ‘Do you want to try me on top?’ She licks her lips and chugs her wine. I finish mine and she takes it. I grab another condom and put it on. I roll on top of her and put her legs on either side my hips. I slip my penis in and moving my hands up her thighs. She takes my hands and puts them on her boobs. I stroke them every time I thrust into her. Every thrust I increase my force. As I move in the farthest I been, she sits up and we cum together. I lay on top of her and we fall asleep.  
I wake up and I am alone. I feel like I was losing my mind, ‘Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca, (My voice increases panic and volume.) Rebecca?’  
She comes running in from the closet in her robe, ‘Harry?’ I instantly put my head in my hands take a deep breath. She comes and sits next to me. ‘What’s wrong?’ She says as she touches my shoulder. I take my hands off my face and cross them around my legs.  
I answer, ‘I’m not very good at sleeping alone. I panic sometimes.’ Rebecca gets back in bed getting behind me rubbing my back. I lean back and she wraps her arms around me. I grab my phone quickly and take our picture noticing that it is 6:30.  
I ask, ‘What were you doing?’  
She mutters, ‘Picking up and getting my clothes out for the today.’  
I say with a smile as I look back at her, ‘I see you brought the robe.’ Her face goes blank then she smirks. I ask her, ‘What?’  
She asks, ‘Do you want to take the dog for a walk?’  
I ask confused, ‘Excuse me?’  
Rebecca leans over and hands me a condom. I take it as she crawls out from behind me she says, ‘You have to put it on a leash first.’ I smirk and open it quickly.  
I pull it on moving into position. I ask, ‘Which one?’  
She replies, ‘Surprise me.’ I do her pussy first and lean in as she sits back and we continue the pattern until I lean firmly into her. She cums and sits back quickly pushing me back as I grab her chest and release. I pull her down to the bed and I hold her to me.  
We cuddle for a while and then I see the wine is gone. I get up say, ‘I’ll be right back.’ I open a new bottle and grab our glasses from the side table. Rebecca shakes her head and accepts the glass. We clink and I drink the whole glass. I see the lotion that I bought. I grab it and put it on my hands while she gives me a weird look. I grab her hand rubbing it into it and she closes her eyes. I do her other hand and untie her robe pulling it away. I get more lotion and squirt it on her belly. She gasps as I massage it into her neck and shoulders. I move to her boobs and belly spending more time on them. I move to her legs and she wiggles when I get to her feet. I flip her over and she is moaning with her eyes closed. I grab a condom and put it on trying to do it quietly. I put the lotion onto her back using it first on her ass and then up to her back. I rub the lotion into my hands and grab her hips quickly I put my penis in her ass and she gasps loudly.  
I smile and start to thrust her. She easily complies and moves with me. I lean into her and she slaps my ass as I gasp. I cum and I reach for her boobs. Pulling them back bringing her up so our heads are next to each other and she releases.  
We have two more glasses of wine and lay back down cuddling under the blankets. She reaches for another condom and we have sex, again. She falls asleep on my chest and I pet her head giving it a kiss. I fall asleep smelling her.


	6. Valentine's Day Frolic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared. I have no idea where this came from. Please comment and let me know what you think. I have so much more and am curious about thoughts so far???

**Harry ******  
I wake up quickly hearing a load knock on the door. I roll Rebecca to the other side kissing her head and instantly smile as I get up. I grab her robe off the floor and put it on. I run my hand through my hair and open the door. I say rubbing my eyes smiling still ‘Hello’ and see that it is Liam.  
He says, ‘Hey, man. I wanted to make sure that you were up and coming to lunch.’  
I say leaning in my hand yawning, ‘Thanks.’ I stand up straight and pull my hand through my hair, again. I look at my watch and say, ‘See you in thirty minutes. I am getting ready to jump in the shower.’  
Liam smiles and nods walking back down the hall. I cork the wine and put it into the frig. I go to grab my clothes seeing that she choose a coral color dress with some yellow. I pull out my purple shirt with pink strips.  
Rebecca rolls over and says, ‘What are doing?’  
I answer, ‘Lunch is in a half an hour and I am picking out clothes.’  
She squints and asks, ‘What are you wearing?’  
I walk back into the room and twirl toward the bed, ‘Your robe, you like it?’  
She comments with a smile, ‘It looks better on you than it does me.’ She pulls me back into bed untying the robe. I grab a condom and she puts it on. I am on top and thrust hard into her. I lean down and kiss her. As I pull her up she cums with me and I fall back on top of her releasing. I pull the condom off and throw it on the floor.  
I carry her to the bathroom and start the tub. She states, ‘We don’t have time for the tub.’  
I state, ‘I will make time.’ Rebecca laughs and goes to get her clothes. I follow her and grab mine, too. Within minutes, we are in the tub and I am getting dunked under the water. I come back up gasping and pull her into a kiss bringing her with me. She washes my hair and then I do hers. We get out and I dry her off. She dries me quickly. I go get the deodorant putting it on her and me. I grab her bra, which is orange and help her put it on. I grab her panties and tap her butt cheeks as I finish pulling them up.  
She smells my underwear and asks, ‘Are these new?’  
I shake my head yes while grinning widely and she smiles pulling them up. Rebecca gets my skinny jeans and pulls them on. I grab her dress and pull it over her head. I notice that I can see her bra standing next to her. I pull out my toothbrush and she finds hers. While I am brushing, I squeeze some toothpaste on her toothbrush. We brush together glancing at each other in the mirror. We rinse and spit. I grab the hair brush and brush her hair grabbing a squirt of my product and put it in her hair. Then, I part it. She takes over squashing it and I quickly brush my hair into a ponytail.  
I look back at her to see her frowning, ‘What?’  
She mutters, ‘I wanted to brush your hair.’  
I reply, ‘No time.’ Rebecca puts my shirt on and we kiss as I pull out my phone taking another picture. I wrap my arm into her elbow and put my hand in hers. As we walk to the door, we slide on our sandals.  
We walk into the restaurant and the waiter asks about our reservation. I state, ‘They are already inside we just need to be told were to go. It’s a party of ten I think.’ The waiter nods and points us in the direction of the table.  
 **Liam ******  
A little after eleven I walk to the desk and ask for room numbers for the single rooms. The lady gives them to me and I ask her, which one is which. After she tells me I take the elevator up to the floor below mine. I knock on Harry’s room and a minute later Ed comes to the door. His hair is disheveled and he is clearly hungover. I say confused, ‘Oh. Good morning, Ed, sorry to wake you. I thought. Is Harry here?’  
Ed says quickly with a smile, ‘Nope.’  
I ask him, ‘Isn’t this Harry’s room?’  
He answers, ‘Was until I came.’  
I scratch my head and ask, ‘Where is Harry?’  
Ed asks with a smirk while crossing his arms around him, ‘In a different room somewhere. I know Harry is a great fellow but why do you need him?’   
I explain, ‘Lately, Harry has been late. I have been trying to get him up every morning. Obviously, he is not here.’  
Ed shakes his head and states, ‘I can’t imagine the early bird being late.’  
I exclaim, ‘I know it shocked me, too. Do you have his room number?’  
He mutters, ‘Yeah, just a second.’ He pulls out his phone and tells me the number.  
I hug him and say, ‘Nice to see you. I’ll meet you downstairs in less than forty minutes for lunch, right?’ He nods.  
I go back to the elevator and take it to the top floor. As I walks down the hallway I think this is strange. I knock hard on the door and within two minutes Harry is at the door. I drop my jaw and see that he is wearing a short silk robe with a huge smile on his face. I close my mouth quickly.  
Harry says, ‘Hello’ and runs his hand through his hair.  
I notices that he looks tired but better than I have seen him in a long time. I say, ‘Hey, man. I wanted to make sure that you were up and coming to lunch.’  
He says yawning, ‘Thanks.’ Harry pulls himself together looking at his watch and says, ‘See you in thirty minutes. I am getting ready to jump in the shower.’ I smile and nod walking back down the hall toward the elevator.   
As Sophia and I enter the restaurant, Louis is at the table with everyone. He is sitting next to his ‘girlfriend’ and two empty chairs. Everyone has shown up except Harry. I sit next to Perrie and Zayn. Niall is sitting with Ed chatting. Sophia takes the seat next to Eleanor, Louis’s ‘girlfriend.’  
After about ten minutes, Louis looks up and notices Harry come around the corner making him instantly smile. I notice his change and look in the same direction. I say, ‘Oh great. Harry is here, now.’ Everybody looks with their mouths opening except Louis and Ed, who are smiling widely.  
 **Harry at Lunch ******  
As we get to the table I say, ‘Good… Afternoon. I hope everyone had a great evening, Ed. (He nods.) Great. Everybody, this is Rebecca.’  
She smiles glancing up and goes to hug Ed says, ‘Good m... I mean afternoon.’ They both laugh.  
Ed mumbles, ‘I bet it was a good morning though.’ She smacks him while glaring, which makes me smile wider. She goes to Louis and hugs him tightly. He surprisingly reciprocates and looking at me he kiss her on the lips. I roll my eyes.  
Niall instantly says to Ed, ‘You know her?’ He shakes his head yes. I notice that the rest are shocked. I knew they would be shock but not this shocked. I help her into her chair scooting her in and kiss her on her cheek.  
Of course, Liam says, ‘How do you know, Rebecca… Ed?’  
Ed says as matter of fact, ‘Well, she is one of my friends from LA.’  
Liam continues, ‘Louis, you look like you know her?’  
Louis says with his sass, ‘Well, if any of you others had bother to attend Harry’s birthday party, then you would have met her, too.’ Liam sits back listening and realizing letting it all soak in.  
Zayn says, ‘Harry your date was… that model?’  
Ed pipes in while I roll my eyes, ‘Rebecca was my date for Harry’s birthday party.’  
Niall says with a little jealousy, ‘Meeting to… This is quite a difference. She is the one you were… have been texting.’ I nod and move my leg out to Niall’s and rub it. He smiles and I kick him hard. He bites his lip looking down.  
Zayn says, ‘Sorry, we are being very rude. Hello, Rebecca. I am Zayn and this is Perrie, my fiancé. This is Sophia and Daddy Liam. You know Louis and this is Eleanor. This is Jealous Niall.’  
Rebecca looks at Niall and smirks, ‘What last night didn’t go so well?’ I laugh and look at him.  
He pipes in, ‘No, I had a great night and a great morning.’ This changes his attitude.  
Liam asks, ‘So, what do you do, Rebecca?’  
She says confidently, ‘I am a party planner.’  
I continue, ‘The best party planner in LA.’ She slaps me.  
Ed says firmly, ‘Stop, Rebecca. You are. Actually, Liam that party back in fall you came with me to was hers.’  
Liam exclaims, ‘Really that was the best party I have ever been to.’  
Rebecca says, ‘Thank you.’  
Perrie changes the subject asking, ‘Do you do weddings?’ and everybody laughs except Perrie and Rebecca.  
I look at Rebecca and explain, ‘They have been engaged for a bit but haven’t made any definitive plans, yet.’  
She smiles and says, ‘Well, those are not the kind of parties we do.’  
Niall asks, ‘Who is we?’  
She replies ‘My firm.’ and he nods. I hand her the menu and the questions stop.  
I scoot my chair as close to hers as I can get. I put my hand on her leg and lean into say a little louder than a whisper, ‘I hope you get more than salad this time because we have only had a few grapes and wine.’  
Rebecca smirks and says, ‘We had more than that, Harry?’ I laugh into my hand that was on her leg. I uses it to rub my face off, which is bright red by now.  
I whisper back, ‘That is not nutritious.’ Rebecca licks her lips and I put my arm around her shoulder kissing her cheek, again.  
The waiter comes over and states, ‘Happy Valentine’s Day. May I take your drink orders?’  
Rebecca looks at me and whispers, ‘It’s Valentine’s Day. Jesus Harry, why didn’t you tell me?’  
I mutter, ‘I thought it would be a surprise.’  
She says with a glare, ‘It is but you know that I don’t like surprises.’  
Louis leans over and comments, ‘You didn’t know it was Valentine’s Day?’  
She answers, ‘Well, I don’t celebrate it. Don’t have a reason, too.’ He smirks and looks at me.  
Louis and I both whisper, ‘Until now.’  
Rebecca rolls her eyes as she orders a water and a tea. I notice Louis smile because of her order and Valentine’s comment.  
I ask her, ‘Are you sure you don’t want anything else like wine or champagne?’  
She responds, ‘I am fine with this and you shouldn’t either. Especially with what we had last… this morning.’   
I tell the waiter, ‘I’ll take the same.’ The waiter takes the rest of the orders and leaves.  
Niall asks, ‘Rebecca, how did you get here and when?’  
I respond smirking, ‘What do you think I have been hiding her in the closet or a suitcase somewhere? (I whisper.) Even if I wanted to.’  
She ignores my response, ‘Last night with Ed.’  
Niall leans toward Ed, ‘When did you decide to come?’  
He answers, ‘Over the weekend sometime.’  
Louis turns to Rebecca and asks, ‘How was the ride by the way besides the toilet? I hope Ed was a gentleman.’  
Rebecca smirks, ‘No, it was fine.’  
I say to Louis leaning toward him over Rebecca, ‘It was her first time on a private jet. It was more than fine.’  
Liam asks, ‘When did you get the other room?’ Louis looks at me.  
I answer, ‘The other day.’  
Niall responds, ‘You are not in the room near me?’  
Ed says, ‘Nope, it’s mine.’  
Liam comments, ‘It’s on the top floor.’ He trying to rouse Jealous Louis. He continues to glance between the menu and Rebecca.  
The waiter comes back with the drinks. He asks, ‘Are you guys ready?’  
Zayn glances at Perrie, who nods, and he answers, ‘We are ready.’  
Liam says looking at Sophia, ‘I am ready. You, too?’  
Sophia states, ‘Yes.’  
Louis mutters, ‘I’ve been ready. How about you Niall?’  
He shakes his head and says, ‘Yep Ed, Rebecca, and Harry?’  
I look at Rebecca and she puts down her menu showing she is ready. The waiter asks, ‘Is this all one bill or separate?’  
I immediately respond, ‘Separate but us four (I indicate Niall, Ed, Rebecca, and I.) on one bill please. I don’t know about the other end.’  
Niall looks up and puts his arms up questioning. The waiter replies, ‘Ok, I will start with this end first while you figure that out. What would you like?’ The waiter looks at Niall.  
Niall quickly says, ‘If Harry’s buying, steak well well done (I laugh remembering our steak meal earlier in the week.) and mash potatoes.’  
Then, the waiter moves to Ed, ‘And for you, sir?’  
Ed says quickly, ‘I will take the special.’  
I look at Rebecca saying, ‘You, first.’  
She turns to the waiter and orders, ‘I will take a grilled chicken Caesar salad with no Caesar or croutons. I would like Balls-almic vinaigrette on the side, please.’  
I notice that she emphasized my favorite part of the dressing and swallow hard. The waiter looks at me, ‘I’ll just take the special but the gravy on the side, please.’ I take her menu out of her hands sliding over her hand and give them to the waiter.  
Ed whispers to be polite to the others still ordering, ‘What are your plans for this afternoon?’ He looks mostly at Rebecca.  
I look at her and shrug, ‘I am up for everything, it’s your vacation.’  
Rebecca looks at Ed, ‘I wanted to go swimming, beach, maybe a museum, zoo, something like that.’  
He responds, ‘I am planning on exploring most of the day. I would be up for the museum later in the day. Harry, when are you going to the stadium?’  
I reply, ‘After dinner at five. We will try to do everything on that list by tomorrow morning.’  
Rebecca comments, ‘They are just suggestions I really don’t care.’  
Ed asks, ‘Can I steal her Harry after your dinner?’   
I answer, ‘I going to work and she is her own person but I would prefer it.’  
She says ‘Sure’ and glares at me. I place my hand back around her shoulder and she leans her head in as I place my other hand on her knee. She pulls my hand away from her knee with her left hand.  
I look around to see if anybody is looking. Louis was but someone called his name. She rubs the top of my hand and then flips it over. On that side she follows the lines on them. Then she kisses it and places it back into her lap, which makes me lick my lips and bite them.  
Sophia says, ‘Harry, where are you most looking forward to going on the tour?’  
I swallow relaxing a bit and answer, ‘I actually am not looking forward (I pause and look at Rebecca.) to any specific place.’ I look back at Sophia but wiggle one of my fingers on her lap. Rebecca squeeze my hand and scoots out. I immediately mutter, ‘Hey.’  
Rebecca says softly, ‘I have to go to the bathroom, sometime.’ I put my head down knowing that everyone is staring. She whispers in my ear, ‘At least you are not alone.’ Perrie and Sophia get up and say something about the bathroom, too.  
 **Rebecca ******  
I walk to the bathroom in silence with these perfect skinny women. I immediately go into the stall and put my head on my legs. I rub my temples and take a deep breathe. I come out and they are waiting for me with Eleanor. I wash my hands and Sophia steps up first, ‘So, you and Harry are together.’  
I roll my eyes and reply, ‘I can’t answer that question.’  
Eleanor says with annoyance, ‘Why not it’s simple?’  
I go to the dispenser drying my hands and say a little harsher, ‘Actually, it’s not because your definition of together is different than my definition and yours and yours and, of course, Harry’s.’  
Perrie steps in and responds, ‘Don’t mind her, her boyfriend is jealous.’  
I say quietly, ‘Actually, he is not.’  
Sophia replies, ‘Excuse me?’  
I explain in a whisper, ‘He’s not jealous and doesn’t have anything to be jealous of.’ and walk away out of the bathroom toward the bar, which is in a different direction than the table, not wanting to walk back with them.  
Perrie catches up and says, ‘I’m sorry those two are idiots. How did you meet Harry?’  
I reply, ‘As Ed and Louis said at Harry’s party.’  
She states, ‘There has to be more to the story.’  
I state, ‘I am sorry this kind of talk I don’t do. I don’t talk about others… relationships, if you can even call it that, without that person.’ I order a shot of Jameson and she smiles, ‘Do you want one?’ She nods and I order another. ‘Hope you don’t think I am a bitch about this?’  
Perrie exclaims, ‘On the contrary, I think that is exactly what Harry would say. But I am pretty sure they are talking about you right now trying to get the dirt. The girls are spilling and judging.’  
I ask, ‘And you are not?’  
She responds, ‘I didn’t say that because everyone judges in some way.’  
I mutter, ‘I couldn’t have said that better.’  
We lift the shot and clink saying, ‘Cheers.’  
We shoot them and I say, ‘We should get back. Harry is going to, well, be impatiently waiting.’ She laughs.  
She says, ‘You know him very well for only knowing him for what two weeks?’ I nod.  
I mutter, ‘It’s been the weirdest, best two weeks I have ever had.’ I stop realizing what I just said. ‘Jameson, you devil.’  
Perrie asks with her mouth open, ‘What?’  
I whisper, ‘I can’t believe I said that out loud.’  
She comments as she bumps into me, ‘Well, I am glad I got to hear it. You guys are very cute together. It is interesting to see Harry attached to someone so different than the others and the one.’  
I shake my head and respond, ‘Shut up.’ We both start to laugh as we arrive back at the table.  
 **Harry ******  
I got eerily quiet when the ladies left. Liam shakes his head and asks, ‘How long have known her, Harry?’ Louis starts to talk and Liam puts up his hand, ‘Shh, I want to hear from Harry.’  
I say confidently, ‘Since my birthday.’  
Liam says rudely, ‘How long has that been… 14 days?’  
I say smiling at Ed, ‘Not quite.’  
Liam asked hurt, ‘Harry, why did you not tell us?’   
Niall pipes in, ‘He told me the other day that he trying to figure out what it was and he had to do that on his own. I think that explains it very well. Although, he did not mention it was about another person.’  
Louis laughs and leans toward me, ‘Did you really say that?’ I nod.  
Liam continues the interrogation, ‘Is she the reason for the lateness and the day drinking?’  
I respond, ‘Technically, all of those are my fault because…’ I firmly state, ‘No, I am not answering any more questions. Stop, I am trying to enjoy myself and you, Liam, are not going to ruin it.’  
I reach to Ed’s beer and finish it. Ed mutters, ‘Hey.’  
I say quickly, ‘I am buying. What’s the problem?’ He puts up his hands. I notice Zayn and Niall smile at each other. Louis is smiling widely and goes to lean into say something but doesn’t because the girls are back.  
It is only Sophia and Eleanor. I look back toward the bathroom and Zayn does the same thing.  
I ask, ‘Sophia, where are they?’  
She shrugs, ‘They left before us.’ I immediately look at my watch and fold my hands. Ed bumps into my foot gently under the table and I look up.  
He whispers, ‘Stop, remember last night.’ I nod but my palms start to sweat.  
Then I hear her voice and her laugh. I stand immediately reaching for her and she gives me her hand. I pull her in and ask, ‘What took you so long?’ I smell her breathe and mutter, ‘Never mind.’  
Rebecca smells mine and smiles at me. She mouths, ‘Stressful?’ I nod and she nods. I pull out her chair and scoot her in almost all the way. I scoot in and over next to her pulling up her dress placing my hand in between her legs under the table. She is holding her water glass getting ready to take a drink and glances at me smirking. She finally takes a drink.  
The food comes and she pulls out my hand holding it tightly as we get served. Rebecca and I do our usual silence during our eating but still looking at each other every so often. She eats half her salad and sits back letting me know she is done. I lean in and ask her, ‘Would you like to try a bite of the mashed potatoes because they are delicious?’  
She whispers, ‘Is that why you got the gravy on the side?’ I nod scooping some and she tries to take the spoon but I stick out my tongue slapping her hand away. She takes a bite. We can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it. I take a bite and ask her what she thought.  
Rebecca replies, ‘Good, (She coughs out.) I’ve had better.’ I look at her and she licks her lips. I put my empty hand over my mouth and rub it smiling widely.  
Zayn asks, ‘Rebecca are you done eating?’ She nods. ‘Are you wasting the dressing that you haven’t even touched?’  
I say quickly, ‘Rebecca does not waste.’ She glares at me.  
She explains, ‘Actually, I ordered it because Harry will finish it and he likes Balls-almic vinaigrette, a lot.’ I drop my fork onto my plate while blurting out my laugh and cover my entire face while crossing my legs. I open my fingers slightly to glance at her shaking my head.  
I hear Louis, Ed, and Niall laughing, as well. She is just sitting so still with a crazy smile on her face. I finally recover and wipe the tears out of my eyes to say, ‘She actually can’t eat a lot of dressing, especially house-made because of cross contamination.’  
Liam says, ‘Do you have a gluten allergy or something?’  
Rebecca and I say together, ‘Or something.’ It ends there and I take my fork and cut a piece of her chicken. I stab it along a piece of lettuce and dip it into the dressing. I put it into my mouth quickly so it doesn’t drip but it does on my chin. She moves her hand up quickly before it drips off and catch her hand as she pulls it away. I tuck the food into my cheek and lick it off her finger.  
She turns to Louis and asks, ‘How is your lunch, Louis?’  
He leans back and puts his arm around her. ‘It was a great steak. I much prefer Italian pasta and pizza.’ I look at him and he winks.  
Rebecca replies, ‘I like it, too.’  
He says, ‘Your lunch was kind of blah.’  
She whispers to him, ‘It’s really hard to find something to eat at restaurants so I tend to stick with vegetables and grilled chicken. If I would have the gravy or the dressing I would be out of commission for several days.’  
Louis mutters grimacing, ‘Ouch.’   
Rebecca says raising her eyebrow, ‘Yeah.’  
Louis asks, ‘What about the cake at Harry’s party?’  
She answers, ‘That was a small risk with the frosting but I have had that cake before and nothing happened. What are you doing today?’  
He rolls his eyes and closes them putting a fake smile on, ‘I have some scheduled outings.’  
She asks, ‘Is that why you don’t have sound check or practice today?’  
He says, ‘Sort of.’ She reaches for her water and finishes it.  
I see her look at Niall and say, ‘Niall, what are you doing today?’  
He replies, ‘I have family here so I am going to be with them. I was going to invite you, Harry, but you obviously have plans. I think they are doing a cook out tonight and some travel before.’  
I hand her my water and she drinks some. We get the bill and by one we are walking out of the restaurant.  
We go quickly upstairs and she gets her purse. I quickly pull together my stuff for tonight and grab Louis present. She asks, ‘What’s that?’  
I respond, ‘Clothes for Louis. So as we leave I need to leave it at the desk.’  
She responds, ‘Why don’t you just give it to him in person?’  
I answer, ‘We are not allowed to be alone today.’ She rolls her eyes and I say, ‘Exactly.’  
I intertwine my hand around hers and pull her in kissing her gently. She puts her hand on my head and pulls out my ponytail as she drops her purse. I release her hand pushing her into the hall wall of the room. She gasps and pulls on my hair. I look up and moan. Rebecca removes one hand and goes to my back pocket pulling out a condom. I smile and she puts it in her mouth while she unbuckles and unbuttons quickly. She yanks my pants and underwear down as I bite my lip. She looks up as she opens the condom and puts it on. I quickly move my hands to the hem of her dress and pull it up to her waist. She gasps and reaches for my lips. I kiss her hard and slowly move her up the wall. I open my eyes quickly to make sure she is enjoy it. I hold her up with one hand on her ass and drive into her as she moans. I continue thrusting into her and she arches her back, which really feels good. I push hard in and we both release after she arches her back more. I slowly stop kissing her and rest my face on her shoulder. I slowly bring her down. She grabs my penis out of her and pulls off the condom.  
I fix my pants and walk back to the bedroom. I grab some more condoms just in case. As I walk back she is picking up her purse. Rebecca gives me a look asking what I am doing. I flip the roll of condoms out and she laughs opening her purse for me to put them in. She asks, ‘Where are we going?’  
I say, ‘I was thinking the zoo.’  
As we get outside of the hotel the attendant call us a car. As we wait on the steps, I wrap my arms around her waist resting my head on her shoulder. She tilts her head on mine.  
The car comes and I open the door for her and she slides in. I tell the driver, ‘Melbourne Zoo, please.’ As the car pulls away, I wrap my arm around her shoulder rubbing it down to her elbow and fastening it on her hip. She leans in and crosses her legs away from me. I kiss her head holding it there. I ask, ‘So, why do you want to go to the zoo?’  
She replies, ‘You don’t?’  
I state, ‘No, I am just asking a question.’  
She explains, ‘I think of animals, like children, they are so lovely and innocent. I just like their natural nature and wish people would take more from them. Also, they have different animals at this zoo here than in LA.’  
I smile, ‘How many times have you been to the zoo in LA?’  
She answers, ‘Several, almost once a month. I like to stroll through on my Friday’s when I am planning.’  
I mutter, ‘Like you were doing on the roof.’ I lick my lips and smile remembering our pizza, cheesecake, and her all around hotness.  
She says, ‘Yes. (I feel her swallow.) I usually try going out on Friday’s to a park, café, museum, library, or zoo.’  
I ask, ‘Why?’  
She states, ‘The peace and quiet. I guess.’  
I ask, ‘What one do you prefer?’  
She answers, ‘It’s a tossup between the zoo and the park.’  
I say, ‘Why?’  
She responds, ‘So many questions?  
I reply, ‘Just trying to get to… know you and your nature.’  
She pulls away looking at me and mutters, ‘Oh and you don’t think you know me?’  
I explain, ‘I want to know more especially how your brain works. Can you answer my question?’  
She asks, ‘Why do I like the zoo?’  
I mutter, ‘No, the park?’  
She explains, ‘I like watching the children be free and play. Just plain have fun.’  
I ask, ‘Do you want to have more fun?’  
Rebecca raises her eyebrow saying, ‘What kind of fun?’  
I respond quickly licking my lips, ‘I want that kind of fun but I am talking about basic fun.’  
She states, ‘I guess but I am an adult and I have responsibilities to insure that I stay afloat.’  
I respond, ‘You can still have fun and stay afloat.’  
She says uncomfortably leaning back into my chest, ‘Can we not talk about this anymore?’  
I ask, ‘Why?’  
She responds, ‘I am on vacation and I am supposed to be having fun not thinking about work.’  
I kiss her and say, ‘Fun, all the way.’  
We arrive at the zoo around 1:30 and walk around hand in hand. We start in the Gorilla Rainforest and moved along the Trail of the Elephants. We stop and spent some extra time watching the orangutans. I wrap my arms around her waist holding her belly. We look up and watch them climb around their habitat. I think about what animal she would be. A monkey the way she moves especially on the dance floor.  
We move on to the Australian Bush animals and these were the most fascinating for me. I think about Louis and think of him as a kangaroo. She sees me smirk and asks, ‘What are you thinking about?’  
I answer, ‘I was just think about all the animals and what animal you and Louis would be.’  
Rebecca asks, ‘Prey tell?’  
I say, ‘You are a monkey and Louis is a…’ and point to the kangaroo.  
She laughs and shakes her head, ‘I don’t know Louis very well but I would say he is more of a frog or a… woodpecker.’  
I laugh uncontrollably and ask, ‘What about me, Zoologist Rebecca?’  
She replies quickly, ‘Monkey or a dolphin. Did you know that dolphins have very open views about sex and often have orgies?’  
I drop my mouth and say, ‘Jesus Rebecca.’ I cover my face and start breathing heavily. I pull her away toward the bathroom, which is in the middle of the zoo. I see that there is a family bathroom and I pull her into it quickly. I pull off her dress and kiss her roughly.  
She continues, ‘Dolphins are, also, known to be aggressive toward their sexual partner.’  
I grow in the pleasure of her words and reply, ‘Jesus Rebecca. Please, stop talking or I will cum before I get my pants unbuttoned.’  
She comments, ‘I am right though you are a dolphin,’  
I say ‘Yes’ while undoing my pants as quickly as I can. She pulls a condom out of her purse setting it on the floor on her dress. As I pull down my pants and underwear she slides on the condom. I shove her into the wall and drive my penis into her. She gasps as I pull one of her legs up. Rebecca slides up the wall by going on her tip toes and swings her other leg around my waist squeezing us together making me moan. I respond, ‘I was right to… Monkey.’   
She laughs while gasping for air to say, ‘Monkeys are, also, very sexually active and have sex to alleviate conflict.’ I gasp and bite her shoulder cuming quickly. I thrust one last hard thrust and she cums, too.  
I laugh and say, ‘I guess we are definitely a cross between a dolphin and a monkey. Both very sexual. A very special hybrid, dolkey or mophin. That sounds better.’ She smiles and nods. I pull out and adjust my pants as she puts her dress back on. I grab her purse and give her a backwards hug kissing her neck gently. I whisper, ‘I want to thank you again for coming. I have had a blast (She burst out laughing.) over the last day.’  
She mutters, ‘Harry, not just one blast but several.’  
I smile widely and say, ‘I know I have lost count.’  
She looks at me and asks, ‘What? You are counting?’  
I reply, ‘Was…’  
We continue to walk hand in hand into the desert animals and reptiles. I laugh as we pass the frogs and she smirks. I shameless ignore the Wet Sea area and move toward the Growing Wild habitat. I, finally, take her to the Wet Sea and she is so intrigued by this area. I know that I want to take her to the aquarium tomorrow morning. We take several pictures in with the animals. I get us in to play with the seals. She is so intrigued by their texture. The seal kisses her and I snap a quick picture.  
After several minutes of discussion with the zookeeper about them we walk out a little wet. I look at her again seeing her bra peeking out through her dress and I pull her back to the bathroom. We kiss roughly as I grab her purse pulling out another condom letting it drop to the floor. She pulls down my pants and underwear quickly. I slide the condom on and yank her dress up driving myself into her. I lick her neck and start sucking. She laughs and says, ‘Harry?’  
I say ‘You said hickies were approved, Rebecca.’ in between sucking and licking her neck.  
She mutters breathing heavily, ‘Harry. Later.’ and bites my neck hard.  
I stop sucking and kiss it as she releases her bite me. I forcefully kiss her with my tongue and we thrust together. She pulls my hair as I cum while driving my tongue into her mouth quickly making her gasp and release. We stop kissing, holding each other, and trying to catch our breath. As we leave the bathroom we go sit in the courtyard and relax for a few while our car comes to get us and we catch our breath. I get a text from the driver and we walk to the exit.  
I ask the driver to take us to the closest beach to the hotel. He says St. Kilda. As we get there I ask the driver to just wait because we won’t be very long because we don’t have our suits.  
We start at one end and walk hand in hand just looking at the view. I am looking at her and the view but mostly her because it is windy. Her hair is blowing so perfect that it shows her whole neck. I look down at our feet and swallow think about how much sex we have had and how much I want to do it, again.  
Finally, I decide to just go for it and I grab the condom out of my pocket gripping it tightly. I pick her up and run her into the ocean. She is screaming at me to stop but I can’t help it. I take her in and we get pummeled by a wave. Rebecca screams because it is so much colder than the outside air. I pull her in and kiss her. She relaxes and I hug her tightly as I open the condom keeping an eye on the waves behind her so it doesn’t get knocked out of my hand. She undoes my pants and belt pulling out my penis. I pull it on and we move together with the waves. I dunk us under the water as we kiss and we cum together in the passion of the motion and temperature.  
When we come up, we gasp and I kiss her, again. She tucks me back in leaving the condom on and fixing my pants. As we walk out we get splashed by another wave and we laugh running hand in hand up the sand to the car. We get in the car and I ask the driver to take us back to the hotel.  
We arrive at the hotel and I ask her in a whisper, ‘Do you want to swim or… um hot tub?  
Rebecca answers, ‘Well, we might as well go swim now that we are actually wet. Also, we will have time for a bath before dinner to get cleaned up.’  
I ask as I raise my eyebrow, ‘Are you sure?’  
She rolls her eyes and gets in the elevator turning out of my grip. I say ‘Hey?’ and grab her hand while leaning into her forehead.  
We get to the room and she goes straight to her suitcase. She pulls out a black full back one piece swimsuit. She goes to the bathroom while I grab out my trunks. I pull off my wet pants and the ocean condom throwing it the bin. As I pull my trunks on she comes out in her swimsuit with a towel wrapped around it. I take a deep breath and bite my lip. Rebecca throws me a towel saying, ‘Are you ready?’  
I state, ‘Not for swimming. But it is on your list and I have never seen you swim before.’  
She mutters, ‘Harry?’ I smirk and grab her hand pulling her toward the door. We run down the steps when we get to the bottom we are out of breath and lean into the wall. I look at her while she is bending over and she glances back at me. We start laughing and she pulls me toward the pool. We grab some lounge chairs laying our towels on them. She releases my hand and jumps into the pool. I follow her in and we just hold each other smiling for a few minutes. I kiss her and she pulls away starting to do laps. I lean into the wall and watch her swim. She is definitely a dolphin. Her strokes are long and measured. Rebecca can really hold her breath.  
After about fifteen laps I stand in front of her and she rams me. She pulls up and gasps for air. I pull her into a hug and she glares at me. ‘Harry, what did I say about scaring me like that?’  
I reply, ‘Rebecca, I am sorry but I want to touch you.’ I kiss her neck lifting her with my hug. She shakes her head and I enjoy our embrace wanting to do way more.  
Finally, Rebecca taps me and says, ‘Harry, can we go to the chairs?’ I nod but keeping my grip on her waist as we walk to them.  
As she lays on hers I roll next to her sharing the same chair. I wrap my hands around her waist giving her a hug, with her back on my chest, and kissing her neck. I close my eyes and wait for her to move.  
Rebecca rubs my chin, ‘Harry, I am going to burn if we stay out any longer.’  
I open my eyes slowly and look at her. She has turned but I did not notice. I lean in and kiss her nose while slowly getting up and pulling her with me. She wraps a towel around herself. We walk slowly to the elevator as I wrap my arm around her waist. We get in the elevator and I kiss her forehead closing my eyes while I inhale her sweetness.  
We get into the room and walk straight into the living room. I turn on the water as she pours in the bath salts. Rebecca turns and goes into the bathroom. I sit next to the tub and think about last night. I bite my lip but look out the window quickly and remember of what has happened in the sixteen hours or so that we have had. I think of what is going to happen in the next sixteen plus hours and smile realizing I need a condom. I walk into the bedroom and grab the box hoping for more. I set them down by the tub and turn the water down to a trickle.  
I say loudly ‘Rebecca, what is taking you so long?’ as I turn and see her with the shower stuff and her silk robe. I lick my lips and smile as I bite my lips. I grab the shower stuff and put it on the side of the tub.  
I turn to her quickly and she is standing inches away from me looking down. I pull her chin up and peck her lips while holding onto her chin. I pull away and look her in the eyes while untying her robe. I rub my hands over her shoulders as the robe falls to the floor. I keep looking at her in her eyes as she starts to flutter her eyelashes and looks down again. I whisper, ‘Rebecca.’ I grip her shoulders and say, ‘Stop, let’s just have fun. Rebecca?’  
Rebecca smirks but still looks down while moving a little closer. ‘Then, why am I the only one naked?’  
She quickly pulls down my trunks making me jump because of the temperature difference. I laugh saying, ‘Rebecca?’  
I pull her into a kiss and wrap my arms around her. While still kissing her I release my hands and lean back into the tub bringing her with me. I put one of my legs in and then the other. I grab her hands and pull her toward me as she gets in. We are still kissing as I drop quickly into the tub making a splash. She pulls away and turns the water completely off while turning up the hot tub. I grab a condom and slip it on as she sits on me. I put my penis into her and we slowly rock. She has her hands on my shoulder gripping tightly as I lean in to kiss her. I grip her hips and we start to kiss roughly. We move faster until she pulls back from my mouth and I pull her in one last rough thrust. We gasp and cum together.  
I dunk her under the water and she gasps as she resurfaces. Rebecca splashes at me and hits my bicep. I hold that hand tightly getting her other hand and pulling her into a kiss and under the water. As we come back out she has her arms around my neck and we continue to kiss passionately but slow. I reach out for the shampoo and rub it into her hair. I pull her head away and have her head in my hands as she lays on top of the water. I wash out the shampoo gently massaging her head as she closes her eyes. I do the conditioner in the same way.  
Rebecca washes my hair and grabs the body wash. She opens the bottle and squirts it like I am a hamburger and the body wash is ketchup. I laugh at the feeling. She massages my body and I moan grabbing her pulling into her further.  
When she is done I massage the body wash into her paying extra attention to her pits and vagina, which she, of course, opposes both but I continue my slow gently wash. I kiss her neck as I finish and she wraps her arms around my neck kissing it. We grip each other tightly in a hug. I continue to kiss her neck moving up to her lips and flip her to the bottom while we gasp. I push into her hard and she pulls my hair as she kisses me roughly. I bite her neck gently and we cum together, again.  
Rebecca flips the tub knob so it starts to drain. I pull back and look at her. She responds, ‘It’s almost five, Harry?’  
I ask, ‘Why are you looking at the clock?’  
She mutters, ‘It’s hard not to.’ Rebecca gets up and out quickly whispering, ‘It’s like dooms day. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking, too.’  
I follow her to the bathroom to get a towel. She immediately goes to the sink and brushes her teeth passing me my toothbrush. We brush in silence and I watch her every inch. She pulls on her bra and panties from earlier that are now dry. She grabs plain pale pink dress and brushes her hair quickly. I put on my shirt from earlier knowing I will be changing during the show tonight and slide on different pair of underwear and pants.  
She grabs her purse and we walk out the room to the hotel restaurant. We sit at the bar and order our food right away with a shot of Jameson. I kiss her on the cheek after we drink it and she smiles. I slide her stool toward me wrapping my arms around her waist and straddling her between my legs. She leans in and mutters, ‘Harry?’  
I kiss her cheek and neck while replying, ‘Yes-um?’  
She responds, ‘You feel like you need to… go to the bathroom.’  
I lean into her ear to kiss it but say, ‘Only if you’re coming?’  
We go quickly to the bathroom and relieve the tension quickly. As we come out holding hands tightly we see are food being set on the bar counter. I eat quickly hoping for another session in the bathroom before Ed takes her away. When we finish she orders another shot of Jameson. We raise them as she says, ‘For luck tonight.’  
I smirk and reply, ‘Or getting lucky.’ She slaps me and I smile pulling her into a kiss. I lift up my hand with the watch and see that it is almost 5:30.  
 **Rebecca ******  
Harry helps me off the bar stool and wraps his arms tightly around me leaning on my head. I try and look at his face but can only see his mouth, which is stiff. As we enter the lobby, I see Ed and head toward him but Harry pulls me into a tight hug. He kisses me hastily and I keep staring at him trying to read him but he has frozen in a mute mode. Harry says, ‘Have fun.’ He turns and almost runs to the elevator.  
I put my head down and Ed says, ‘Did something happen at dinner?’  
I look up at him and say, ‘Why would you ask that?’  
He responds, ‘This. Whatever you’re doing?’  
I say, ‘I am thinking.’  
He adds, ‘About what dead puppies?’  
I state exasperated, ‘Ed seriously…’ He looks at me glaring and I continue, ‘Harry just became strange within the last two minutes.’  
He replies, ‘Rebecca. He is leaving you with me.’ and raises his eyebrows. Ed asks, ‘Are you ready to go?’ I nod and as he puts his arm around my shoulder. We get into the cab and he tells the driver to take us to the museum.  
We go through the museum and I enjoy it but can’t stop thinking about what I should do about Harry. We stroll quickly through not even realizing how fast we went through. We are done by 6:15. Ed hails another cab and comments, ‘Rebecca, you are being really quiet.’  
I respond, ‘As I said I am thinking.’  
He looks at me concerned and states, ‘Still?’   
I mutter, ‘It’s complicated.’   
He reassures me, ‘Rebecca, it doesn’t have to be.’  
I say, ‘Ed? Let’s just go.’ while getting into the cab heading toward the art gallery. Ed and I walked quietly through the gallery. The options continue to flood and overload my head. As we get ready to go, I say softly, ‘Ed, bathroom break.’ I walk quickly in and sit on the toilet breathing heavily, not being able to catch my breath, putting my head in-between my knees or as close as I can. I feel the tears come down my cheek.  
I, finally, recover after several minutes of tears that thankfully they didn’t drip onto my dress. I come out of the stall to wash my hands and face. As I dry my hands and face I check my face to see if I missed anything. I come back out and Ed is leaning against the wall looking at his watch. He glances at me and then puts his hand out toward the cab waiting for us. Ed messages someone while we are in the car heading toward the stadium. He leads me down the hall of the stadium and stops by the bathroom.


	7. First Time Show

**Harry ******  
After we finish dinner, we walk to the lobby with our heads close together and arms around each other’s waist. I see Ed out of the corner of my eye but don’t look as she turns in his direction. I pull her into a hug when we get to Ed. I kiss her lips quickly and tell them to have fun.  
I walk fast to the elevator and wait for the door to close to lean into the elevator. I hate that I have to go to work but I know I have to. I go to the room and grab my overnight bag, which has Rebecca’s present in it. I think in the elevator on the way down, _what am I going to do without her on Sunday night? ___I hate my job because I want to be with someone instead. This is different.  
I get into a cab and go straight to the stadium. It is almost six and we do a quick sound check before the preshow starts. We practice for a half an hour and then they prep us. I pull on my new white shirt with texture, change my underwear into the new white lips boxer briefs, and pull on my black pants.  
I get a text from Ed saying they are almost there and I ask him to meet me at the bathroom. I check myself in the mirror, grab my bag, and walk out the door. I quickly walk to the bathroom and tell Ed to walk straight to get to the dressing room.  
I pull Rebecca into the bathroom. I lock the door and sit on the floor. I tap the floor next to me and she stands back. She blurts out, ‘Harry, what is wrong?’  
I look at her confused and respond, ‘Nothing.’  
She continues, ‘But what about when you left me with Ed and now you’re acting different right now.’ I stop and think but pat the floor, again.  
She sits down and I say, ‘I was a pissed that I had to go to work because we were having such a good time.’ I smirk turning back to my bag and pull out the box.  
Rebecca pulls away and starts to get up muttering, ‘Stop. Seriously, Harry.’ I put the box on the floor and get up. I put my hand on her shoulder and she pushes me away.  
I pull her arm and finally get a grip around her waist. I look into her eyes and say firmly, ‘Rebecca, No. You stop. I like you more than I can understand right now. I know that you do, too. I know you are scared because I am, too. But us being together makes us happy and I want to see where this leads. Please sit back down and open your present.’ Before I release her, I kiss her lips. We sit together and I hand it to her. She takes the top off and pulls the dress out of the tissue. I ask, ‘What do you think?’  
Rebecca whispers, ‘It’s… very nice.’  
I mutter, ‘But the back right?’  
She turns the dress around and says, ‘What’s wrong with the back?’  
I comment, ‘It’s lower than your usual outfits.’  
She looks confused and replies, ‘I really didn’t realizes that.’  
I whisper, ‘I thought it was covering… things.’  
Rebecca explains, ‘Well yeah but the lower ones are the ones I consciously cover.’  
I ask, ‘What about the color?’  
She states, ‘I like it. Do I need to put it on for you to see?’  
I grab the dress and say, ‘Not yet. Keep going.’ I look down and she pulls the tissue away finding another piece of tissue paper. She unfolds the tissue and sees the strapless black lace bra. She pulls the bottom down and sees the black lacey panties.  
She laughs uncontrollably and mutters, ‘Seriously… You bought me lingerie? I suppose you want me to put it on.’  
I smile and respond, ‘No, not at all. I want to put it on.’ I lick my lips and fold the dress back on to the bra and panties. I grab the other piece of the box and use that to put the clothes she is wearing on it. I help her get up and pull off her dress setting it on the empty box. I lean in and kiss her. While we are continuing to kiss, I unstrap her bra and pull it off. I hold out my arm and aim with one eye and drop the bra into the box on top of the dress. I push her into the counter. She unbuckles and unbuttons my pants gliding them down my hips. Rebecca quickly checks my pocket for a condom and there is one. She pulls it out and opens it behind my back. I put her onto the counter slipping my hands into her panties and pulling them off. I slip them in pocket without her seeing. She pushes on the condom as I drive it into her. I kiss her hard and drive into her harder and harder each time. She leans back and steadies herself on the wall. I push hard leaning down to kiss her boobs. We moan loudly and cum together.  
I pull out realizing it is almost show time. I slip the condom off and into the bin. I mumble, ‘Ahh. I want more time.’ I grab the new panties and put them on kissing the front of them. She moans and I smirk while quickly getting the new bra. She turns away and I wrap it around her rib cage. I turn her quickly and pull it up. I adjust her boobs into the cups and see that she is very perky. I slip my hands down her boobs admiring them. I smile as I grab the dress and unlatch the back. I hold it out for her to step into. Rebecca turns around and I pull the back together but notice how wide and dark the scars on her lower back are. I close my eyes and suck back the anger. I finish the last notch as she turns looking so stunning. I, immediately, want to take it off but I fight back the urge.  
I kiss her hard but pull away with a frown placing her clothes into the box and cap it. I put the box in my bag and zip it up. As I stand up Rebecca slaps my ass. I realize that I don’t have my pants up. ‘Did you buy these, too?’ She smacks it again and I nod. I smirk as I pull my pants up and fasten them tightly. I grab out my phone and we take a picture. I quickly clutch my bag and turn to her, who is licking her lips. I lean in and kiss her, again. I open the door while we are still kissing as pull her into my hip. We walk staring at each other. I smirk because she rests her hand on my ass tucking her thumb into my waistband.  
We walk into the dressing room and Ed coughs loudly. This breaks our gaze and I look around. Louis comes over and licking his lips. We have the same tastes it is getting ridiculous. He hugs her brushing his hand along her ass and I bite my lip. He states, ‘Wow, Rebecca you look beautiful.’  
I push him away and shake my head. Rebecca puts her head down. She says quietly ‘Thank you, Louis’ and I pull her chin up.  
Ed comes over and comments, ‘I bet your jealous, Harry, that she gets to be with me in that (He gawks at her.) while you perform.’ I close my eyes and bite my tongue. He continues, ‘You picked well.’  
I open my eyes and state firmly, ‘Stop, I want to punch you.’  
Liam claps his hands and says, ‘It’s show time. Boys, if you’re done admiring the Christmas tree. Please come in for the huddle.’ I turn away from them and kiss her passionately.  
As Ed and Rebecca walk away, I lick my lips and stare until the door shuts. ‘Harry. Harry. Is anyone home? Harry.’ I hear Zayn say finally putting my head down and walking over to put my hand in to get pumped up. I perk up to think that she is going to watch me perform for the first.  
We stand on the platform and I toss my hair as I put my hand in my pocket with her panties. I perform like the others, except Louis, don’t exist. I thought about asking about the private box that they were in but didn’t want to perform for one side more than the other.  
When it is my turn to introduce the next song I use it as an opportunity to wish everyone a Happy Valentine’s Day. I rub my pocket, where her panties are. I take a moment and say, ‘This is for someone specific and you know who you are?’ I blow a kiss. The crowd goes wild and I blush walking back to my mic stand to sing. Every once and a while during the performance I put my hand in my pocket or just rub the outside of it.  
Finally when the show is over, I quickly walk into the dressing room and grab my bag. I sit and relax for the first time since dinner. Louis comes and sits next to me asking, ‘Are you going out tonight?’ I nod. ‘With Ed?’ I nod. ‘I like your new shirt.’  
I mutter, ‘Thank you. By the way, the desk wanted me to let you know that there is a package at the desk for you.’ Louis squints at me and I look around winking at him when I see that nobody is paying attention.  
He replies, ‘Ok. Thank you. (Louis says in a whisper.) Not until tomorrow night though?’  
I shrug and state, ‘Today is fine. I would hope that you didn’t have a crowd.’  
He nods and winks, ‘Mine is for tomorrow night.’ I smirk as the door opens and Rebecca walks in making me melt. I get up and hug her smelling her hair. I turn gripping her waist and say, ‘Are we ready to go, Ed?’  
Liam pipes in, ‘Keep your pants on, Harry.’ Liam and Zayn giggle.  
I glare at him and Ed walks back. He replies, ‘Yes.’ We get into one of the cars and head to a club. We start with a drink and then dance. I am breathing so hard from the movement and watching her move. It turns me on.  
After being at the club for almost two hours, I hug her in the middle of a fast song from behind putting my head near her ear and say, ‘Come on, this is torture.’ I know Rebecca knows I am turned on because she grabs my ass and pulls me into her. I put my head in her neck and bite her softly. I hold her hand tightly and weave together toward the men’s bathroom, which has two stalls, and we take the handicap one quickly pulling her in locking the door. She grabs my ass and dips into my pocket to get a condom out. I, immediately, push her into the wall and we kiss passionately.  
She pulls my pants open and down. We stop kissing and she looks down seeing that I am erect. She slides on the condom and I lift her, while pulling her dress up. I drive into her and we moan as I continue to push in further and further until we both cum. We continue to kiss and rub each other’s hair and back. I lick my lips starting to suck on her neck. She is moaning and licking my earlobe. Rebecca bites my earlobe and I drive into her, again. We release again. I bite her on her neck and she moans. Slowly, we start to stop and adjust our clothes. We walk out and wash our hands. I put my arm around her waist and lean into smell her hair. After we leave the bathroom, I lean into her ear and ask, ‘Are you ready to go?’  
Rebecca shrugs and pulls me into the wall. I lean down for her to get to my ear. She states, ‘If we are going to do more of that.’ I lick my lips and nod.  
We walk out and find Ed. I state, ‘We are going back. You good?’ He looks over his shoulder at his security and nods. We hug and he waves to Rebecca. I have her lead us out to the curb. We decide to walk for a while and then grab a cab. It was a little cold but she leans into me and I rub her arm. Then, I wave my hand and a cab stops. I tell him the name of our hotel and he drives us back.  
As we walk into the hotel, Zayn and Perrie are getting out of their cab. Perrie calls, ‘Harry and Rebecca?’ She disconnects with Zayn so he can pay. She asks, ‘Hey, where did you guys go?’  
Rebecca says wiping her forehead, ‘A dance club.’  
Perrie states, ‘We went to some bar near the stadium. (She says in whisper.) It was a dive.’  
Zayn says ‘Yeah, it was a dive. Liam has horrible taste.’ as he lights his cigarette.  
I laugh, ‘I bet they stayed.’  
He nods and asks, ‘Can we go have a decent drink?’  
Perrie grabs Rebecca’s arm without an answer and says, ‘Come on.’  
I look a little concerned but Perrie says, ‘We are going to freshen up. We will meet you inside.’  
I shrug but rub her hand before I release. I stand outside so Zayn can finish his cigarette. He starts to talk after they leave, ‘Boy, Liam can be a dick.’ I look at him and he continues, ‘Lunch and before you guys left the stadium.’  
I brush it off by saying, ‘That is Liam in pure form.’  
Zayn takes a long drag smiling and comments, ‘She is very quiet.’  
I look at the door ‘Rebecca? (He nods.) Yeah, she was when I met her too but she has to read people before she lets her true self out, which doesn’t happen very often either.’  
He mutters, ‘I have twenty pounds down that says she does with you.’ I smirk and think about the last two weeks. He asks, ‘Are you an item or not?’ I shrug and point inside.  
He mumbles, ‘Wait.’ He finishes his cigarette flicking it into the ash tray. We walk into the bar. They are at the bar and have shots ready for us. We shoot it and I realize that it is Jameson.  
I look at Zayn who says, ‘Who ordered this?’ Rebecca smiles as she places her shot glass on the bar.  
Zayn laughs out, knowing exactly what I am thinking, ‘Niall can’t get you to drink but she can.’ I pull her into me and smile widely.  
I smell her again and glancing down her dress. I immediately state, ‘Well, I am quiet tired. Are you?’ She nods as I kiss her neck.  
Zayn laughs and mutters, ‘Of course, you are tired.’  
I respond, ‘Shut it, Zayn.’ I punch him in the shoulder and say, ‘Good night or whatever.’ I pull her with me and to my side. We head up in the elevator. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist while she grips my arms tightly.  
When the elevator dings at our floor, she lets go and takes off toward the room. I chase her down and get to her halfway down. I spank her and throw her over my shoulder. I run to the room and unlock it.  
We go straight to the bedroom and on the bed, where the strawberry chocolate cheesecake bites are. I set her down and she turns gasping as I say, ‘You didn’t think I forgot about dessert did you?’  
I unlatch her dress and it falls to the floor. I kiss her back and rub her shoulders. I take her bra off and let it drop to the floor while reaching around cupping her boobs and she grabs my ass forcing me into her tighter. She squeezes my butt cheeks and takes out the last condom in my pocket.  
Rebecca turns around and rips my shirt open. I gasp as she rubs my chest up to my shoulders and my shirt falls to the floor. I take my belt off. I lean in and kiss her. She undoes my pants and pulls them down releasing our kiss. I step out and she kisses my leg up to my waist. She slides on the condom and grabs it pulling me closer into her making me moan. I uses my fingers and slide her panties down. I slip my penis inside continuing to pull her panties down until they slide off. I pick her up as her legs wrap around me.  
With her in my arms I kneel onto the bed slowly. I gradually lean down setting her on the bed and push the tray of cheesecake to the side. I place my hand on the side of her face moving my thumb to her lips as she kisses it gently. I lean in kissing her as my other hand moves from her hip down to push me in further. We both gasp mid-kiss as she grasps my hips and pulls me into her. I start to rock faster and faster into her. We moan every inch I go inside. She bites my tongue and I open my eyes grabbing her boobs roughly. She gasps releasing her bite and I massage them. She moves her hands from my back to my hair running her fingers through it. While pushing away from her boobs, I wrap them behind her back and pull her up. We gasp as I start sucking and licking her shoulder. I sit up off the back of my legs and lean back entering her further. We cum together and we gradually move back to laying on the bed.  
I roll between her and the cheesecake holding her hand. I stare at her and she grips my hand while rolling onto her side. She switches hands and moves her arm up to her head to prop it up. I smile widely saying, ‘That was fun.’  
Rebecca giggles putting her head down and whispers, ‘When isn’t it?’  
I mutter, ‘Well, I have… never mind.’  
She mumbles, ‘Me, too.’ She crawls over me and reaches for a piece of cheesecake. I slap her ass before she eats one. She grabs another one and put it in my mouth. I enjoy the dessert and the presentation of her body on top of me. I close my eyes thinking in less than twenty-four hours she will be gone.  
I roll her off and hold my finger out to her to wait a minute. I walk to the kitchen and grab out last night’s bottle of wine and chug it. I put it in the sink and grab the next bottle opening it. I grab the wine glasses and take them back to the bedroom.  
She says shaking her head, ‘You are going to have to stop sometime you know.’  
I smirk, ‘Stop, what?’  
She states, ‘Being… nice.’  
I reply, ‘I have never heard that one before. Plus, after the first experience in the shower and the Mexican restaurant.’  
Rebecca laughs, ‘I mean the wine and dessert.’  
I respond, ‘It’s not that big of a deal. I mean we have definitely burned enough calories to cover this and more. Not that you need it.’  
She says ‘Shut up’ as she rolls onto her belly toward the cheesecake throwing in four pieces.  
I mutter, ‘Hey, don’t choke.’ I put the glasses down and pour us some wine in each glass. I set down the bottle and take the glasses while crawling back on the bed next to her. I continue, ‘Need something to wash it down.’  
I pass her the glass and brush her hair back out of her face. She raises the glass, ‘To you having a successful tour.’  
I put my head down and bite my lip dreading her leaving. _When will I see her again? ___I take a deep breathe clinking her glass saying, ‘To us.’  
She instantly closes her eyes and chugs the glass. She turns to the cheesecake and I see her frown as she throws in two more pieces. I see her grab another piece and smirk.  
I finish my glass and I put both glasses on the floor in front of us. I roll onto my back staring at her.  
She, now, has two pieces of cheesecake in each hand. Rebecca climbs onto my chest sits on my waist. I reach for a condom and she squeezes her legs together making me look at her. She is shaking her head and I move my hands back. She leans down and places one in my mouth pushing it in with her tongue. Rebecca kisses me and we smash up the cheesecake between our tongues. I chuckle mid whatever it is called and she pulls out swallowing her pieces.  
As she licks her lips she says, ‘You’re going to choke.’  
I swallow and comment, ‘It feels weird I have never done that before and us mashing together was quite hot.’ She puts the other pieces in her other hand and smacks it into my chest rubbing it all over. I start laughing and put my hands behind my head only imagine was going to happen now after our last experience with whipped cream. She starts licking the cheesecake off my body starting low and moving up. I moan and gasp several times.  
Finally with my eyes still on her, I reach for another piece of cheesecake and put it in my mouth. _Maybe that will help me making too many sounds. Wrong! ___She gets to my nipples and I have to swallow immediately. I struggle to keep still and I laugh so loud that she stops, ‘Harry, let me finish.’  
I roll her on her back and say, ‘No, it will just have to wait or continue after.’ I reach out pulling out a condom and opening it quickly. I slide it on and move into her. Rebecca flips me back and I grow between her. She moans and continues to lick the cheesecake off my nipples. I run my hands through my hair gasping for air and then she bites my nipple. I lose myself moaning loudly. She sits back at the same time and gasps even louder.  
Rebecca lays down on me and slides off to the side keeping her head on my chest. I kiss her head and smell her hair. I suggest, ‘I think we should go in the hot tub.’  
Rebecca smiles and I reach for the glasses behind me on the floor. I hand her them and she walks to the tub. She sets them down and turns it on. I grab the wine and the cheesecake tray, which is over half gone. As I get to the tub she takes the tray and places it in the back on a ledge. I pour us more wine and set it on the cheesecake tray. I help her in and climb in holding her hand. I pour some of the salts into the tub. Reaching for a glass I hand it to her and then grab mine. We both drink it slowly.  
I release her hand and wrap my arm around her placing my hand on her waist. She leans in and rests her head on my shoulder. We finish our glass and she puts them back while grabbing two more pieces of cheesecake. Rebecca puts one in my mouth and I bite her fingers to get the leftovers off. She laughs putting the other piece in her mouth. I lean in and kiss her. We sit in the hot tub kissing and holding each other for a long time. She pulls back and dipping under the water completely.  
I instantly unplug the tub and she laughs. I grab the bottle of wine and pour us another glass. We get out drinking our wine. I set my wine on the fireplace shelf and turn it on. I walk over to the couch and pull out the extra blanket laying it on the floor. I go back to the tub and grab the cheesecake tray placing the last piece into her mouth. I take the tray to the kitchen leaving it on the counter.  
I jog back to the bedroom and grab a condom along with her robe. I put both on and walk to the living room where she is watching the tub drain. I notice the mood has changed and ask her, ‘Honey, what’s got you down?’  
Rebecca rolls her eyes instantly after I call her, Honey. She shrugs and goes to sit on the blanket in front of the fire. I notice that she has finished her glass and I quickly grab the bottle pouring her some more. I grab mine and take a sip glaring at her, ‘Talk to me, Rebecca.’  
She chugs her glass and puts it down next to the bottle, ‘I am not going to ruin the moment.’ She finally noticed that I was wearing it and smirks. She reaches for the tie and I frown wrapping my arms around my waist covering up the tie. ‘Harry?’  
I respond, ‘Monkey. What? We are not just going to have sex to cover up a conversation. (I say firmly.) Tell me.’  
Rebecca whispers, ‘I was just thinking about how the tub is like…’ She turns away leans up to the bottle and drinks the last bit.  
I finish her sentence, ‘This vacation warm while it lasted or time ran out.’ She shrugs and takes the bottle and glass to the kitchen. I follow her into the kitchen and continue, ‘I am wondering what is going to happen after you get on that plane. I like this. Whatever this is. I want you to stay but I know I can’t ask that because you have a life back in LA. I am worried that the distance will… (I wrap my arms around her.) change this.’   
Rebecca turns and states, ‘Stop. Let’s just enjoy the time we do have.’ She pulls the tie and runs back to the living room knowing that I will follow her. I slowly take it off as I walk to the blanket and let it drop. She rolls over and I picture us walking the dog earlier.  
Instead of complying I lay down on my back next to her. I say through a laugh, ‘I think I have been on top enough for one day.’ Rebecca laughs and climbs on pulling my penis into her.  
I bite my lip as she leans down rubbing her boobs against my belly and up to my chest. I grab her face pulling her into a kiss. We kiss roughly gasping as she rides me. I let one of my hands trace her spine and I pull her into me hard as we cum together. I wrap the blanket around us and we lie on the floor until we fall asleep.


	8. Goodbye Sunday

**Harry ******  
I wake up Sunday morning it is pitch dark but I feel and smell her hair on my neck instantly making me smile. I lift my hand and some light comes in our little cocoon. It slides down her back and to the floor. I lift my other arm and it does the same thing. I gradually adjust to pick her up and carry her to the bed.  
I see that we had not even opened the bed last. Well, this morning but could still see the wrinkles from our exciting evening. I pull down my side and lay her down gently.  
I grab my phone seeing that it is 6:30 and walk to the bathroom leaving the door open. As I sit on the floor in the bathroom, I call Alec and order us breakfast. I ordered pancakes made with applesauce instead of eggs, yogurt in small containers, plain scrambled eggs with toppings on the side, croissants, breakfast meats, hash browns, raspberries, blueberries, melons, milk, tea, and water. I text Niall telling him not to eat breakfast because I just ordered a big one and will call when he can come up.  
I grab my clothes for the day, which are my slinky gray silk shirt and black gym shorts. I glance at her stuff and remember the underwear that I put in my pocket last night. I quietly walk to the room grabbing our clothes I fold hers onto her suitcase. I unzip my overnight bag and pull out her clothes putting them with the others. I grab mine and throw them into a pile. I pick out the underwear from my pocket and unzip a pocket in my overnight bag putting them into it. I close the bag up and put it next my suitcase.  
I go through her clothes and I pull out some green panties with a swimsuit type bra. Then I see she has green and blue mixed sun dress the back is holey but, still exposes some skin, I don’t think the scars will show. I shake it out and put our day’s clothes in the bathroom.  
As I come out to the bedroom to clean up, I see her stretch reaching for the other side of the bed. I leap onto the bed next to her as she opens her eyes widely. Rebecca laughs, ‘Are you turning into a cannon ball now?’  
I laugh and reply, ‘Just making sure that you had something to touch.’  
She immediately moves her arm back and says, ‘I have plenty to touch.’ She tucks her arms under the blanket licking her lips.  
I pull the blanket away and mutter, ‘Not while I am here.’  
I climb onto her spinning her to the top. She leans off to the box and takes out a condom. I rub her thighs licking my lips. She pulls out the condom as she sits on my stomach. Rebecca reaches back without looking and places it on my penis. I watch her do this without looking and smirk. Her hands come back and I close my eyes taking a deep breath. She slides back and puts me inside her. I smile and pull her down to me. We kiss roughly as she thrust on top of me. I put my fingers into her hair and pull her in for a deeper kiss. I releases my hands and place them on her hips. I grasp her tightly pulling her on and my penis in. I sit up quickly and we cum together.  
She pushes me back on the bed and says out of breath, ‘Hey. Trying to get it over quickly?’  
I reply, ‘I am a bad boy, (I bit my lip.) I couldn’t wait. I guess you need to punish me.’ I roll her over away from the bathroom and run into the bathroom. I pull the used condom off and throw it in the bin. I jump into the shower turning on the hot water and sit on the ledge in the shower. She does not come very quickly. I see her walk in slowly and look at what I picked out.  
Rebecca opens the door with a condom in hand and I pull the other one in while she asks, ‘Have plans today, Harry?’  
I answer, ‘Yes. We do. Now, please teach me a lesson before breakfast gets here.’ She steps in peeling away the wrapper. Rebecca hands it to me as I slide it on. She holds out her hand and twirls me around pushing my face first into the shower wall. I groan and try to turn to see what she is doing but she brings her forearm up my shoulder blades.  
She says, ‘Stay.’ I keep her eye contact while she smacks my ass hard and I close my eyes, groaning loudly. She rubs it taking the tingle away. I open my eyes and she is smiling. Then out of nowhere she pulls my penis hard. I gasp and lick my lips. Rebecca leans in kissing me. I use my tongue and her grip loosens. I wiggle out and we continue to kiss as I wrap my arms around her. I gently move her to the wall and lift her leg. I push in and she groins. I thrust harder and harder into her while she moves her hand to my ass and smacks it, again. I smile as I gasp. She squeezes it and I groan. I push hard into her while shoving my tongue into her mouth and we cum together.  
I pull out but move us under the shower head. We continue to kiss roughly and rub each other’s hair. I reach for the body wash and she takes it out of my hand. Rebecca suggests, ‘I wash myself and you wash yourself.’ I frown as she continues, ‘It’s faster, Harry.’  
I grab the bottle and I quickly rub it in. I watch her caress her body and lick my lips. I grab the shampoo putting some in my hand as I reach for her head. She lets me. I massage her head and she moans loudly. Rebecca moves under the shower head and I rinse it out. She finishes washing off the body wash. I step in the flow of the shower and start rubbing off my body wash as she grabs the shampoo. I lean into her as she massages my head. I moan and lean back under the shower. She washes it all out. I grab the conditioner and she grabs the bottle out of my hand. She gets herself some and I get a little. I see that she already started on herself but I notice how she stretches her arms back to rub it in. It turns me on. I start to rub the conditioner in and then out quickly. Rebecca leans in and I touch her while she rinses it out. She smirks with her eyes closed.  
I reach back when she is done and turn off the shower. I pull her into a kiss and lead her out. We dry off staring at each other and then she turns away. Rebecca pulls on her panties and bra quickly. I pull on my new light blue underwear and see her glance over at me. I smile widely and pulling on my gym shorts. She has already pulled on her dress and grabs my shirt out of my hands. As she glides it onto my arms we stare at each other. I bend my head down still looking at her and she rolls the shirt over my head. I come out and immediately kiss her. Rebecca smiles through the kiss but continues to pull down my shirt. I grab the deodorant and toothbrushes as we apply together. When we are done, we kiss.  
I hear the knock at the door and walk quickly out of the bathroom. It is breakfast. I tip the waiter and pull it in. She comes out brushing her hair. She opens her mouth, ‘Harry, that is a lot of food.’  
I respond, ‘I know but I figured Niall could finish it.’  
Rebecca suggests, ‘Why don’t you ask him to come eat with us so it’s not cold when he eats it?’ I smile and kiss her releasing her gently. I run back to the room and grab my phone.  
I say, ‘Niall, are you awake? (He mumbles.) Ok, we wanted to invite you to eat with us.’  
Niall was a little groggy but instantly yells into the phone, ‘I’ll be up in a minute.’  
Within five minutes, I hear a knock at the door and she hands me the brush as she goes to answer it. I hear her say, ‘Good morning, Niall.’  
Niall responds, ‘Good morning, Rebecca. You look nice today.’  
I say loudly ‘Hey Niall’ as I walk into the bathroom to put the brush down. I come out and Niall is smiling really big. I see him glance at the living room several times. I forgot to pick up the blanket. I quickly pick it up and throw it on the couch giving him a glare. He looks away and takes a drink of milk.  
He asks Rebecca while I sit, ‘How’s your vacation so far, Rebecca?’  
I look at her and she is reaching for her tea while saying, ‘Very exciting.’  
I blurt out a laugh and she smirks. I whisper, ‘More like exhilarating’ as I sit down next to her.  
Rebecca sets her tea back down and hits me. She mutters, ‘Seriously, Harry. I was about to drink my HOT tea and you pull that out.’  
Niall laughs and raises his eyebrows, ‘Gees you, too.’  
I ask, ‘What?’  
Niall continues, ‘I appreciate this a lot but maybe you could have waited until after you had sex.’ I open my mouth.  
Rebecca says as matter of fact, ‘We already did twice. Is that enough for you Niall?’  
Niall opens his mouth and looks from me to her and then back at me. He states, ‘Now, I see it Harry. She has a dirty mind just like you and Louis. If she didn’t have boobs she could be one of us.’ She grabs her water and takes a long drink look away from both of us. I kick him from under the table and he looks at her realizing what he said. He apologizes, ‘Sorry? I have a big mouth and it gets me in trouble a lot.’  
Rebecca puts it down and states, ‘You think I would get used to being a girl or having boobs (I laugh.) but I haven’t and it irritates me.’  
Niall adds, ‘Another common view. It shouldn’t matter what you are? It shouldn’t reflect in daily life. Society has placed these norms that let comments come out like that make it almost natural and ok.’ Rebecca smiles and looks at both of us. I look at Niall and give him a big smile. Niall says, ‘Harry, why did you order so much?’  
I answer, ‘Rebecca was sleeping still and we are going to the aquarium when it opens. I want to get a head start. (She laughs making Niall, too.) Never mind.’  
Niall responds, ‘You definitely had a head start if you had sex twice already.’  
Rebecca starts to choke on her egg. I turn immediately and pat her on her back. She starts laughing after it passes making me smile. I kiss her forehead. I turn back and take a drink my water. I realizes why we all ways eat in silence. I mumble, ‘Is that why we eat in silence?’  
She remarks, ‘It is a pretty good reason to not talk.’  
Niall says, ‘Sorry again big mouth and can’t stop talking. So, how many parties do you do in a week?’ Niall makes small talk and I go to the cart that the waiter brought with some of the empty dishes. I continue to clear the table.  
Rebecca asks him, ‘Did you get lucky last night?’  
I blurt out, ‘Of course, he is Niall of One Direction everybody wants to sleep with him, right?’  
Niall blushes and states, ‘I guess so but yes.’ They finish up and Rebecca goes the bathroom, probably to brush her teeth, again.  
Niall comments in a low voice while picking up some of the plates, ‘I like her, Harry. She is very bold.’  
I smile thinking of how bold she really is and reply, ‘She is.’  
He continues, ‘And look at that you are smiling thinking about.’  
I mutter, ‘Niall.’  
He states, ‘I am just saying I haven’t seen you this happy in a while and it is nice.’  
I reply, ‘Hey, I was happy before.’  
He says as a matter of fact, ‘No, Harry you were content. There is a difference. Plus, it was slipping away.’  
I respond, ‘Stop, Niall nothing good will come from this conversation.’  
He states, ‘Well, I will take that as my cue to leave.’  
I say, ‘You don’t need to.’  
He mentions, ‘I should go visit my family.’  
I yell, ‘Rebecca?’ and she comes out as I continue, ‘Niall’s leaving.’  
She states, ‘Oh, ok. Well, it was nice to meet you, Niall.’ She gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
He raises his eyebrows, ‘Wow, I was not expecting that. It was nice to meet you, too.’ He kisses her on her cheek.  
As Niall walks to the door, I look at him grabbing his belt buckle and adjust it. I respond, ‘See you later, Niall.’  
We make eye contact and he blushes while saying, ‘Have fun at the aquarium.’  
Rebecca and I get ready heading down to the lobby at around eight hand in hand. We walk to the front desk and Alec comes out. He asks, ‘Mr. Styles, how was your weekend?’  
I look at Rebecca and smirk, ‘It’s not over yet. Alec, I would like you to meet Rebecca.’  
He replies, ‘Hello, Ms. Maze.’ She looks at me and I blush.  
I whisper, ‘I put the reservation in your name.’  
She nods, ‘Hello. Then, I should thank you. The room is spectacular.’  
I comment ‘I’ll say’ while winking at her. She blushes and I pull her into a hug. I continue, ‘Alec, I was wondering about the aquarium. We want to go this morning before she leaves.’  
He responds, ‘Ah… Yes, the aquarium. Well, it doesn’t open until ten but I know the manager and she would be happy to let you browse earlier in private. Ray, (He waves to an attendant.) please bring the van around for Mr. Styles and take them to the aquarium. Use the back entrance.’  
I state, ‘Thank you, Alec.’  
He says looking behind us, ‘No problem. Before I call my friend did you want a tour or go about just the two of you?’  
I turn to see security come near us and I say, ‘Well, I guess it will be the three of us.’ She looks at me confused. I look at her and then at him stating, ‘Security.’  
Rebecca mutters quickly, ‘Oh.’  
I whisper, ‘I thought we would be able to get away before they came out.’ Alec disappeared but comes back a few minutes later.  
He gives me his business card and says, ‘When you are done call or text me and I will send a car to the back for you. Is there anything else I can help you with?’ I shake my head no.  
As we get to the aquarium a lady comes out to greet us, ‘Hello, I am Karen. I am the aquarium manager. Here is a map of the facility and I see you have security with you.’ I roll my eyes and she smiles.  
I hold the door for Rebecca and then weave my hand in hers. Karen mentions, ‘If you need anything please let me know. I will be in my office. Just there.’ and points at a door across the room.  
I watch Rebecca look at the main room. She is captivated. I follow her in silence holding her hand tightly taking in the view of her and the rooms, which are both exquisite. I enjoy all the beautiful colors. We drift through the rooms until we get to a dark room with amazing neon fish. She releases my hand to get closer to the wall.  
I turn away and walk to security. I ask him to leave us alone whispering it in his ear that there is nowhere for us to go. I find the single camera in the room and move it up. Hoping it is off anyway because I would literally break the internet if this was posted. I walk over, smirking at the thought of us being on the internet, to where she stands and kiss her shoulder while wrapping my arms around her waist. She looks back at me and smiles. We glide back and forth looking at the spectacular colors. I pull her chin up so we are nose to nose.  
I kiss her passionately only pulling away to say, ‘I like this room but I like you better.’ I push her back into the wall and we look up together, ‘It looks like fireworks.’  
Rebecca smiles and pulls me into a kiss. She glides her leg up my leg and I place my hand under it. I slide a condom out of my pocket with the other hand. I put it up to her mouth and she bites it as I pull it away. I pull out the condom leaving the wrapper in her mouth. Rebecca immediately spits it out and it hits me in the face. We laugh so hard that I lose my balance and fall into her. I hit my head on the glass wall behind her. She thankfully was unscathed.  
Rebecca grabs the condom out of my hand, pulls my shorts down, and swiftly placing the condom on my penis. I, finally, recover and pull away from the wall. She kisses my forehead and then pulls me into a rough kiss. I move into her and we start moving together. We are quieter than usual but still moan as I move in closer. I open my eyes while kissing her and instantly feeling butterflies in my stomach.  
She is so beautiful in this light. This is a moment that I want to remember. I quickly pull out my cell phone and turn the sound off. I click a picture of her face without her noticing. I put it away promptly and stop kissing her. I pull her head up as we stare at the ceiling and I grab her other leg quickly pushing hard into her. We gasp and cum together.  
We continue through the aquarium and by 9:30 we saw every fish type room. I wish we had time to go scuba diving together. I text Alec and by the time that we thank the manager, informing her of the camera, the hotel car is waiting for us out back.  
On the way back Rebecca asks about Louis and if we could have lunch with him. I reply I didn't know but probably not because of Eleanor and everything. When we get back to the hotel and it is almost ten. As we get into the lobby, Liam, Sophia, Zayn, and Perrie are heading out but they stop to talk. I ask them if they had seen Louis yet but they shake their heads.  
Sophia says giving Liam scolding eyes, 'Liam, you need to.'  
He nods and mentions, 'Last night after you left, Louis told her to get lost.'  
I reply, 'I can see him saying that.'  
Liam continues, 'He got lit last night… morning whatever. We came back together. (He gestures to him and Sophia.) We went to our separate rooms. After a bit we heard yelling so we went back and Louis was kicking here out of the room. (Rebecca disappears but I keep listening almost ready to start freaking out.) I tried to calm him down but he was pissed meanwhile Sophia helped Eleanor. Louis slammed the door.’  
Rebecca comes back. She stands in front of me gesturing for us to go with her head but as I try to say something. She closes her mouth tight and pushes something into my hand. It is a card I look at it confused and realize that it's for Louis room.  
I follow her as she leads us to his room. We knock first but no answer. Rebecca unlocks the door and we go in. I call to Louis, who is sitting on the bed in the nude with a bottle of beer.  
Louis says loudly, ‘Harry, what are you doing here?’  
I answer, ‘Coming to check on you.’  
He immediately mutters in a loud, singsong voice slurring, ‘That’s sweet but I’m fine. Oh. Hi. Rebecca.’  
She is at the door lingering, ‘Hi, Louis.’ Rebecca puts her head down and continues saying, ‘I’m glad to see… that… well… You are doing better than I expected.’  
He replies, ‘Come in. Mi casa, su casa.’ She stays at the door looking at the floor. Louis states in a louder more stern voice, ‘I am serious come sit by me.’ He pats the bed looking at Rebecca. She moves slowly but complies. He puts his arm around her saying, ‘Would you like a drink?’ He offers her his beer.  
Rebecca whispers, ‘I am fine, thank you.’  
He replies, ‘Ok. (He takes another drink.) Why are you guys here again?’  
She pulls the beer out of his hand and responds, ‘To drink with you.’ She acts like she takes a drink and gets off the bed.  
He mutters, ‘Hey, I wanted that.’  
Rebecca says, ‘I’m going to get you a new one.’ She pours the beer down the drain and grabs a glass off the sink and fills it with water. She opens her purse and pulls out a pill jar. I just stand in the room with my arms crossed staring between them to see both of them. I see her put a purple pill into the water as she grabs a little package and pours in some white powder. Then, she grabs a packet that looks like a PowerAde travel mix and pours it in turning the liquid a fuchsia color. As she walks back into the room, she takes a drink of it and says, ‘Let’s drink in style.’  
Louis laughs while she climbs back on the bed next to him. She gets under the blanket and he climbs quickly in next to her. After he get settled in next to her wrapping his arm around her and he reaches quickly for the drink. He sips it and responds, ‘Pee So Sour. Now, Passion Fruit. You’re a great bartender. Where did you get the alcohol?’ I can’t help but smile at his choice of drink names.  
As he slams the glass she smiles shyly answering, ‘Mini bar in my purse.’ He relaxes and pulls her into a hug. She lets him but as he loosens his grip she wipes his hair out of his eyes.  
Louis says, ‘I like you, Rebecca. I’m glad we meet you. You are patient. You are kind.’  
Immediately, I sit on the bed and tap his foot, ‘Louis, stop.’  
He glances at me and says in a squeal, ‘Don’t tell me you don’t think the same? (I put my head down.) That’s what I thought.’ He puts his top hand on her face and does some tracing while his eyes lids start to droop. She bits her lip but I think it was because she enjoyed it but didn’t want him to do it. He puts his finger over her mouth. ‘Stop. You are beautiful and you don’t know it. Or you do and it hurts when people say it.’ Rebecca closes her eyes and he glances at me. I nod letting him know he was right. He leans in and kisses her. She opens her eyes wide and looks at me. I raise my hands saying that’s Louis for you.  
Louis releases opening his eyes and chuckles because of her look. He taps her nose with his and comments, ‘You are a good kisser even when you don’t try.’ She smirks as he puts his head on her shoulder. He falls asleep but she stays looking at him.  
I look at her and mutter, ‘Thank you.’  
She whispers, ‘For what?’  
I reply, ‘Being quick on your feet.’  
She responds, ‘Well, the last thing I need is (Rebecca is looking down and kissing his forehead.) a repeat of last Sunday.’ She closes her eyes and I wish that I could have been there for her like she is for Louis and me. I close my eyes think of her finding her mom. I, immediately, crawl up next to her and kiss her arm.  
I kiss her cheek while wrapping my arm around her waist. I ask, ‘What did you give him anyway?’  
She answers, ‘My typical hangover cure: Benadryl, Goody’s Powder Pain Reliever, and a flavored vitamin C Pedialyte.’  
I mutter, ‘Seriously?’ She nods as I ask her, ‘You ready to go?’  
Rebecca glances at the side table, where the alarm clock is, and takes a deep breath. I look down sadly, ‘What time did you think it was? (I frown.) I was talking about going back to the room.’  
She looks down at Louis and whispers, ‘I don’t want to leave him alone.’  
I suggest, ‘Compromise? I will ask security to watch him.’  
She says, ‘Ok but can we come back to.’  
Rebecca stops and I immediately say, ‘Yes, I’m going to make that phone call.’ I glance back and she is resting her head on him. This is hurting her more than it is me. I call security and someone comes quickly. I help her unwrap naked Louis from her and we both kiss him on the forehead. As we leave the room, I glance at my watch and it is 10:30. I pull her into a hug and put my head down into her hair as we walk.  
We walk hurriedly to the elevator and go straight to the bedroom. I grab out my phone and set it on the side table. I look into her eyes and instantly smile but my body hurts feeling the pressure of time. I kiss her and she puts her hands in my hair pulling me into her further. We fall onto the bed and we both smile at the feeling. I pull up her dress as she reaches for a condom. She pulls down my shorts and slides the condom on. Rebecca grips my hips, making me moan, and glides her hands up taking off my shirt. We kiss and thrust slowly enjoying every other second. I have never had sex this slow and never felt this turned on. I grip her while pulling her in and we cum together.  
We roll to the side and relax staying close. Our legs are still entwined. My bottom hand is in her hair on the side of her face while top hand is wrapped around her waist. Her bottom hand is on her belly and mine while her top hand is on my chest. We lay there staring at each other.  
My phone rings and I only move slightly to get it, coming back to the same position. I answer saying, ‘Hello?’  
Ed replies, ‘Hey, I am just checking in because I talked with Liam and Zayn, as they headed to the airport to send off Perrie and Sophia. They said there was a complication or something?’  
I respond, ‘It’s been taken care of.’  
He states, ‘Good. We are leaving for the airport at 11:30. And it is… 11:15.’  
I close my eyes and take a deep breath. ‘Jesus.’  
He says quietly, ‘I know this weekend went by so fast.’  
I open my eyes and she has her eyes closed biting her lip. ‘Well, I guess we will see downstairs shortly. We are going to stop by Louis before we go downstairs.’  
He asked, ‘Do you mind if I met you guys there, so I can say goodbye?’  
I mention, ‘I don’t know how much of a goodbye you’re going to get he just fell asleep forty-five minutes ago.’  
He chuckles, ‘See you there shortly.’  
I lean in and kiss her lips that she is still biting. She opens her eyes and instantly stops biting. Rebecca kisses me passionately closing her eyes, again. I stop and she opens her eyes.  
I look up at my phone and she looks up. I click a picture quickly and we put our heads together and take another picture. I pull off the condom dropping it on the floor and pull up my shorts.  
Rebecca adjust her panties and pulls down her dress. She sits up slowly and gets off the bed on the other side while I slide my shirt back on. I stand quickly reaching for her and we wrap our arms around each other. I kiss her head and smell her hair. We walk to the closet and we release our grip. I grab one of her Ziplocs from her bag and go to the bathroom as she packs her bags up. I put her swimsuit into the bag and zip it up. As I walk back she is sitting on the floor with her eyes closed tightly holding the dress I bought her on her lap.  
I instantly frown realizing that I don’t want her to leave. She has put everything in her bag and I drop the swimsuit on top. Rebecca opens her eyes swallowing and quickly folds it. As she puts it into the suitcase she zips it up. I kneel down and wrap my arm around her shoulder. I kiss her forehead again and she puts her head down.  
Rebecca pulls away getting up grabbing her bags but I pull them away. She turns and walks into the bedroom with her head still down. I quickly try to catch up with her but she is at the door leaning into the wall putting her sandals on and grabbing her purse.  
I get to her finally pulling her back to me. I whisper, ‘Please stop. You haven’t left yet. Don’t start now.’ She bites her lip again but lets me wrap around her.  
We walk down the hallway in silence with our heads together and take the elevator to Louis’s room. As we get close to the room, I hear Ed cough saying ‘Jesus you two. Did someone die?’ She leans into the door and unlocks it but doesn’t say a word.  
I look at Ed pulling my hand toward my neck telling him to cut it out. He gives me an eek look and shrugs. She goes in and I let Ed follow her. Security comes out and I ask him to take the luggage down to the front. I walk in and see that she has mixed him another of her colorful drinks. She is on the bed kneeling next to him and shaking him awake, ‘Louis? Louis?’  
He opens his eyes a tiny bit, ‘Rebecca?’  
She says in a whisper, ‘Can you sit up please, Louis?’ He closes his eyes and nods. As he sits up she holds the glass up to his face saying, ‘Drink.’  
Louis does and then opens his eyes wider. He asks, ‘What’s going on? Oh. Hi Ed. What are you doing here?’  
Ed says as Rebecca tilts the glass for Louis, again, ‘We are leaving now.’  
Louis grabs the glass pulling it away from his mouth and looks at her. She tries to pull her hand away but he quickly grabs it with the other hand. She has her head down. He responds, ‘No, not so soon.’ He looks at me and I have my arms crossed sitting on the dresser. He frowns and I look down at the floor.  
I look back up noticing that he is putting the drink on the side table. Slowly he offers Ed his hand and says, ‘Well, it was nice partying with you. I am glad you came and thanks again for bringing this one.’ He glances at her gripping her hand tighter.  
She is still sitting with her head down as Ed leans in and hugs Louis, ‘Bye buddy feel better and no doubt you will after that.’ He points his head toward the cocktail and walks around the bed leaning next to me elbowing in.  
I let him do it but continue to stare at her and Louis. He whispers, ‘What happening to your head?’  
I pull a little smile and say, ‘Don’t ask.’ She leans in and kisses him on the forehead and pulls away quickly. He used his other hand to pull her down to him. I see him whispering something into her ear and he rubs at her cheek. Rebecca pulls away to get up but he pulls her back one last time into a kiss releasing his grip around her shoulder. He lets her hand slip away. She glances up and she is holding her breath.  
Ed walks toward the door. She takes a deep breath and says in a whisper, ‘Ed wait you need to say goodbye to Harry.’ I look at her and drop my mouth. She sees and shakes her head.  
I close my mouth and swallow hard. Ed states, ‘Bye, Harry. I had a lot of fun and enjoyed. Well, we will talk about that some other time.’ and hugs me.  
I reply, ‘Bye, Ed. Thanks for coming. It was nice to see you. Have a great tour.’ We fist bump and he winks his eye at me so she can’t see.  
He turns toward the door and mentions, ‘I’ll meet you at the elevator, Buttercup.’ She starts to walk toward the door and I follow.  
Finally, I get the words out ‘Rebecca, I want to go to the airport with you.’  
She turns and states firmly, ‘No stop, Harry. You need to stay here and be with Louis. I had a great weekend but I need to go back to my life in LA.’  
I say as I reach for her, knowing her hidden meaning of her words, ‘No, Rebecca. I don’t want that.’  
She puts her hands up asking me to stop and closes her eyes, ‘You know I don’t do that.’  
I smirk and finally get a hold of her, ‘We are not going to say goodbye. (I say as I wrap my arms around her.) See you later, Rebecca.’  
I kiss her passionately and she relaxes a bit. I state, ‘Text me when you land, please.’ She wiggles out and nods. As she goes to the door, I smack her on the ass just to change the mood. Rebecca turns smirking a little and slaps me, ‘Ouch.’ I smile grabbing her slapping hand and kissing it. I rub it in and she let’s go out the door. I lean into the wall sliding to the floor breathing deeply putting my head in my hands and trying to pull myself together.


	9. Sunday Night Melbourne

**Harry ******  
I hear Louis calling, ‘Harry? Harry?’  
I answer, ‘Yes, I’m here.’  
He asks, ‘Please come back to the bedroom?’ I take a deep breath and lean onto my knees getting up slowly. I head back to the bedroom slowly staring at the floor leaning into the door frame.  
I say in a whisper, ‘What?’  
He mutters, ‘Come sit.’ I hear him pull the blanket back and pat the bed. I slowly walk to the bed and sit facing away from him. He pulls my shirt making me lean back. I slide my sandals off and lay down still facing away. Louis hugs me from behind and I feel his penis squish against me. I close my eyes and stop thinking. I fall asleep.  
My phone buzzes and Louis pulls it out of my shorts and answers it, ‘Harry’s phone.’ I hear Niall’s voice and Louis scoff. I open my eyes and I am laying on Louis chest. He continues, ‘Fine. We will be down shortly.’ He hangs up and puts my phone back in my pocket tapping it gently. ‘Sorry, Harry. We have to go to work.’  
I look up and he leans down to kiss me but I pull away. He kisses me on my forehead and I cringe. ‘Hey. What is that?’ I look up and Louis points to my head. I chuckle remembering my falling. ‘Ah… A good memory then.’  
I smile widely and state, ‘Don’t tell the others. (I point at him and he smiles.) We went to the aquarium this morning and well we um… ended up in an isolated room. (He nods.) As I pulled out the condom, I put it in her mouth and she… helped me open it. She spit the wrapper out.’  
He laughs out, ‘The wrapper made that mark?’ We laugh as I put my head back into his chest.  
I explain, ‘No, just into my face, which made me laugh so hard that I lost my balance and fell face first into the tank wall behind Rebecca.’ He starts to laugh uncontrollably and I laugh with him. I think of this moment as special because it is the first time we are able to talk without getting into an argument about something and freely talk about Rebecca and our relations without me feeling bad. I hug him and we get up. I ask, ‘By the way, Louis, what does that drink taste like?’  
He responds, ‘Really good. Why?’  
I state, ‘You know now that it has no alcohol in it right.’  
He nods, ‘Technically, it does but just a little.’ We get up and he is still naked. I walk into the bathroom to wash my face and notice that she left her hangover cure on the sink. I smile at how thoughtful she is. Louis comes in and jumps into the shower. He just rinses off and turns the water off. He gets out and I throw him a towel. I put toothpaste on his toothbrush and into his mouth. He smirks at me. I turn and go back to the bedroom to put on my sandals.  
I sit on the bed waiting and I look up to see him in his new underwear and smile. I comment, ‘I knew those would look good on you.’  
He comments, ‘Thank you. Happy belated Valentine’s Day, Harry.’  
I reply, ‘You are very welcome. Happy Valentine’s Day, boyfriend. Now, hurry up. We are already late.’ He turns grabbing his shorts and a t-shirt. Louis pulls on his shorts. He shakes his head into the shirt quickly and fixes the front. He holds out his hand and I give him his cell. He grips both and pulls me off the bed. We walk down the hall to the service elevator holding hands.  
When we get to the main floor we drop hands and walk out the back door. Zayn, Liam, and Niall are leaning on the van. Niall laughs, ‘What happened to you, guys? Did you get hit by a mac truck?’ I look at Louis and he still looks a bit hungover with him covering his eyes even though he has sunglasses on. He looks at me and smirks. Liam opens the door and hops in.  
Zayn mentions as he gets in, ‘Actually, Harry had that bump after the aquarium.’  
Niall responds, ‘So between breakfast and the aquarium? Hum.’  
Liam asks, ‘How did you get that anyway, Harry?’  
Louis says with a laugh, ‘He fell. (Louis looks at me.) You, klutz.’ I glare but can’t hold in my smirk. We pile in Zayn, Niall, and Louis in the back and Liam and me in the middle.  
As we head toward the stadium I hear Niall say to Louis, ‘I heard you had an eventful night out.’ I shake my head thinking about how stupid he was and how worried Rebecca was for him.  
Louis states, ‘Actually, I had a wonderful night out. The only bad part was seeing her.’  
Liam scoffs, ‘She isn’t that bad.’  
I glare at him and respond, ‘She is such a gold digging bitch.’  
Zayn laughs, ‘Well that is her job isn’t?’ We all laugh.  
Louis says quietly to Niall, ‘My favorite was being nursed by Rebecca.’ Niall and I both burst into laughter.  
I turn and look at Louis, ‘You, bastard.’  
Louis restates, ‘Sorry that came out wrong. She was a nurse and made me a special drink that made me feel much better. Harry, what was in it?’  
I answer, ‘Benadryl, vitamin C, aspirin, and flavored powder mixed with water.’  
Liam looks at me, ‘What a combination.’  
Niall asks, ‘When did everyone leave?’ I look out the window and close my eyes.  
Liam answers, ‘The girls left at what 10:30ish?’ Liam turns to Zayn, who nods.  
Niall says, ‘Har..’ but is cut off with a noise, which I am guessing was Louis smacking him.  
Louis whispers, ‘About an hour ago.’ I bite my lip and open my eyes looking at my hands that I am gripping. I notice Liam look at me and I glance in his direction. He turns his head to the window.  
We arrive in silence to the arena. I immediately open my door and get out. I pat my shorts to make sure my cell is still there. I walk into the building not waiting for them. I was in a fog the whole evening including the last show in Melbourne. Louis bumps into me a couple of times on stage but I don’t look at him. As I go slowly to get a water, he runs over in front of me bending over and I smirk seeing his underwear. As he stands up, he pulls up his underwear instead of his pants. I chuckle as I bend to get a water and whisper, ‘Wedgey much?’ He laughs while he pulls down his shirt and walks back to the mic with his water.  
The van is waiting for us when we leave the stadium and I am the first in sitting in the back. As I sit, I see Louis running and pushes Zayn out of the way to sit next to me. Zayn smirks and says, ‘Eager much?’ and lets Niall sit next to Louis. I look away and put my head against the window closing my eyes. Louis put his hand on my leg and I shake it off. He places it behind me.  
As we drive back, I calculate how long she has been gone. She has been on the jet for almost eleven hours. I bite my lip wanting to pull my cell out and text her.  
We get back to the hotel and Louis taps my shoulder. I open my eyes and stop biting my lip. I go straight to the gym and run. I lift for almost an hour. I go to the desk and ask them to let me into the pool. They let me in. I swim laps for a while until I run into some feet. I gasp imagining it being Rebecca but it is Louis. He is there with two bottles of water. I pull him in and he gasps, ‘Shit, it’s cold in here.’ He hands me a bottle and I open it drinking some. ‘Are you going to come to bed sometime soon?’  
I answer, ‘Not at the moment.’ I take another long drink of the water keeping my eyes on Louis.  
He states, ‘Well, I would like to give you your present.’  
I stop and mutter, ‘Louis.’  
He smiles and then explains, ‘I know you miss her and it hurts but when you are ready you can talk to me.’ I take another drink and walk to the steps.  
I turn to him realizing that he is not coming. I take a deep breath and say, ‘Let’s go.’  
I dry off by the lounge chair he puts his hand on my arm saying, ‘If you don’t mind, well I already did it so if you’re mad I am sorry.’  
I look at him confused and ask, ‘What did you do?’  
Louis explains, ‘Niall helped me take your stuff out of your room and we put it in my room for the time being. (I look down and bite my lip.) I have the key for Ed’s room but I checked you out of the other room because I don’t think you should go back in there.’  
I look up with a small smile, ‘Thank you.’ He takes off his shirt and squeezes the water out of it. I smirk a little thinking of him taking off his shorts and doing it to them, too. I hand him my towel and he puts his shirt on his shoulder. He rubs his shorts drier and then he puts his shirt back on. He grabs my clothes and cell phone leading me to the service elevator.  
In the elevator he asks, ‘So Ed’s or mine?’ I grab his hand and he squeezes it. ‘Good. I can’t wait for you to see your present.’  
I open my mouth, ‘Louis, not now.’  
He laughs shaking his head and replies, ‘You really think I could or would make it out of this elevator alive if we did that.’ I laugh and he continues, ‘There it is your laugh with a smile.’ I stop laughing but still smile.  
The elevator dings and he grabs my hand pulling me quickly behind him to his room. We get in the room and he drops my hand continuing to walk to the bedroom. When I get to the bedroom he is sitting on the bed with the gift in front of him. He says eagerly, ‘Open it.’  
In the box, there is a new belt with a journal. I look at him and smile widely. He sit up with a shit-eating grin on his face and hands me the journal.  
I open it and look at it. In the inside cover he wrote an inscription.

_To my BEST mate,  
For the new journey that is just beginning.  
Cheers the memories.  
Our relationship might change but our love will not.  
Love Always and Forever,  
Louis ___

I start to cry and he close the book setting both gifts on the dresser. He responds, ‘I am not saying goodbye you, fool. I am just letting you let someone else in, too.’ He hugs me and pulls me onto the bed. He continues, ‘I want you to write what has happened over the past two weeks down in the book. I think once you do and read it you will understand why I am doing this.’  
We kiss as he pulls off my shorts. I slide off his as Louis opens my legs and puts his penis in my ass. He rides me until we both cum together. We fall asleep in each other’s arms. 


	10. Plane to Brisbane

**Harry ******  
The next morning my cell phone rings and I answer it quickly. It’s my assistant; she says, ‘Harry, this is…’  
I interrupt her, ‘I know wake up call. We have an hour. I got Louis covered. Thank you, bye.’ I hang up.  
Louis opens his eyes and mumbles, ‘That was rude.’   
I reply, ‘No, it was to the point.’ as I roll out of bed and go to the shower. I start to wash and I realize the last time I showered was with her. I turn the water on hotter and let the water drop onto my face as I lean into the wall thinking of her. I miss her so much. I wonder when they are going to get in and I realize that she should be in by now. I quickly rinse off and grab a towel wrapping it around myself. I run into the bedroom passing Louis in the closet and leap over the bed.  
He yells, ‘What Harry?’ I check my phone and there are no messages. I scoff and call her.  
Ed answers, ‘Hello?’  
I ask, ‘Ed, what are you doing answering her phone?’  
He mumbles, ‘Ahh. She um.’  
I say and start to worry, ‘She. What? Spit it out.’  
Ed replies, ‘Well, I just got her into bed.’  
I get angry and snap, ‘Why are you taking her to bed?’  
He explains, ‘She got a little drunk. Well, a lot drunk on the plane. When we landed she was passed out in her seat. I didn’t want to wake her. So, I carried her.’  
I yell, ‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ I drop the phone and put my head in my hands.   
Louis runs in and grabs the phone replying, ‘Ed, what did you do? Oh. (He rubs my head as he listens to Ed.) Can you. Yes. Thank you. Make sure when she wakes up that she calls, please.’  
I pull away going back to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I sit on the floor and think about how I feel so helpless. Louis comes in and sits next to me saying, ‘Harry. She is fine. Ed is going to stay with her until she is better. He said he will have her call us when she gets up but if she doesn’t he will. Everything is ok, now.’  
I get up and walk to the closet getting dressed quickly. He slips my cell into my pocket and throws my charge into my overnight bag. I squat putting it into my zippered pocket and feel something at the bottom. I remember that it is her panties from Saturday night. I glance to Louis and I see that he is grabbing his bags. I quickly pull them out and smell them. I smile and put them in my other pocket. I zip everything up and pick up my bags while moving toward the door. Louis asks, ‘Are you ready?’ I nod and walk to the door.  
As I get to the door, I slide on my sandals and open the door. I get outside the room and Zayn is leaving his. He says, ‘Good morning, Harry.’ I half smile and walk down the hall to the service elevator. Zayn walks close behind me. When the elevator arrives, I get in and adjust into the corner staring at the floor. Zayn slides in staring at me and asks, ‘Do I need to find Louis and kick his ass?’ I shake my head and the elevator opens. I, immediately, rush the door and the van is waiting out there. I drop my stuff and go sit under a tree. I put my head down and tell myself to breath.  
 **Louis and the boys ******  
After the last show in Melbourne, I try and cheer Harry up but he goes straight to the gym to work out. The other boys are following me to keep security back. I stop as we get to the lobby to see him go into the gym and they circle me. Liam says quietly, ‘What is up?’  
I reply with a chuckle, ‘You know typical Harry. You know when he doesn’t have what he wants.’ Zayn rolls his eyes but smiles.  
Liam says to Zayn, ‘Let’s go get a drink.’ and then looks at Niall and me.  
I shake my head and say, ‘I don’t think Harry is going to pack for me, tonight.’  
They laugh and look at Niall. He replies, ‘I have not touched my room at all. I have a lot to do.’ They walk to the bar and Niall says, ‘Do you need help, Louis?’  
I say, ‘Excuse me?’  
Niall states, ‘You are going to pack his room first, aren’t you?’ and I nod. ‘Can I help? I know that he has a lot of stuff and if anything was left or not picked up he’d.’  
I smile and answer, ‘Thank you that would be nice to have some help but I have to go to the desk first.’ He follows me.  
I get to the desk and ask for the manager. I introduce myself as he responds ‘Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. I am Alec. How can I help you?’  
In a low voice I explain, ‘I need a key to Harry’s suite. He is a bit preoccupied at the moment and we are going to pack it up. Also, I need someone to keep an eye on him in case he leaves the hotel, goes to the bar, or up to his room. At the moment, he is in the gym.’  
Alec responds quietly, ‘Not taking Ms. Maze’s departure well I take it.’ I am shocked by the use of her last name, which I did not know.  
I respond, ‘Oh, you’re the manager that help him with the reservation.’ He nods and I continue, ‘I know she really enjoyed the room and would hurt me if I didn’t thank you for all your help.’  
He hands me the keys and says, ‘No worries. I will do it myself.’ Niall and I head up into the elevator.  
Niall asks, ‘How did that work out? Putting a tail on Harry.’  
I mutter, ‘You just need to ask.’ We get into the room with a cart. I start in the closet, which is pretty much packed except his dirty clothes and toiletries. Niall takes on the bathroom. I pull his luggage to the cart and go back as I check the bedroom noticing the used condom on the floor. I grab it tossing it into the bin. I pull his charger out of the wall taking the sensual lotion off the side table and see the box of condoms. I open it and it is almost empty. I shake my head picking up the last few condoms and walk out to Niall in the living room, who is grabbing the candles and bath salt.  
He chuckles and mentions, ‘This morning I came for breakfast and they forgot to pick up the living room before I came. The blanket was on the floor and all messy.’  
I smirk and comment, ‘Harry picked it up right after you saw it, didn’t he?’  
Niall replies, ‘Yep.’  
I say, ‘Here Niall. You’ll use these more.’ handing him the condoms. He laughs and puts them in his pocket. I grab his load while he checks the kitchen.  
As I fill the cart with the last bit, I hear Niall mutter, ‘Jackpot.’ I go to the kitchen and he is admiring a bottle of white wine, ‘This is expensive.’  
I respond, ‘You know Harry doesn’t mind spending more for quality. Let’s go and we can have some in my room while we empty the cart.’  
He states excitedly, ‘Sounds great.’ He holds the door and while I push the cart out.  
I say, ‘I appreciate the help, Niall.’  
He responds, ‘No problem.’ We push the heavy cart down to the service elevator and down to my room.  
When we get it into the room, I leave the cart just inside the room. I go straight to the dresser grabbing the glasses while putting ice in them. I grab my bottle opener out of my bag and throw it to Niall. He catches it and opens it quickly. He dumps the ice back into the ice bucket and pours us full glasses. I raise my glass and state, ‘To my romantic boyfriend.’  
Niall laughs, ‘To a lovesick one.’ I laugh with him and chug it. He pours us some more and we take another sip.  
I comment, ‘This actually tastes great. Kind of like the hangover cocktail.’ We unload Harry stuff and finish the bottle.  
I get a call as Niall is getting ready to leave. It is Alec. He says, ‘Harry is heading to the pool.’ and I realize that it is almost 1:45.  
I reply, ‘Thanks Alec. I’ll take over from here. Thank you, again.’ I hang up and look over at Niall. ‘He is heading to the pool now.’ I roll my eyes and ask him, ‘Can you take the evidence?’ handing him the bottle as he nods. I push the cart out while Niall pulls. We go to the main elevator and he puts the bottle in the garbage.  
He comes to see if Liam and Zayn are still in the bar. They are but he stays with me until I get rid of the cart and checkout of Harry’s room. We head to the bar. Niall orders shots of Jameson. Liam and Zayn are drunk but not too bad. I ask Zayn if he needs a smoke and he shakes his head yes. I look at Niall and he shakes his head knowing that I want him to keep an eye out for Harry. After the cigarette, we have another shot and I order two bottles of water. Then, I say that it’s time for me to check in. Niall smirks. I walk to the pool and watch him swim several laps. As I enter the pool, I set my phone and keys next to his stuff sliding off my sandals. I go to sit at an end so he will run into me.  
 **The Next Morning: Louis ******  
I wake up feeling and hearing Harry talking on the phone. He basically hangs up on his assistant. I tell him that he sounded rude but he pushes off my chest saying something about being direct. He goes to the bathroom and I get up walking into the closet. I pack up my stuff and feel Harry run behind me. I call to him to figure out what he is doing. I look out and he is sitting on the bed looking at his phone. I hear him say Ed, bed, and fuck several times. I quickly walk over to him and see his phone on the floor. I pick up the phone and ask Ed what did he do?  
He responds as I rub Harry’s head, ‘I didn’t do anything. She got really drunk on the flight and when we arrived she was passed out. I had to carry her home. We just got into her apartment and she is sleeping.’ I ask him to stay and take care of her. Ed said that he would while Harry worms around walking back to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.  
I turn to the window and ask Ed in a whisper, ‘Was she drinking for a certain reason?’  
Ed states, ‘Of course, she was. Ever since she came to the elevator she was quiet as hell. She was very moody but once I brought out the Jameson.’  
I respond, ‘You started it?’  
He replies, ‘Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t have with someone acting like a whipped puppy.’  
I laugh and share, ‘Actually, this whipped puppy was doing the same thing except, instead of alcohol, he went straight to the gym after the show and worked out for several hours.’  
He comments, ‘Shit, they got it bad for each other. Don’t they?’  
I put my head down and mutter, ‘Yep.’  
Ed asks, ‘Are you sure you are not jealous of them?’  
I reply, ‘Only that I could know a little more about what they do. In the drunken state, did she say anything?’  
He answers, ‘I heard her say some demeaning things about herself, doubting his feelings for her. Why did she do this to herself? She shouldn’t have come. Even though I know she had a lot of fun, which is not something she does a lot of.’  
I respond, ‘Harry has been tight lipped but I should go check on him. He is in the bathroom with the door shut. Make sure she calls, please. Thank you, Ed. I appreciate all your help.’  
I go to the bathroom and he squeezing himself tightly trying to hold himself together. I sit next to him and try to comfort him saying, ‘Harry. She is fine. Ed is going to stay with her until she is better. He said he will have her call us when she gets up but if she doesn’t he will. Everything is ok, now.’ He gets up quickly and I watch while he gets dressed.   
I get up and pick up the bathroom. He throwing things together and I finally walk through putting his cell in his pocket. I drop his charger into his carry-on bag. I drop the bathroom stuff into a toiletry bag and put it into my suitcase. I pick up my bags and see that he is pulling his stuff out of the room toward the door. I ask him if he is ready and he nods but doesn’t look at me. I take a look around the room leaving some money on the dresser for housekeeping. As I walk out, I see Zayn and Harry get into the elevator. Liam comes out of his room, ‘Good morning, Louis.’  
I roll my eyes at him and mumble, ‘Not so much.’  
Liam comments, ‘Harry still in his mood?’  
I mutter, ‘Worse.’  
He responds, ‘That doesn’t sound good.’  
I comment, ‘It sure wasn’t pretty.’  
He asks, ‘Did you give him the belt, yet?’  
I answer, ‘Yeah, this morning.’  
Liam asks, ‘Did he like it or was he in a mood?’  
I respond, ‘Well, let’s just say after the show he worked out for several hours. When I left you guys at the bar, I found him swimming laps.’  
Liam adds, ‘Really, he must have been tired then.’  
I smirk and say, ‘He didn’t want to stop but I told him that I wanted to give him my present. We had some moments in the pool but he finally got out. I gave it to him when we got back to my room. He was… overwhelmed by it.’  
He smirks and mutters, ‘He cried.’  
I smile widely and reply, ‘Yep and then I fucked him.’  
Liam laughs loudly, ‘You’re a pig, Louis. We should check on Niall.’  
I suggest, ‘You hold the elevator and I’ll run and check on him.’ He nods as the doors of the elevator close and I drop my luggage. The doors open, I walk quickly to Niall’s room and knock on it. He answers as he pulls on his shirt. I say, ‘Hey buddy are you ready?’ He nods and ask, ‘Can I help you?’ He turns leading me in. I grab two bags and he grabs the other two and his guitar. I mention, ‘Liam is waiting in the service elevator.’  
He states, ‘Really, what service?’ We walk quickly to the elevator and I hand him his bags while put mine back on.  
Niall asks, ‘Hey, Louis. How’s Harry this morning?’  
Liam laughs, ‘Don’t ask.’ When the elevator opens three bell boys are waiting to help us. We head outside and Zayn is leaning on the van with his arms crossed.  
I look around and ask, ‘Didn’t you come down with Harry?’  
Zayn nods and points at a tree saying in a low voice, ‘What did you do to him?’  
Niall responds quickly, ‘Nothing. She did.’ I look at Niall like shut your mouth. The bell boys load the van and I start walking toward Harry. Niall runs up and says in a whisper, ‘Let me try.’ I stop turning back and get in the van as the other two follow.  
 **Harry ******  
While under a tree I continue to try to calm down. I feel an arm around my neck. I mumble, ‘Louis stop. It’s not going to help.’  
Niall replies, ‘It’s not Louis.’  
I look up and it’s Niall, ‘What?’  
He mutters, ‘It’s time to go.’ I stand up running my fingers through my hair and check both pockets make sure they are full. I squeeze the panties tightly and walk into the van. We get to the airport and I plaster a fake smile on my face. I grab my overnight bag and get on to the plane immediately. I pull out my blanket and grab a pillow. I store my overnight bag under my seat and sit adjusting it immediately in the laying position. I take my shirt off dropping it on the floor and lay down. I pull my cell phone out and check it. I put it in the charger on the side panel and lay back. Pulling the blanket over my head, I grab out her panties hugging them. Within minutes, I am asleep.  
 **Niall and the boys ******  
I put my arm around Harry’s shoulder and he calls me Louis. I wish I could be Louis. I tell him that I am not and that it is time to go. He gets up and puts his hands in his pockets walking toward the van. I get in next to him and text Zayn, ‘He is being too creepy. Someone else is up.’  
He responds, ‘Just leave him be and let’s see what happens.’ I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He is deep breathing and squeezing his hands tightly. I look back at Louis and he was watching Harry with his arms crossed. He glances at me and shrugs. I pull out my phone and surf the web. I post a thanks to the hospitality of Melbourne and how I can’t wait to come back soon. I turn it off as we arrive at the airport through the back entrance. Harry clicks the button for the door and he forces a smile. He grabs his bag and quickly walks to the plane. I get out slowly and casually wait for the other to get out while watching Harry.  
Liam says, ‘Jesus, it was like ice in there. I can’t wait for the plane ride. Anybody want to play a loud game.’  
Zayn smirks, ‘I’m in.’  
Louis looks at me and says, ‘I don’t know it depends on what train wreck I am going to have to deal with.’ We all smile.  
I say concerned for Harry, ‘This is just horrible that we are talking about Harry like a train wreck.’  
Zayn asks, ‘How else would you describe him?’  
I mutter quickly without thinking, ‘Homesick?’  
Liam comments, ‘That might be a good option, Louis. Call in his mom.’  
Louis says with a frown, ‘He would kill me if I did that.’  
I immediately suggest, ‘Let’s try. If it goes sideways we can always blame it on Liam and he’d believe Daddy would do it.’ We all laugh and get on the plane slowly. I go first to get a good spot. I see Harry is in a back corner with his shirt off already getting ready to lay down. I look back and Louis smiles widely. This makes me smirk but it disappears quickly when he sees him cover himself complete. I decide to sit at a table facing his seat. Liam and Zayn move to the front to play a game and not disturb the dead. Louis grabs a pillow and throws it in the seat across from me and grabs out his blanket.  
The flight attendant comes out and greets us with breakfast. She asks, ‘Do we have everyone?’ She looks around counting.  
I nod and say quietly, ‘Number five in the corner under the blanket.’  
She raises her eyebrows and responds, ‘He is going to need to buckle up. It’s regulation.’  
I nod, ‘He is. And do not bother him at all.’  
The attendant nods and states, ‘Please let me know if you need anything else.’  
Louis mutters quickly, ‘Tea, please.’  
I say, ‘Water.’  
She replies. ‘No problem.’ She comes back with our drinks and states, ‘We will be taking off in about five minutes so please buckle up.’  
Louis stays awake until he finishes his tea and we are able to unbuckle. He passes out cold for the hour until we start to descend.  
We arrive in Brisbane and I get my bags out. I glance over to Harry and he is folding up his blanket putting it in his bag. He rubs his nose and puts his hand in his pocket. He grabs his shirt and pulls it on. I grab Louis blanket because he is being slow and I fold it. Harry continues to pull his stuff together and walks out quickly. The rest of us walk after him. There are two vans outside Harry is in one and the luggage in another. We walk slowly and I get in sitting in the back this time. Liam sits in front with him.  
 **Arrival Brisbane: Harry ******  
I wake up with fingers weaved into her panties. I put them into my fist and smile. I pull my blanket off and fold it to put it into my bag. I smell the panties one last time and put it back into my pocket. I grab my shirt and put it back on. I reach for my cell putting it in my other pocket. I take my stuff and get off the plane feeling my heart start to race, again. I get out taking a deep breath and feel a little better. I climb into the car and pull out my cell. It’s noon here and that means it’s ten at night there. I text Ed, ‘How is she?’  
He text back, ‘She is still sleeping but not soundly. How are you doing?’  
I ignoring his question and ask one, ‘Did you give her the hangover cocktail?’  
He replies, ‘No but the basics because she still out cold. How are you?’  
I text back while biting my lip, ‘Better than her. Thanks and there is some good tequila that we bought above her microwave.’  
Ed says, ‘Thank you, I will finish it.’ I smile and put my cell phone in my pocket as the others get in. I take a deep breath and relax knowing that she is being taken care of, even though I want it to be me. I put my hand in pocket and close my eyes thinking about the aquarium.  
We arrive at the stadium and I get out. They have a pot roast dinner ready for us and I dig in immediately. I didn’t think I was that hungry but I ate two helpings. By 12:30 we were ready to start practice.  
Finally, she calls but it’s in the middle of a set. I turn to Louis and say I need to go to the bathroom. He smiles and I run off stage. As soon as I am out of sight I answer the phone, ‘Hello?’  
Rebecca answers in a hoarse voice, ‘Hi, Harry.’  
I ask, ‘How are you doing?’  
She whispers, ‘Still pretty hungover.’  
I continue and ask, ‘Did you take your cocktail?’  
She replies, ‘Yes but it didn’t make it down.’  
I frown and mutter, ‘Oh, that’s not good.’  
She states hurriedly, ‘Um… Can you hold please?’  
The phone went dead and my hands start to sweat. Ed comes on a minute later, ‘Um… Harry. She is going to have to call you back later.’  
I quickly answer, ‘No, please don’t. Set the phone on the sink next to her on speaker and get her a water, please.’  
Ed complies, ‘Fine, Harry.’  
I hear her throwing up and I walk quickly into the stadium bathroom as I lock the door. I take a deep breath, ‘Rebecca, it is ok. I am here. Rebecca, relax. Wiggle your toes and fingers.’  
I hear her stop and the toilet flush. Then, I hear the water running. She finally comes back, ‘Harry?’  
I immediate feel the need to apologize, ‘Sorry Rebecca but it is not exactly easy being on the other side of the world and be there for someone, when you want to be.’  
I take a breath and hear her say, ‘Thanks Ed.’ She says to me, ‘Well, you didn’t need to.’  
I state, ‘Yes, I did. Did you feel better when you heard my words?’  
She coughs and says, ‘Which ones?’  
I mutter, ‘Which ones made you feel better?’  
She whispers, ‘Well, it did calm me to hear your voice while I was… And when you said you wanted to be here for me.’  
I explain while looking at the floor in the bathroom, ‘I hope so because I do. I still miss you as much and more now after your vacation.’   
Rebecca snaps, ‘Shut it, Harry.’  
I smile saying, ‘Now you sound better, Sexy.’  
She says exasperated, ‘God Harry, you are going to make me throw up now.’   
I reply, ‘Don’t. Now, go to bed and I will call you in six hours.’   
She whispers, ‘Ok.’  
I say quickly, ‘Over and out.’ We laugh and the phone clicks.  
I walk out and run back to the stage. I flip my hair and can’t help but smirk. Louis said, ‘Are you ready, Harold?’  
I say firmly, ‘Yes, I am.’ We continue our practice and within an hour we are done. We do sound check and we have dinner at the stadium. After dinner we finally have time to shower. As I get out I throw on my underwear and look for hers so that I don’t lose them. I find them and hold them in my fist. As I pull my pants on I stash the panties safely in my pocket.  
The show ends and we head to the hotel in a SUV as I look out the window staring the night skyline.  
We arrive and I walk to the bar while they follow. I order a cider. I buy the other lads a drink. I quickly check my phone and set an alarm so I don’t forget to call her. We have a few more and I go to my room alone at 10:30. I unpack one outfit and get out my toiletries. As I unpack the body wash thinking of her. _God I miss her smell, her hair, and I miss her. ___By the time I pull off my shirt and pants, my alarm goes off.  
I walk to the bed and fall on it pressing connect. Rebecca is in the kitchen folding her laundry. She says in her normal voice, ‘Hello.’  
I smile and say, ‘Hey there. Nice to see you and that you sound so much better.’  
She rolls her eyes and asks, ‘How was your day and the show?’  
I answer, ‘Nothing notable except leaving practice to talk to you.’  
She says irritated, ‘Harry, no you didn’t?’  
I explain, ‘I was worried about you. It sucks being here when you are feeling so shitty.’ She folds her new bra and raises her eyebrows. I lick my lips and cough. We laugh uncontrollably. After a few minutes, I ask, ‘When did Ed leave?’  
Rebecca states, ‘Well after he finished the tequila he took a nap and then went about seven this morning.’  
I ask, ‘Were you up?’  
She replies, ‘Yep. I have lots to do today to be ready for tomorrow.’  
I request, ‘Please take a nap today because technically it is still your vacation.’  
She immediately responds, ‘Maybe if I have time.’  
I glare at her through the phone and say sternly, ‘Rebecca, you are on vacation take a nap.’  
She responds, ‘Fine but you need to leave me alone now so I can have time for it. (She smirks.) Please you need to go to bed too because you have a longer flight in the morning. Plus, it’s a new city with new challenges. Night.’  
I state, ‘Have a relaxing day and I will text when the flight lands.’ I plug in my phone and get up remembering her panties. I take them to bed with me and fall asleep quickly.


	11. Tuesday February 17 Brisbane to Osaka

**Harry ******  
I wake up to my phone buzzing and let it go. As I open my eyes, I see that it is only three. I close my eyes and open them again to see something different. I pull away from the pillow and I see her panties. I smile and put my head back down. My phone buzzes again and I answer it, ‘Yes?’  
The voice says, ‘Harry…’  
I respond, ‘Yes.’  
It is my assistant, Sarah, she says, ‘The flight has been moved up in light of a storm coming. Get up and come downstairs as soon as you are ready. Will ten to fifteen minutes be enough?’  
I say irritated ‘I guess’ hanging up and hear a knock at the door. I put the panties in my underwear as I walk to answer it.  
I pull the door open leaning into the wall. It is Liam. ‘Hey, Harry. Could you have at least put a robe on?’ He says as he walked in the door and I shut it.  
I rub my head and say, ‘Not going to waste my time doing that since we have to leave.’  
He mutters, ‘So you finally answered the phone.’ I grab my charger and throw it into my overnight bag and put my cell into it. He continues, ‘Can I take some of your stuff down for you? While you get dressed or something.’  
I mumble, ‘Thanks. Actually, all I need is this (I point to the overnight bag and my toiletry bag.) so you can take this and this and this. And just a second.’ I grab my dirt clothes and stuff them into the soft sided duffel bag. I state, ‘Thanks again. I will be down shortly.’  
He adds, ‘Do wash a bit, the stench for twelve hours would be unbearable.’  
I laugh sarcastically and say, ‘Fuck you, Stinky.’  
He puts his hands up and replies, ‘Just saying I at least showered.’  
I respond, ‘Get out.’ I grab my clothes and go into the bathroom pulling out her panties and tuck them into my new pants. I jump into the shower and double lather not for Liam’s sake but to be able to smell like her a little longer. I get out and dry quickly. I hear a knock on the bathroom door in the middle of rubbing my balls dry. I wrap it around my waist and reply, ‘Come in, Stinky.’  
Louis walks in looking hurt and says, ‘Excuse me?’  
I take a deep breath and wrap my hair in another towel. I reply, ‘Lou, I thought you were Liam.’  
He asks, ‘So, do I smell?’  
I mutter, ‘I don’t know. We are kind of in hurry.’ I grab my underwear and pull it on quickly letting my towel drop as I put it on. I look up and smirk.  
He smiles widely, ‘Do you need some help?’  
I say a little frustrated, ‘What’s with everyone asking to help me?’  
Louis responds, ‘Harry, you are acting like a neglected puppy?’  
I slowly grab my pants off the shelf to make sure the panties don’t come out. I say a little confused ‘Am I? Well don’t you?’ I smirk at Louis.  
He laughs, ‘Not leaving that deep of scars.’ I lose my smirk thinking about Rebecca and her scars. He sits on the floor watching me finish adjusting my pants and put my new belt on. Louis states, ‘That looks good on your waist. Shouldn’t you put it around your neck?’ and bursts out laughing.  
I say quickly but regret it afterwards, ‘Lou, that isn’t funny but it might be fun with the old belt on you.’ I walk to the sink and brush my teeth while putting on my deodorant. I flip the towel off my head shake my hair. I rinse my mouth and put the stuff in my bag while I brush my hair. I grab my cell and put it into my other pocket opposite her panties. Louis comes out with the shower stuff and my shirt over his shoulder. I kiss his cheek and throw in the other toiletries zipping it up with the brush. He holds out the shirt so I can put it on.  
I wiggle into it and he hugs me pecking me on my lips. He states, ‘I hope you are happier today. How is she anyway?’  
I move back to the bags and throw them on my shoulders. ‘Better but different.’  
He asks tilting his head, ‘What do you mean?’  
I say quickly, ‘No time, Louis. As much as I would like to talk about it with you. Not the time.’ He does the final check as I open the door letting him out first.  
We get on the elevator and he rubs my arm. Louis asks, ‘Did you sleep ok?’  
I smirk so he can’t see, ‘Fine. Wish I could have slept longer.’  
He states, ‘Me, too.’ The elevator dings when we get to the lobby.  
Liam and Zayn our outside smoking while Niall is on the couch with his eyes closed. I smirk at Louis and put my finger over my mouth. I kiss him on the forehead and he jumps. Louis and I burst out laughing. Niall responds, ‘Jesus Harry, you scared me.’  
I ask, ‘What the hell are you doing? Did you sleep there last night or this morning?’  
He mumbles, ‘No but I should have.’ He pops up and we head for the door. We get in while Liam and Zayn are hot boxing their smokes. I roll my eyes and sit in the front with Niall because they smell horrible well not Louis or at least not as bad.  
I say to Liam as he climbs into the van, ‘Stinky, why don’t you go back in and take another shower?’  
He responds, ‘No, I will sit next to you on the plane so you can enjoy it.’ We get to the airport 3:30 and in the air by 3:45. I fall asleep and sleep for eight hours. I wake up and pull out my new journal from Louis and write in it. I write some of my song ideas, too. I glance at my pictures to remember but have to go to the bathroom immediately to wash my face. _Why is this so hard? What is this? Why can’t I get her out of my head? Why is she being so different? ___  
As I come out, Louis comes in and forcing me to sit on the toilet. I respond, ‘Louis, not right now.’  
He states, ‘No, I wanted to finish our conversation especially after what just happened.’ I look at him glaring, ‘You know what I am talking about. I saw your face when you left your seat.’  
I rub my face and mutter, ‘Please, Louis. I just… never mind.’  
He squats asking, ‘What tell me?’  
I say, ‘I don’t want to think about it, again.’  
He says sternly, ‘Harry?’  
I take a deep breath and whisper, ‘She is just (I bite my lip.) being different. When she left it felt like she was breaking… um. Stopping whatever is going on. Now after talking to her last night.’  
Louis mutters, ‘Harry, she was still hungover. As I heard you say at the beginning she doesn’t say goodbye so obviously she has issues with that.’ I nod and he continues, ‘When I talk to Ed it seems she has a lot of insecurities especially with relationships so…’ I nod.  
I reply, ‘I want to be...’ I stop and cover my face biting my lip.  
Louis squeezes my leg and says delicately, ‘Harry, I might be your boyfriend but I know what you are going to say. So just say it out loud once.’  
I look out and feel my face getting warm. I whisper, ‘I want to be with her.’  
He encourages, ‘Keep going…’  
I continue, ‘Just her being with me makes me feel good.’  
He explains, ‘Harry, you are good but I see you are better with her. Maybe you, and you are going to hate this, but maybe you need to hit pause until after the tour.’ My face falls into my knees and I cry. Louis rubs my back and squeezes my bicep. ‘It’s ok.’  
I, immediately, get angry and push him off yelling, ‘No, it is not ok.’ I wash my face quickly and dry face with a towel while walking out of the door. I put everything away into my bag and grab my blanket throwing it over my head.  
**Louis ******  
There is a knock on the bathroom door after Harry left and Liam comes in. I am sitting with my head in my hands in front of the toilet, where Harry was just sitting. He asks concerned, ‘What the fuck was that?’  
I shake my head and mutter, ‘He has never blown up like that to me.’  
Liam says ‘Physically or metaphorically?’ and I chuckle.  
I explain, ‘We were just talking and he was upset… sad.’  
He interjects, ‘You mean crying?’  
I continue, ‘And I was trying to comfort him. I said it’s ok and then he freaked out.’  
Liam responds, ‘Well, when I am upset I hate when people say that because obviously it is not if I am feeling that way.’  
I rub my head and say, ‘I just came out and didn’t know what else to say.’  
He suggests, ‘Louis, just give him some space and let him come to you.’  
I reply whispering, ‘Easier said than done for me. He’s my baby.’  
He responds through a laugh, ‘Well, Mommy did your Nanna come to you every time you were upset? Mine sure as hell didn’t. It helps us build a thicker skin. He is a big boy and needs do his own thing for a while. You think management is going to make it any better trying to separate you two more?’  
I take a deep breath and say, ‘Thanks, Daddy. That makes things even clearer.’  
He smirks, ‘Glad I could help. Come on, let’s go play a game before we descend.’  
**Japan: Harry ******  
I wake to Niall tapping my shoulder and uncovering my head. He says, ‘Harry, the plane has landed.’  
I open my eyes and I am in the fetal position. I sit up and shake my hair out while rubbing my face. I fold my blanket and throw it over my shoulder. I grab the overnight bag while zipping the blanket in. I pull it over my shoulder and get off the plane.  
As I get in the van, I sit in the middle of the van and roll up my blanket using it as a pillow against the side window. The boys start talking Liam says, ‘It’s 3:30 and we are heading to the stadium for a quick rehearsal. Mostly Niall’s new addition to the set list ( _Stockholm Syndrome ___). Then, we have an hour for dinner and straight to prep and the show.’  
I realize that I hadn’t texted her but I wait until we are walking into the stadium. All I text to her is ‘Made it to Osaka.’  
Within five minutes she text, ‘Glad you are safe.’ For dinner, I go alone to the sushi bar down the road and walk back. I push my thoughts away and perform like I am alone, which is exactly how I feel. Finally, we are in the van going to the hotel. I go straight to the bar and ask for two shots of Jameson while the boys check in and get their keys. I go to my bag and grab out a shirt and my shorts. I ask the attendant to drop my bags into my room. I get my key and walk to the gym. I run on the treadmill for almost an hour and then I lift for a while. I stop lifting when the song on my phone changes to _Not My Birthday ___.  
I walk quickly back to the bathroom and turn on the shower sitting under the water with my gym clothes on for several minutes. I, finally, get out and go for a swim. After swimming for a while I dry off and put back on my stage clothes. I reach for my cell noticing that it is one in the morning and realizes she will be at work.  
I text her, ‘Hey, have a good day.’  
Rebecca text back, ‘Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping or are you out?’  
I simply answer, ‘Out.’  
She texted back, ‘I hope you are having fun.’  
I message back, ‘Sure. Got to go.’  
She responds, ‘Night, Harry.’ I don’t text back and I walk straight to the bar. Thankfully no else is there. I ask for two more shots of Jameson and large bottle of wine. I shoot the shots and ask him to open the wine for me. I take the bottle with me to my room. I drink out of the bottle while on the elevator. I get into my room dropping the dirty clothes and shoes at the door. I take a long drink of the wine and pull off my belt leaving it on the dresser. I plug in my cell phone and undo my pants pulling off my shirt leaving it on the floor as I walk out onto the small balcony to look at Osaka sky line. I sit down hugging my legs while thinking. I keep drinking.  
Finally, I feel like I can go to bed as I chug the last bit of the wine dropping it on the floor on my way back into bed. I pull off my pants not forgetting to pull her panties out. I fall onto the bed and instantly fall asleep.


End file.
